Un comienzo distinto
by Hitsuzen278
Summary: Abandonado a la tierna edad de 4 en Japón, Harry encuentra a alguien que lo rescatará de su miseria y le brindará una nueva familia. Veamos como entre risas y lágrimas nuestro pequeño mago crece para ser alguien asombroso. Harry/ Harem, Females Shinigamis/Arrancars/Quincys, Harry Híbrido!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola a todos los lectores de Fanfiction!_**

 ** _Aquí les presento una nueva historia de mi autoría._**

 ** _Espero que les guste la introducción de un fic que estará lleno de emociones y risas._**

 ** _No soy dueño de ningún personaje. Eso es trabajo de Rowling y Tite Kubo._**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Tempestad sobre la ciudad.

Era de noche en la ciudad de Karakura. Y como si no fuese suficiente, estaba lloviendo como si no hubiese mañana.

En un parque de la localidad, si uno se fijaba detenidamente, podía dilucidar la silueta de un pequeño niño arrodillado bajo el resguardo de unas cajas, mientras que entre su ropa sostenía a un pequeño gato negro que le hacía compañía.

El pelo negro, todo alborotado, como las plumas de un pequeño cuervo, y los ojos verdes como pequeñas esmeraldas era todo lo que se podía ver en la noche.

El pequeño, era Harry Potter. Y uno se pregunta cómo rayos terminó al otro lado del mundo.

* * *

Flashback

Era un día como cualquier otro para el pequeño Harry. Había pasado una semana de su cumpleaños número cuatro, y aunque se cansase de preguntarle a su tía sobre sus padres, ella siempre le respondería de la misma manera.

Que eran unos borrachos buenos para nada y que murieron en un accidente de tránsito.

Él siempre tuvo la sensación en su pequeño estómago que lo que le decía su tía era mentira. Y que un día, alguien vendría a rescatarlo de ese lugar tenebroso que sus tíos llamaban hogar.

Despejando su inocente mente, se preparó para hacer el desayuno a sus desagradecidos parientes, los cuales nunca le permitían tener una comida saludable.

Cuando el pequeño niño salió de su armario se dio cuenta que algo estaba pasando, pues había encontrado que sus tíos habían preparado las maletas para irse de viaje.

-Muchacho, nos vamos de viaje- dijo la morsa humana, Vernon Dursley.

-Me aseguraré de cuidar de todas las tareas tío- dijo en un tono suave e inocente Harry, sin darse cuenta que su tío había fruncido el ceño.

-Vendrás con nosotros. No nos fiamos el dejarte en nuestra casa- repuso el rechoncho hombre.

Decir que el niño estaba sorprendido era un eufemismo. Con apuro se dirigió a su armario/habitación, y tomo todas sus pertenencias, las cuales eran las prendas que vestía en el momento y un pequeño collar que había encontrado una vez en el altillo de la casa, el cual tenía una pequeña foto en su interior en donde salían una mujer de cabello rojo y ojos verdes como los de él, y un hombre con anteojos y pelo todo desordenado.

Fin flashback

* * *

Después de todo eso, habían conducido al aeropuerto y tomado un vuelo directo a Japón, en donde alquilaron un vehículo para ir a un pueblo llamado Karakura.

Una vez allí, Harry fue expulsado del coche con nada más que sus pertenencias y una mochila con libros, los cuales a duras penas podía leer, que su tía le dio antes de confesarle la razón de porque lo odian.

-Eres un monstruo, como lo era mi hermana y el inservible de tu padre. Mis padres siempre estaban felices porque su querida Lily podía hacer magia mientras que yo fui dejada de lado. Eres un monstruo, y tanto Vernon como yo queremos que desaparezcas de nuestra vida. Esa mochila era de tu madre, y te la doy porque no quiero nada que esté manchado por fenómenos como ustedes en mi hogar- declaró Petunia, solo para luego girar ciento ochenta grados y dirigirse al coche y marcharse entre las infinitas calles de la oscura ciudad.

Harry sollozó mientras caminaba sin rumbo entre las callejuelas de la localidad, sin ver por dónde iba, hasta que un sonido gutural lo sorprendió.

GRAAACCKK!

Levantando cuidadosamente su vista, el niño vio algo que lo conmocionó al máximo. Una especie de monstruo blanco que se parecía a una araña con un enorme agujero en su pecho estaba frente a él. Mirándolo fijamente mientras que saliva chorreaba de su boca.

-Umh…una bolsa de carne que puede verme. Serás un perfecto bocadillo para esta noche- dijo el ser blanco mientras se acercaba a paso lento hacia Harry, el cual no podía moverse del miedo.

-Por favor…alguien, ayúdeme…- decía entre lágrimas el pequeño ojiverde.

-Estás solo enano. Nadie te quiere, así que déjame que te quite tu miseria- comentó el monstruo, alzando una de sus tantas garras para atacar al niño.

Antes de que la garra descendiese para lastimar al niño, una sombra fugaz de color chocolate, naranja y púrpura apareció delante de él, golpeando de manera fugaz al ser blanco.

Harry intentaba achicar tiernamente sus ojitos, tratando de ver que era lo que estaba pasando delante de él.

Luego de unos segundos, pero para Harry parecieron años, una ráfaga de viento azotó el espacio delante de él. Mezclando un juego de luces blancas y celestes, mientras un ruido crepitante, como el de una hoja rasgándose jugaba al mismo tiempo.

Acabándose rápidamente el breve espectáculo, Harry se movió lentamente de donde se había caído, para acercarse al epicentro de la lucha de la que fue testigo.

-Hola? Hay alguien allí? – preguntó cuidadoso el pelinegro.

No hubo respuesta inmediata, tan solo el sonido de unos suaves pasos acolchonados acercándose a él.

-Hola? Por favor, si hay alguien ahí, respóndame…-

-Meow? – fue la respuesta que se escuchó.

Un gato negro de penetrantes ojos dorados estaba delante suyo. Mirándolo fijamente, mientras su cola se movía de manera divertida.

-Tú me ayudaste con ese feo monstruo? –

-Meow! – fue la respuesta, la cual el niño la interpretó como un sí.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en la inocente carita de Harry, haciendo que se acerque lentamente al felino para no asustarlo.

Una vez que llegó a estar frente al peludo animal, se agachó y lo tomó en sus delgados brazos, apretándolo contra su pecho.

-Veo que por defenderme te lastimaste…lo siento- dijo lastimeramente el pequeño, dándose cuenta que el gato tenía una de sus patas traseras lastimadas.

-Meow? –

-Déjame que al menos te ayude, pequeña- le dijo, luego de averiguar inocentemente el sexo del felino, quien agradeció el estar en esa forma para que no puedan ver su rubor.

Rasgando un pedazo de su camiseta, la cual era dos tallas más grandes, procedió a vendar la patita de la gata, tomándose todo el cuidado del mundo para no lastimar a su pequeña salvadora.

-Sabes? Eres la primera persona que me ha ayudado en mi vida. Muchas gracias…Yoruichi…creo que Yoru-chan te queda mucho más bonita- Harry le dijo con honestidad brutal, mientras veía el pequeño collar que llevaba la gatita para saber su nombre.

-Meow! – de manera feliz respondió Yoruichi, mientras era mimada por el niño que la sostenía en el calor de su pecho.

* * *

Yoruichi nunca había estado tan furiosa en su vida.

Primero, su local favorito de pescados había cerrado porque el dueño estaba enfermo.

Segundo, su mejor amiga, Kisuke, había logrado de alguna extraña forma, ponerle un collar con su nombre mientras dormía una siesta.

Y tercero, en una de sus rondas nocturnas había descubierto que un Hollow estaba a punto de acabar con un niño de hermosos ojos verdes y un pelo que se asemejaba a plumas de cuervo.

Ella creyó que el niño iba a huir por toda la conmoción, pero no. El pequeño se había quedado allí esperando el resultado. Por lo que tuvo que asimilar su forma de gato para no asustarlo.

Imagínense su sorpresa cuando el niño se acercó lentamente a ella y la tomó en su pequeño pecho, en donde tuvo que ahogar un ronroneo por la calidez que emanaba.

Yoruichi pensaba que esa personita iba a correrla o arrojarla como lo haría cualquier niño de su edad, pero luego tuvo que agradecer al Alma Rey por estar en su forma de felino cuando su nuevo amigo le había vendado su pierna que fue herida durante la pelea con el Hollow.

Sin darse cuenta, algo dentro de la renegada shinigami estaba revolviéndose cada vez que miraba los hermosos ojos verdes que tenía el niño.

Emanaban tanta paz e inocencia que, sin darse cuenta, había caído dormida en la comodidad de los brazos de su pequeño doctor.

* * *

Volviendo a la situación actual, en donde una violenta tormenta estaba atacando la ciudad de Karakura, Harry y su pequeña salvadora, Yoru-chan, estaban bajo el resguardo de unas cajas de cartón en un parque.

En el sonido monótono de la lluvia, Harry pudo escuchar un ruido que se asemejaba al de unas puertas abriéndose de par en par. Seguido de unos pasos lentos.

Aferrando a la gatita en su pecho, Harry se asomó detenidamente para ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Él ya no quería tener que ver de nuevo a unos de esos monstruos blancos que querían comerlo.

Esta vez no fue un Hollow lo que estaba delante de él. Si no, un anciano, con una larga barba blanca atada con un lazo morado, una gran cicatriz en forma de cruz en su calva cabeza, vestido con un shihakusho negro y un haori blanco con el símbolo de "uno".

-Hola pequeño- dijo la voz firme del anciano, el cual aún, desde que apareció, tenía sus ojos cerrados.

-Hola? Usted también quiere comerme señor? – preguntó infantilmente Harry.

-Comerte? A qué te refieres niño? –

-Oh! Usted no tiene un hueco como ese feo bicho blanco que trató de comerme- dijo ingenuamente el niño, alertando inmediatamente al anciano.

-Y cómo escapaste de ese bicho si no es demasiada curiosidad? – le cuestionó el hombre adulto.

-Yoru-chan me salvó – respondió calurosamente, mientras le enseñaba al anciano la gatita que estaba durmiendo en el pecho del niño.

-Oh, así que Yoru-chan te salvó? Eso es bueno, me podrías decir tu nombre jovencito? –

-Harry, señor, Harry Potter. Y usted señor? - algo en ese nombre resonaba en la mente del hombre, en algún lado había escuchado ese apellido.

-Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai, pequeño. Capitán comandante del primer escuadrón de la Soul Society. Pero ahora tengo una duda, qué haces solo a altas horas de la noche, en lo que puedo ver en ti, en una ciudad extranjera- contestó con orgullo la primera parte y con duda la segunda.

-Tía Petunia y tío Vernon me abandonaron aquí porque soy un fenómeno…-respondió con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, alertando abruptamente al Capitán.

-Dijiste Petunia y Vernon, jovencito? – algo en la mirada del niño estaba resonando en la mente de Yamamoto.

-Sí señor, los conoce? – preguntó con curiosidad Harry.

-Dime Harry-san, por curiosidad tu madre no se llamará Lily Evans? –

-Sí! La conoce? Es usted algún conocido de mis padres? – dijo eufórico el niño, moviendo frenéticamente, haciendo que su collar salga al exterior, brindándole al anciano una mirada de él.

-Puedo ver ese collar primero, por favor? -Yamamoto preguntó mientras se agachaba para estar a la altura de Harry.

-Por supuesto…-

Tomándolo cuidadosamente, Yamamoto lo abrió lentamente, solo para unas lágrimas se escapen de sus ojos, los cuales curiosamente eran del mismo tono de verde que los de Harry, quien los miraba con maravilla al descubrir a alguien más con ojos iguales a los de él.

-Lily…- un susurro escapó de los labios del anciano.

-Se encuentra bien señor? –

-Por favor Harry-kun, no me llames así- le dijo el Capitán al joven, cambiando el honorífico.

-Por qué? Conoce de algún lado a mi mamá? – la inocente pregunta de Harry caló hondo en el alma del Capitán.

-Si Harry-kun, Lily-chan, tu madre, era mi hija. Y tú eres mi nieto- el anciano esperó una respuesta agresiva de parte del niño, pero lo único que recibió fue un fuerte abrazo de su parte mientras que sus lágrimas empapaban sus ropas.

-Ojii-san! Yo sabía que un día alguien vendría a rescatarme- le dijo entre lágrimas al anciano, haciendo que sus propias lágrimas salgan de la emoción.

-Sí Harry-kun, ahora ven conmigo, te llevaré a tu nuevo hogar. Ahí habrá gente buena con quienes podrás jugar y divertirte-

-Y donde es eso Ojii-san? –

-En la Soul Society-

-Soul Society? Y eso dónde queda? –

-Es lo que la gente común llamaría el cielo. Tú vivirás allí el tiempo que desees Harry-kun. Ven toma mi mano y no la sueltes- Yamamoto le dijo a Harry, ofreciéndole una mano, mientras unas puertas aparecieron en el cielo, asombrando al niño y divirtiendo al anciano.

-Puede Yoru-chan venir con nosotros? – le preguntó Harry a su abuelo, tomando cuidado de que la gatita no se despierte de su sueño.

-Por supuesto Harry-kun. Además, creo que una abeja querrá reencontrarse con ella-

-Abeja? A Yoru-chan le gusta jugar con abejas? – la inocencia del niño provocó una carcajada al anciano, haciendo que Harry haga un puchero por burlarse de él.

-Ven Harry, hay gente que seguro quiere conocerte. Vamos-

-Sí! – le respondió felizmente Harry, tomando la mano de su abuelo y adentrándose en una nueva aventura.

Al final, el deseo de Harry de que alguien le rescate, había sido escuchado por el Alma Rey.

Salvo por un pequeño hecho…él le había preparado un hermoso regalo que en el futuro iría a disfrutar.

* * *

 ** _Bien, aquí terminó el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia. Espero que les haya sido de su agrado._**

 ** _Por favor déjenme sus comentarios y críticas, ya que con ellas podré mejorar la historia._**

 ** _No desesperen con mis otras historias, no las he abandonado, en menos de una semana trataré de publicar un nuevo capítulo de cada uno de ellas._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola a todos los lectores de Fanfiction!_**

 ** _Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de mi nueva historia._**

 ** _Con respecto a quienes estarán en el harem de Harry, pues…bueno, si les soy honesto quiero que sepan que Harry ahora es un niño que atraerá mujeres como una luz lo hace con los insectos._**

 ** _Lo que sí les puedo decir es que habrá una gran cantidad de Genderbend con respecto a los personajes de Bleach. Así que espero que no se enojen, ya que esta historia es en gran parte de humor romántico._**

 ** _Quiero agradecer a todos los que dieron favorito, comentaron y siguen esta historia._**

 ** _No soy dueño de ningún personaje. Eso es trabajo de Rowling y Tite Kubo. Porque si yo hubiese sido Kubo, no me dejaba apurar por la Shonen Jump y le daba el final que se merecía Bleach._**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Bienvenido al Seireitei!

Tomando la mano de su abuelo, Harry caminaba tranquilamente con una brillante sonrisa en su carita. Viendo cada mínimo detalle que demostraba la Soul Society.

Los tenues rayos de luz que la luna reflejaba, decoraban el majestuoso paisaje japonés. Que en comparación con la ciudad de Karakura, estaba completamente seca, sin una gota de lluvia. Algo que el pequeño Harry agradecía con todo su corazón, ya que no le gustaba pasar frío a la intemperie de la noche, y tampoco quería que su nueva amiga, Yoru-chan, pase por la misma desgracia.

-Ojii-san, dónde estamos? – preguntó curiosamente el ojiverde.

-Pues verás Harry, nos encontramos en el Seireitei en estos momentos. En el Seireitei residen las familias nobles y los Shinigamis y allí se encuentran todos los órganos de poder de la Sociedad de Almas- le explicó pacientemente Yamamoto a su nieto, quien lo miraba detenidamente, absorbiendo cada detalle para luego preguntar sus dudas.

-Shi…shinigami? Qué es eso? Son cómo caballeros? – preguntó el pequeño pelinegro, con una mezcla de ignorancia por no saber que significaba la palabra, y emoción por imaginarse que eran un gran grupo de personas que peleaban con monstruos y rescataban princesas.

-Bueno…sí. Digamos que son caballeros, caballeros que se encargan de monstruos que intentaron atacarte- intentó hacerle entender a Harry mientras hacía un esfuerzo ante la idea de que los capitanes de los escuadrones sean caballeros.

-Eso quiere decir que Yoru-chan es una caballera? Eso no me haría en su princesa? Según las telenovelas que miraba tía Petunia, las princesas tienen que darle un beso a sus caballeros. Yo también tengo que hacer eso? – con total inocencia preguntó Harry, dándole unos vistazos a su pequeña amiguita que estaba durmiendo en su pecho.

Yamamoto no pudo más con sus ganas, y tuvo que soltar una sonora carcajada. Desde que estaba con su esposas e hijas que él no reía de una manera similar. Y ahora estaba agradecido que había hallado a su nieto, pues estaba empezando a recuperar su antiguo carisma.

Lágrimas de diversión salían de sus ojos, y sus costillas le dolían a más no poder. La mera idea de que su nieto bese a la princesa del clan Shihoin por salvarlo de un Hollow pudo más que su control para mantener una fachada seria.

Harry al ver a su abuelo burlarse de él, no pude hacer más que un puchero y agacharse mientras hacía círculos en el suelo con sus dedos. De vez en cuando miraba a la pequeña gatita y se sonrojaba ante la idea de darle un beso a su salvadora. Él no sabía que significaba realmente sus palabras en los oídos del anciano, pero para él no era más que un modo de agradecer a la primera persona o ser que se preocupó por él.

Antes de que Harry pudiese vengarse por las sonoras risotadas que daba Yamamoto mediante patadas a la espinilla, un hombre delgado y de apariencia madura, con la piel bronceada y el pelo corto y de color plateado, luciendo un fino bigote moreno, elegantemente recortado, hizo acto de presencia ante tal escena memorable.

-Yamamoto-soutaichou, se encuentra bien? Niño! Qué rayos crees que estás por hacer!? – el hombre preguntó confundido en un principio por ver a su superior en tal estado, solo para enojarse cuando descubrió que Harry estaba a punto de patear a Genryūsai.

-Ojii-san se estaba burlando de mí! – Harry respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacía un puchero.

-Ojii…san? Soutaichou? Hay algo que deba contarme? – le preguntó un totalmente confundido Sasakibe, viendo como el anciano se recomponía de su estado anterior tomando grandes bocanadas de aire y poniendo un semblante serio en su cara.

-Ya, ya Harry-kun…no hay necesidad de que te enojes con tu abuelo…después de todo, quien sabe, a lo mejor cuando Yoru-chan se despierte puedas darle su merecido beso, no? – tratando en sonar neutro, Yamamoto le respondió a su nieto, pero si uno se fijaba detenidamente podía ver como estaba mordiéndose los labios tratando de aguantar la risa.

Admirablemente Harry pudo resistir su impulso de ir finalizar su propósito de patearle la espinilla al antiguo Shinigami. Pero en su lugar, él solo se giró ciento ochenta grados y frunció su ceño aún más en modo de protesta.

-A ver si entiendo bien…acabo de escuchar las palabras Ojii-san y abuelo en menos de un minuto. Veo a un niño que tiene curiosamente el mismo color de ojos que usted. Y como postre final, el niño tiene que darle un beso a alguien con el nombre de Yoru-chan, y la única persona que recuerdo con un nombre similar es…- el profundamente confundido teniente del escuadrón uno enumeraba los hechos, hasta que al final se detuvo abruptamente y miraba fijamente al pequeño ojiverde para luego mirar a su superior.

-Si Chojiro, Harry-kun tiene que darle un beso a "esa" Yoru-chan- respondió con un tono divertido el anciano, viendo como su teniente abría cómicamente la boca.

-Creo que me merezco una explicación bastante detallada a menos que quiera que misteriosamente una mariposa infernal llegue a Ichibe-sama informándole por lo recién ocurrido no cree…Eijisai-dono- Sasakibe amenazó a su jefe seriamente, mientras ponía una sonrisa tranquila la cual hacía sudar al viejo Shinigami.

-Ma…ma…Chojiro, no creo que debamos llegar hasta tal extremo, no es así Harry? – el anciano intentó buscar apoyo con su recién encontrado nieto, pero cuando vio ese peculiar brillo en sus ojitos verdes solo pudo tensarse.

Eran el mismo brillo que hacían los ojos de su difunta hija cuando planeaba vengarse de alguien.

-NO! Puede ir y mandar esa…mariposa? Dígale que mi Ojii-san se ha estado portando mal! – exclamó el pequeño pelinegro, logrando que Yamamoto empiece a sudar profusamente, pues si su subordinado le llegaba a hacer caso a Harry…bueno, el estaría escuchando un discurso durante los próximos cincos siglos.

Viendo que Chojiro estaba a punto de estar de acuerdo con su nieto, Genryūsai decidió cortar por lo sano con el debate y llamar a una reunión de capitanes de manera inmediata.

-Suficiente! Sasakibe-fukutaichou, cite a todos los capitanes y tenientes de manera inmediata en el cuartel de la primera división! Ahí explicaré todo, ahora ven Harry, caminemos, te presentaré a algunas personas con las cuales espero que te lleves bien- ordenó Yamamoto a su teniente y luego tomó suavemente la mano de su nieto y empezaron a caminar tranquilamente, como si nada de lo anterior hubiese sucedido.

Por primera vez en más de cien años al servicio de Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai, Chojiro Tadaoki Sasakibe teniente de la primera división, estaba sin palabras. Sin querer tentar más a su suerte, desapareció rápidamente con un Shunpo y llamar con carácter urgente a todos los citados para esta inesperada reunión.

* * *

-Y esto es el escuadrón número uno del Gotei 13. A partir de ahora vivirás aquí conmigo y te enseñare a ser el mejor shinigami de todos, te gusta esa idea? – el comandante general le comentaba a su nieto luego de llevarlo a conocer cada recoveco de la primera escuadra, viendo como los pequeños ojitos verdes brillaban de emoción y felicidad.

-Sip! Este lugar es muy grande Ojii-san, y muy lindo! Espero que las personas que me vayas a mostrar sean buenas conmigo y no me traten mal como tío Vernon y tía Petunia- dijo por lo bajo la última parte el niño, con la esperanza de que su abuelo no lo haya escuchado.

Lamentablemente para Harry, Yamamoto si lo había oído. Y decir que estaba cabreado era la cúspide de los eufemismos. Nunca en su vida pensó que su primogénita se convirtiese en una perra total con su propia familia. Intentaría planear algo con la capitana del segundo escuadrón para tratar con ella luego.

-No te preocupes Harry, estoy muy seguro de que les caerás bien a todas ellas- dijo divertidamente el anciano viendo como Harry abría los ojos ante la palabra "ellas", mientras que en su mente dibujada diferentes escenarios donde un Harry adulto terminaba con alguna de los capitanes y le daban los bisnietos que él y su esposa soñaban cuando estaban vivos.

-Ellas? Quienes son ellas Ojii-san? – preguntó con la curiosidad al máximo el pelinegro.

-Tan solo espera unos momentos Harry, ahora ven, tengo una buena idea, déjame que te la diga antes de entrar…-

De esa manera el abuelo compartió con su nieto la pequeña broma que tenía en mente, haciendo que ojiverde sonriese a más no poder y asentir fervientemente.

* * *

-Hey Yama-ji! Para qué nos has llamado con tanta urgencia? Ocurrió algo? – preguntó impetuosamente una mujer de figura musculosa pero estilizada que viste con un sombrero tradicional de campesino y un kimono rosado floreado encima de su uniforme de capitán en su caso con mangas.

-Si Sensei, es muy raro que nos haya citado tan imprevistamente. Hay alguna novedad que debemos saber? – habló esta vez una mujer inusualmente alta, de complexión física poco fornida, tez blanca, cabello blanco y suelto, ojos de color café y de aspecto algo demacrada debido a su salud precaria.

-Silencio! Ahora, como sabrán, cada cierto determinado tiempo yo decido ir al mundo de los vivos y ver si todo está en orden allí. No es cierto? – preguntó la última parte el comandante general de la Soul Society.

La única respuesta que recibió fue un "Sí" unísono de sus subordinados, dejándolo satisfecho por ahora, para poder continuar con su explicación.

-Bien, ahora cuando fui a la ciudad de Karakura me encontré con una pequeña sorpresa. Alguien quien yo creí desaparecido y ahora estará a partir de hoy conviviendo conmigo en la Soul Society. Por favor Harry, preséntate- declaró viendo las reacciones de cada capitán y teniente de los distintos escuadrones.

Saliendo lentamente de atrás del porte firme y ancho que generaba Yamamoto, una pequeña mata de pelo cuervo y ojos esmeraldas se asomaron cuidadosamente para ver a esas personas que marcarían definitivamente su vida en el futuro, aunque eso nadie lo sepa excepto cierto Ser Superior.

-COO! Qué lindo es! – se escuchó que chilló la teniente del escuadrón número diez mientras que sus pares de las escuadras ocho y cinco la imitaron.

Genryūsai miraba divertidamente las distintas reacciones delante de él. Nunca hubiese pensado que inclusive las estoicas capitanas de los escuadrones dos y seis se ruboricen por ver a un niño. Aunque él no lo admitiese jamás, en su mente, una versión miniatura de él mismo estaba haciendo flamear una pancarta con la escritura de "EL MEJOR NIETO DE TODOS" y "MI NIETO VA A TENER UN HAREM!" mientras lloraba lágrimas de felicidad.

-EEP! – gritó un completamente avergonzado Harry que intentaba esconderse atrás de su abuelo mientras que este y Sasakibe se reían por lo bajo ante las acciones del pequeño.

-Oh por dios! Es tan bonito! Puedo quedármelo Soutaichou?! – exclamó nuevamente la teniente del escuadrón diez.

-Matsumoto-fukutaichou! Deje de hostigar al pobre chico o acaso no ve que lo está asustando! – proclamó en defensa de Harry una mujer de plácida belleza y aspecto maternal, con ojos azules oscuros y un largo pelo negro, que lleva peinado en una larga trenza cayendo por su pecho en lugar de por su espalda.

-Usted solo dice eso porque lo quiere para usted sola Unohana-taichou- se quejó la capitana de la escuadra número diez, una mujer de estatura baja y cabello blanco en puntas hacia atrás con un pequeño fleco al lado izquierdo, además de unos ojos grandes y de color turquesa.

-Debo admitir que estoy de acuerdo con Hitsugaya-taichou, pero me parece bastante curioso que el pequeño se haya escondido inmediatamente detrás del Soutaichou- una mujer bastante alta y delgada, con pelo de un inusual color plateado y una amplia sonrisa como la de un zorro comentó.

Una mujer de baja estatura y complexión menuda y fibrosa, con ojos de color gris oscuro y el pelo negro con cierto tono azulado y corto, a excepción de dos mechones trenzados a la altura de la espalda, que se encuentran envueltos en tela y con una anilla dorada atada al final de cada uno de ellos, estaba viendo cuidadosamente al infante que intentaba hacerse invisible detrás de Yamamoto.

Después de debatirse internamente entre quedarse donde estaba y acercase para ayudarlo a que salga de su timidez, decidió por arrimarse a donde estaba. No solo para saciar su curiosidad, sino más que nada por no dejar que alguna de sus otras compañeras capitanes le ganen en tomar esta oportunidad.

Pidiendo de manera tácita permiso al anciano, el cual se lo brindó, se acercó a paso lento a donde el pequeño intentaba hacerse invisible ante todos los gritos. Que luego de ver lo que estaba por hacer se callaron y observaban como se desarrollaría la siguiente interacción.

-Hola, mi nombre es Suì-Fēng y soy la capitana de la Segunda División. Cómo te llamas? – preguntó con una voz suave la cual sorprendió a todo el mundo, pues no estaban acostumbrados a oírla hablar de esa manera.

Abriendo de una forma bastante lenta y adorable los ojos, Harry miró fijamente a los orbes grises de la capitana de la segunda división. Mirándose sin decir palabra alguna, perdiéndose en sus propios mundos personales, solo para que al final ambos se ruboricen inconscientemente. La ojigris por imaginarse a Harry en sus brazos y pasar todos los días hasta la eternidad jugando con su indomable pelo. Y el pequeño ojiverde por imaginarse que él la rescataría de un monstruo y recibiría un beso de la bella mujer frente a él.

-Ho-ho-hola, me llamo Harry Potter. Es un gusto conocerla señorita- dijo con voz tímida y le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo, sin saber en verdad los protocolos de saludo de las distintas culturas.

Esa pequeña acción no solo sorprendió a Suì-Fēng, a la cual su cara se tornó roja, sino a las demás damas presentes, las cuales algunas tenían sus propias fantasías que implicaban al ojiverde al lado de cada una de ellas y envejecer juntos, que estaban furiosas y se morían de envidia por estar en el lugar de la capitana de la segunda escuadra.

Yamamoto no podía ser más feliz por las acciones de su nieto y las reacciones de las mujeres en la sala. Si por él fuese, podría morir ahora mismo sabiendo que su herencia sería en el futuro todo un "Ladykiller". Y agradecía al Alma Rey que su madre no estuviese aquí ahora para desgarrar a cada mujer que intentase poner un dedo encima de su pobre e inocente Harry.

-Harry, por favor, ve y saluda a las capitanas y tenientes que conforman el Gotei 13. No querrás que ellas se enojen contigo luego por no presentarte con ellas de manera adecuada- Genryūsai le dijo a su nieto, mientras que por dentro se moría de ganas de ver al pequeño darle besos a cada mujer en la sala, incluso podía oír la risita ahogada de su teniente por leerle los pensamientos.

-Umh…okey Ojii-san- dijo el ojiverde haciéndole caso a su abuelo mientras se alejaba de una aún aturdida Suì-Fēng y se acercaba a la peli plateada que intentaba defenderlo anteriormente.

-Hola Harry-kun! Soy Gin Ichimaru, capitana de la División número Tres y espero que podamos divertirnos mucho- una sonriente Gin le saludó, solo para que Harry la mire de manera divertida y le dé un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que su cara se torne rosada.

-Hola Potter-san, soy Sōsuke Aizen, capitana de la Quinta División, gusto en conocerte- una mujer alta, de cabello y ojos castaños con unas gafas negras y un peinado con raya en el sector derecho de su cabeza, que le conferían un aspecto amable saludó al pequeño infante, quien la miraba de manera asombrosa y solo atinó a darle un beso y huir avergonzado a la siguiente persona.

-Es un placer conocerte Potter-san. Soy Sajin Komamura capitana de la Séptima División- una voz femenina un tanto grave resonó en la persona que usaba, siendo consciente de su aspecto, brazaletes, combinados con un casco, y unos guantes, para ocultar su cuerpo entero. Harry tanto la miró maravillado ante la creencia de estar frente a un caballero tan solo pudo mover la cabeza de arriba abajo y regalarle una brillante sonrisa.

-Hola Harry-kun, mi nombre es Kaname Tōsen y soy la capitana de la Novena División- saludó una mujer con el cabello de color castaño oscuro, un pañuelo color naranja en su cuello y unas botas blancas, y guantes sin dedos, sus ojos de color rosa fuerte sin pupilas y llevaba unas gafas claras, las cuales llamaron inmediatamente la atención de Harry.

Harry había visto una vez a escondidas un programa de televisión en donde gente sin pupilas caminaban con ayuda de bastones blancos o perros, así no pasó mucho para que se dé cuenta como se debía saludar a una persona que había perdido la vista. Antes de que todos se den cuenta, el pequeño pelinegro había tomado las manos de la capitana y se las había llevado a la cara, sorprendiéndola abruptamente y luego sacarle una sonrisa ante la acción del pequeño mago.

-Puedo preguntarte como supiste que soy ciega Harry-kun? – una curiosa Kaname le preguntó.

-Una vez vi a escondidas sin que nadie se enterase un documental sobre gente que tenían los mismos ojos bonitos como los suyos señorita- comentó Harry sacando unas cuantas sonrisas a todos, a pesar que no se habían olvidado de la parte de ver a escondidas, y ver con admiración como el ojiverde en vez de besar la mejilla de la capitana besaba sus manos, haciendo que la piel de la no vidente se oscurezca un poco.

-Hola enano! Soy Kenpachi Zaraki, capitana de la División Once. Y espero que cuando crezcas seas fuerte para estar a mi lado! – de manera impertinente saludó una mujer de imponente altura con un peinado que consistía en usar gomina y unos cascabeles, un parche en su ojo derecho y una cicatriz que surcaba de manera vertical su ojo izquierdo. Al verla Harry no pudo evitar asustarse un poco, pero al cabo de unos segundos esa sensación se esfumó y se hizo señas a la mujer para que se agache un poco más, quien de manera divertida le hizo caso solo para sorprenderse y ruborizarse cuando el niño besó la cicatriz que marcaba su rostro.

-Hola Harry-kun, es todo un honor conocerte. Soy Jūshirō Ukitake y soy la capitana de la Decimotercera División. Espero que nos podamos llevar muy bien- lo recibió a Harry la mujer de cabellos blancos que luego de hablarle tosió un poco, haciendo que el pequeño con pelo cuervo se preocupe y frunza el ceño de manera adorable, solo para ir besarla suavemente en la mejilla y pasar, sin que se dé cuenta, una mano por el pelo de la dama que se había agachado a su altura.

A estas alturas Yamamoto estaba en éxtasis viendo como su pequeño nieto, hijo de su amada Lily-chan, estaba ganándose los corazones de algunas de las personas más frías en la Soul Society. Su sueño de que al menos alguien de su sangre sea un hombre de muchas mujeres se estaba cumpliendo. Luego de darle una mirada cómplice a su teniente, estaba por planear esa misma noche beber en honor a Harry y su nueva meta.

Luego de que festejase brevemente en su cerebro, Genryūsai prosiguió viendo como el pequeño mago se movía a la otra fila de capitanes para poder saludarlas.

-Gusto en conocerte Potter-san. Mi nombre es Mayuri Kurotsuchi, capitana de la Duodécima División del Gotei 13. Espero que me ayudes mucho en mis futuras investigaciones…Harry-kun- saludó una mujer cuya apariencia simulaba la de un esqueleto. Sus uñas eran de color azul, a excepción de la uña del dedo medio de la mano derecha, la cual es tan larga como el dedo medio. Con el cabello azul y ojos amarillos, y llevaba un sombrero blanco con dos extremos apuntando a la derecha y un gran pañuelo morado colgando del cuello.

Harry al principio se sintió un poco intimidado, primero porque no le agradaban mucho los payasos, y con eso se refería a la inmensa cantidad de pintura que la mujer delante de él se había puesto. Pero después de unos minutos de intensa y adorable imaginación que implicaban unas toallas y agua para intentar que tan bonita era la chica, le sonrío y la besó, haciendo que la científica loca balbucee algo que parecía interpretarse como: "Es la primera vez que alguien me toca por motus propio" …

Avanzando a la próxima persona que debía saludar, descubrió algo que empezó a generar risitas en toda la sala. Delante del aprendiz de mago se hallaba la chica de grandes ojos turquesas. Pero la razón por la que todos estaban riéndose, era porque la diferencia de alturas entre la capitana y Harry era muy poca. Algo que divertía en demasía a los demás espectadores.

-Hola! Soy Harry y tú? – preguntó primero el pelinegro, rompiendo así la secuencia de saludos que le habían precedido hasta ahora.

-Soy Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Capitana de la Décima División de la Sociedad de Almas de los Escuadrones de Protección del Gotei 13- se presentó firmemente ante el niño delante de ella, tratando de hacer oídos sordos a las burlas que ocurrían a su alrededor.

Pero lo que nadie espera eran las siguientes palabras que saldrían de la boca del niño que estaban empezando a querer.

-Espero que nos llevemos bien, porque cuando crezca seré yo quien te cuide! Lo juro! Y a las demás también! – apenas esas palabras salieron de la boca las capitanas sintieron algo en sus interiores que creían olvidado con el tiempo. Celos. Pero cuando luego escucharon su última frase, algo en los pechos de cada una se calentó y no pudieron evitar un rubor.

Al pobre Yamamoto estaba a punto de darle un infarto de tanta felicidad que estaba conteniendo en su interior. Él tan solo quería reír hasta llorar por la hilaridad de la situación en la que se había metido sin saber su nieto. Ahora tendría que rezar cada noche para poder vivir y ver las consecuencias de las palabras del pequeño.

Todos esperaban expectantes algunos gritos de la pequeña capitana despotricando a las referencias sobre la altura que poseía. Pero tan solo recibieron una cara con una mirada perdida y un rubor que le llegaba hasta el cuello.

Si alguno hubiese entrado en ese mismo instante a la mente de Hitsugaya-taichou, hubiesen descubierto una escena donde la protagonizaban una versión adulta de Harry que llevaba en sus brazos a una capitana que apoyaba su cabeza en el musculoso pecho del macho.

Una escena que, si la hubiese visto la teniente de la División Diez, nunca la dejaría en paz a su superiora.

Ignorando completamente la complejidad de la situación, el niño siguió con su misión de presentarse a las hermosas mujeres que marcarían su futuro.

Pero antes de que pudiese siquiera ver la cara de quien tenía en frente, fue atrapado por unas suaves y tersas manos, y llevado rápidamente contra dos suaves bultos que Harry usó como almohada por unos minutos, ausente de todos los gritos que ocurrían en la sala.

-Suelta en este instante a Harry-kun, Shunsui-chan! – exclamó Ukitake-taichou al a ver compañera raptar al niño de pelo cuervo.

-NO! Es MÍO, si ustedes no aprovecharon para apropiárselo entonces se joden! – respondió a los gritos mientras se aferraba aún más a Harry, haciendo sudar a los demás por su tozudez.

-Ya suéltalo maldita borracha! Seguro solo quieres aprovecharte de él! –

-Míralo! Ya está inconsciente! Lo vas a matar con tus pechos! –

-A él seguro no le gustan las mujeres que se la pasan haciendo de vagas! –

-Juro que si no lo sueltas ahora mismo…la próxima vez que estés lastimada…ku, ku, ku, ku! –

-Cuando vayas a beber tu sake la próxima vez, me encargaré de que sea veneno en verdad! –

-Seguro lo obligarás a usar ese feo kimono que llevas y tu estúpido sombrero! –

…

…

…

Ya a estas alturas el Soutaichou estaba empezando a cabrearse con tantos griteríos en su presencia, pero más que nada estaba empezando a sentirse celoso de la posición que tenía en este momento su nieto. Todo hombre querría estar en su posición, descansando en el plácido confort de unos suaves pechos femeninos…

-YA BASTA! Kyoraku-taichou continúe con los saludos y por amor del Alma Rey…deje respirar a mi nieto! – gritó el anciano sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho al último.

-Ni-ni-nieto?! – fue la unísona pregunta de la sala.

-Terminen con las presentaciones y luego les explicaré- dijo con desgano, deseoso de solo poder retirarse y beber en nombre de Harry.

-Está bien, oye Harry-chan…estás despierto? – preguntó la capitana de la Octava División a pequeño que dormitaba en su amplio pecho.

-Mmh…? Quién eres? Estaba durmiendo muy bien…- dijo con en un tono de voz bajo el niño mientras se refregaba los ojitos lo que ocasionaba que sus gafas se torciesen un poco, y bostezaba luego de su mini siesta, sin darse cuenta que algunas de las mujeres de la sala estaban sangrando por la nariz ante tanta ternura.

-Je, je! Lo siento si te desperté Harry-chan. Mi nombre es Shunsui Kyoraku, y soy la capitana de la División número ocho. Espero que pasemos mucho tiempo juntos- le dijo con un tono feliz expectante del beso que esperaba recibir del ojiverde, quien no la decepcionó y cuando estaba por apoyar sus labios en la mejilla, movió suavemente su cara para que el beso fuese justo en la comisura de los labios, ganándose así un flagrante fulgor de sus compañeras capitanas a quienes les respondió mostrándoles la lengua.

-Es un placer conocerte Harry-san. Mi nombre es Byakuya Kuchiki y soy la capitana de la Sexta División del Gotei 13- le saludó una mujer de piel pálida y ojos violáceos, largo pelo negro adornado con un kenseikan que distribuía algunos mechones hacia su izquierda, unos mitones en sus manos y una larga bufanda blanca alrededor de su cuello.

Harry tan solo podía verla sin emitir sonido alguno, pues la belleza de la mujer lo había enmudecido. Si bien él no quería admitir que todas las mujeres eran como ángeles para su vista, la que estaba delante de él ahora mismo era preciosa con todos los adornos que llevaba. El pobre mago solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza y darle un beso para rápidamente seguir con la última persona que le faltaba presentarse.

-Hola Harry-kun, soy la capitana de la Cuarta División y mi nombre es Retsu Unohana. Espero que seamos buenos amigos! – la mujer que irradiaba un aura maternal se presentó ante el mago, quien se sonrojó un poco ante lo bonita que era y le pidió que si podía agacharse un poco, a lo que ella asintió, solo para ser recompensada con un beso que por alguna razón la hizo muy feliz.

* * *

Después de finalizar los saludos a los capitanes, Hari rápidamente procedió a saludar a los tenientes, cuyas reacciones fueron bastante variadas. Desde arrumacos y arrullos por parte de las damas, a miradas de admiración, envidia y orgullo por parte de los hombres.

Volviendo al ruedo, Hari se fue al lado de su abuelo, quien le había hecho señas para que se siente a su lado, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a pasar tanto tiempo de pie. Y si uno prestaba bastante atención podía ver al pequeño ojiverde metiendo una mano bajo su camiseta y hacerle caricias a la pequeña bola de pelos que dormitaba tranquila en la calidez del cuerpo del niño.

-Bien, ahora que todos los saludos se han efectuado, quiero decirles quien es en verdad Harry. Él es mi nieto. El hijo de mi difunta hija- declaró Yamamoto, recibiendo como respuesta un silencio abismal.

-Sensei, usted tuvo una hija? – preguntó una confundida Ukitake.

-Jūshirō, sé honesta con tu pregunta…Yama-ji, estuviste con una mujer? Y yo que siempre pensé que eras un anciano amargado…- dijo una descarada Kyoraku.

-Así es. Hace unas décadas, el Alma Rey me dio por intermedio de Ichibe-dono unas "vacaciones" por mi labor en la Soul Society, quizás algunas de ustedes notaron mi ausencia por unos años, en donde fui reemplazado por Chojiro- explicó el anciano ignorando el segundo comentario mientras todos en la sala escuchaban atentamente, incluyendo el pequeño Harry quien trataba aprender algo más sobre su familia.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo…tiene razón Soutaichou, pero ninguna de nosotras preguntó ya que era su decisión el contarnos. Aunque hubiese sido bueno que nos lo diga…- dijo muy por lo bajo la última parte la capitana Ichimaru, haciendo que sus compañeras asientan imperceptiblemente con la cabeza mientras que Harry las imitaba graciosamente.

-Bueno, si…una vez que me dieron permiso, decidí ir de vacaciones a Europa, o más específicamente a Inglaterra…sí Chojiro, fui a Inglaterra y no te traje tu preciado té- Genryūsai dijo mordazmente la última parte haciendo que su teniente palideciese abruptamente, ya que nunca creía que su capitán le hiciese algo de tal magnitud.

-Por-por-por qué? – fue lo único que pudo decir el pobre hombre.

-Oh! No lo sé…quizás fue porque la última vez que quisiste preparar un poco de té volaste la mitad del maldito cuartel! – gritó iracundo el Soutaichou, sin prestarle atención a las risitas que Harry hacía por las caras chistosas que habían en la sala.

-Ya le dije que lo siento Comandante…alrededor de cincuenta veces…-

-Geez…olvídalo. Bien, como les decía fui a Inglaterra y en mi estadía allí conocí a una hermosa mujer llamada Rose Evans-

-Mi Obaa-chan? – preguntó un Harry con emociones mezcladas al oír los relatos de sus parientes, pues cada vez que intentaba preguntarle algo su tía Petunia, ella alejaba al pobre diciéndole que no la molestara, o que los fenómenos no merecen saber sobre ciertas cosas. Algo que apenaba mucho al pequeño.

-Sí Harry, tu Obaa-chan, ella era una mujer muy bonita y tenía un espíritu bondadoso. Cuando la vi por primera vez, supe que me había enamorado de verdad en toda mi extensa vida. Al principio era reacio a decirle quien era en verdad, pero luego de que ella me confesó su verdadero origen fuimos felices y tuvimos dos hermosas hijas. Lily, tu madre, que tenía el pelo rojo fuego como su madre y mis ojos, y Petunia con el pelo como el mío y los ojos de tu abuela. Aunque ahora que te veo, solo tengo una hija por mal que me pese- dijo con lástima la oración final, ya que él y Rose la habían educado mejor que eso.

-Por qué dice eso Soutaichou? Acaso le hicieron algo a Harry-kun? – preguntó una dudosa Tōsen.

-Quieres decirles tú Harry? Nadie te está obligando, pero si lo haces nadie te rechazará, te dije que esta será tu nuevo hogar y no miento. Es tu decisión mi nieto- dijo Yamamoto mientras pasaba suavemente su mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño, quien había agachado la miraba y algunas lágrimas empezaban a caer, lo que ocasionó que súbitamente la capitana del Segundo Escuadrón vaya a abrazarlo y algunas otras se acerquen a consolarlo.

-Yo..yo..soy un monstruo según mi tía Petunia…- dijo entre sollozos Harry, lo que ocasionó que todas las personas empiecen a aumentar su presión espiritual por la furia.

-No Harry-kun, no eres un monstruo. Eres un niño hermoso, y todas te queremos- le decía en un susurro Suì-Fēng ya que no soportaba verlo en tal estado, algo dentro de ella quería que lo abrace y le de todo el amor posible.

-Ellos nunca dejaban comer a pesar de que yo tenía que cocinar. Si quemaba algo, tío Vernon me castigaría y me encerraría en mi armario por varios días- seguía confesando el mago, sin darse cuenta que algunas personas ya habían empezado a llorar por las palabras que estaban escuchando.

Genryūsai nunca se había sentido tan decepcionado en su vida. Petunia, su hija, había despreciado a su propio sobrino, por el simple hecho de ser hijo de Lily. Por el simple hecho de que lo más seguro es que Harry es un mago. Él nunca creyó que la envidia y los celos la llevasen a cometer tal atrocidad, algo que ni siquiera su peor enemigo sería capaz de hacer.

Lágrimas corrían por sus ojos cerrados, lágrimas de dolor, pena, rabia…lágrimas de asco de estar relacionado con esa mujer despreciable.

-Yo hacía las tareas de la casa. Cortaba el césped, arreglaba el cerco, limpia los muebles…-

-Suficiente Harry. Por favor, para- dijo su abuelo, finalizando así la confesión del niño, para ir y tomarlo en sus brazos, dejando que llore en su hombre, permitiéndole que suelte todo su dolor mientras que él le acariciaba su espalda de manera tranquilizadora haciendo que finalmente se duerma, mientras que murmuraba pidiendo por sus padres.

-Yamamoto Soutaichou, solicito permiso para ir al mundo de los vivos- dijo en un tono serio, el cual era realmente extraño, Kyoraku.

-Pedido denegado Kyoraku-taichou- le respondió el anciano.

-Per…- intentó protestar solo para ser detenida por un gesto de su superior.

-Denegué el pedido a ti. Pero no significa que esto vaya a quedar sin castigo. Suì-Fēng-taichou, tiene como misión ir al mundo de los vivos y capturar a los miembros adultos de la familia Dursley. Estoy bastante seguro que Kurotsuchi-taichou está deseosa de hacer experimentos con algunos especímenes, no es así? – habló con voz firme, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, para que inmediatamente sonrían pícaramente al saber que iban a poder vengar al pequeño de pelo cuervo.

-Así se hará mi Comandante General. Si no es mucha molestia, podría preguntarle qué hará con Harry ahora? – fue la cuestión de la representante de la Segunda División.

-Viendo que Harry ha pasado por demasiadas emociones el día de hoy, lo llevaré a dormir a mi recinto. Y en lo que queda de la semana estará conmigo, en donde le enseñaré todo sobre nuestro mundo y lo ayudaré en alguna de sus cosas personales. De ahí en adelante, viendo como ustedes se han encariñado con él, pasará una semana en cada una de los escuadrones. Así que, por favor, traten de no abusar de él y esperen a que tenga al menos diez años más- dijo Yamamoto, viendo como sus subordinadas se ruborizaban y emitían pequeños sonidos de victoria ante las explicaciones del anciano. Aunque al oír la última frase no pudieron evitar que, literalmente, vapor salga de sus oídos debido a las fantasías de estar junto a un Harry adulto haciendo cosas de adultos.

Viendo como el ambiente tenso finalmente había amainado, abuelo y nieto se empezaron a retirar del recinto para ir a dormir. Pero antes de salir por la puerta, Yamamoto volteó su cabeza y en un tono bastante burlón dijo:

-Por cierto, antes de olvidarme de algo importante, Harry no solo es parte shinigami, sino también parte mago-

Y con eso se retiró triunfante, sabiendo que había dejado a todos sus subordinados con la boca abierta ante la última noticia.

* * *

Eran altas horas de la noche en el mundo espiritual, y un grupo de personas que se ocultaban bajo capas de color negro se hallaban reunidas en un salón secreto bajo los terrenos de la Tercera División.

-Veo que todos han recibido el mensaje…- el hombre número uno dijo.

-Sí, y todos creemos que es por un asunto en particular- respondió el número dos.

-Así es…Harry Potter- dijeron al unísono el número tres y cuatro.

-Todos llegamos a la conclusión de que lo sucedido hace unas horas atrás nos ha obligado a tomar ciertas medidas- complementó el quinto hombre.

Sacando una caja con artículos, todos se dispusieron a tomar los objetos y decidir qué hacer con ellos. Unas fotos, unas velas, un poco de arcilla, y un poco de comida.

-Creemos que después de ver lo que Harry Potter ha logrado contra las mujeres más frías e insensibles de toda la Soul Society, hemos decidido en convertirlo en nuestro nuevo ídolo. Y es por eso que ahora haremos una estatuilla con su figura basándonos en las fotos, y le daremos a modo de ofrenda la comida y las velas- dijo nuevamente el hombre número uno.

Los demás tan solo pudieron asentir y empezar a trabajar con la arcilla, pero antes quitándose las oscuras capas, revelando así a los tenientes masculinos de las divisiones uno, tres, seis, siete, nueve y los asientos tres y cuatro de la división número once.

Al cabo de una largo y laboriosa hora, la figura del ídolo estaba finalizada y puesta sobre un altar. Y a sus pies todos los hombres adorándolo bajo el cántico de:

-OH GRAN HARRY POTTER! BENDÍCENOS CON TU PODER PARA SER ALGÚN DÍA COMO TÚ! TODOS ADOREMOS AL GRAN HARRY POTTER! –

* * *

Mientras tanto al otro lado del globo, un pequeño elfo en la mansión Malfoy estornudo llamando la atención de todos los habitantes de la casa.

* * *

 ** _Bueno, aquí finalizó el episodio número dos de este fic. Espero que les haya sido de su agrado._**

 ** _Por favor déjenme sus comentarios y críticas, ya que con ellas podré mejorar la historia._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hola a todos los lectores de Fanfiction!_**

 ** _Aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo de mi nueva historia._**

 ** _Quiero agradecer a todos los que dieron favorito, comentaron y siguen esta historia._**

 ** _No soy dueño de ningún personaje. Eso es trabajo de Rowling y Tite Kubo._**

 ** _Aún sigo sin saber que fue de Nel, Tier, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Grimmjow…tantas preguntas sin respuesta…_**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Ninjas entre nosotros.

Hoy se cumplía la segunda semana de Harry en la Soul Society. Y eso significaba que el pequeño mago le tocaba residir durante siete días en los cuarteles de la Segunda División.

Se podía apreciar como el ojiverde iba prácticamente a los brincos todo el camino desde donde se alojaba con su abuelo, hacia el lugar de trabajo de la capitana Suì-Fēng. La gente que lo veía pasar no podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante la nueva atracción de la Sociedad de Almas, una atracción que portaba felicidad y ternura dibujada en su carita.

Justo antes de llegar a las puertas de la Brigada número Dos, el pequeño de pelo cuervo recordaba las enseñanzas que le había instruido Yamamoto durante todos los días que habían pasado juntos desde el momento que fue hallado ese día de lluvia.

 _Flashback_

 _-Entonces Harry-kun, qué piensas de las personas que conociste ayer? – el anciano de larga barba blanca cenicienta le preguntó a su nieto que se hallaba comiendo su desayuno._

 _-Uhm…? Oh sí! Ellas eran muy buenas y muy bonitas también! – exclamó el pequeño mientras tragaba su porción de pescado y bebía su té, cosas que aunque no estuviese acostumbrado a desayunar había aprendido por las malas a no desperdiciar comida._

 _Separando un poco de su pescado y dejando un plato con leche, Harry procedió a despertar a Yoruichi e indicarle que desayune con él, recibiendo como respuesta un maullido y un lamido en la cara del niño, divirtiendo al anciano que los miraba._

 _-Así que buenas y bonitas eh…? Entonces no tendrás ningún problema en pasar una semana con cada una de ellas para que las conozcas mejor y aprendas más sobre en qué consiste ser un shinigami? – comentó Yamamoto mientras esbozaba una sonrisa al repetir las palabras del pequeño enfrente de él._

 _-En serio?! Gracias, Ojii-san! Eres genial! Oíste eso Yoru-chan? Voy a pasar un tiempo con ellas y aprender a ser un shinigami! – chilló emocionado el niño mientras corría a abrazar a su abuelo y la gata miraba con anhelo en sus ojos dorados, queriendo pasar más tiempo durmiendo en la calidez del pecho del ojiverde._

 _-Me alegro que te agrade la idea que propuse ayer cuando caíste dormido. Ahora Harry-kun, tengo una duda…cómo es que aprendiste a usar honoríficos o decir abuelo en japonés? – cuestionó con verdadera curiosidad, mientras que Yoruichi había dejado de comer para también prestar atención a aquello, pues también le había llamado la atención la primera vez que lo conoció._

 _-Bueno…te lo diré Ojii-san, pero solo si me prometes que no me tratarás como tía Petunia y tío Vernon- le respondió medio cabizbajo llamando de manera inminente el interés de la mujer de piel chocolate, pues algunas de las explicaciones que se habían dado la noche anterior, ella había estado durmiendo._

 _-Harry, debes saber que no importa lo que esas personas te hayan dicho antes. Ellos ya no son tu familia, ahora vives aquí, con tu abuelo. Y yo nunca te trataré mal- con una voz suave y comprensiva le contestó Genryūsai, mientras que Yoruichi se posicionaba en el regazo del niño y lamia su mano para hacerle saber que tenía su apoyo._

 _-Gracias Ojii-san, Yoru-chan- agradeció el ojiverde, dándole una sonrisa de dientes completos y un beso en la nariz a la gata negra, quien agradecía el estar en esa forma pues sino estaría completamente ruborizada._

 _-Ya, ya pequeño. Ahora cuéntame cómo es que aprendiste-_

 _-Ya que mi primo Dudley no quería leer nada en casa, él siempre me tiraba los libros para despertarme en el armario. En vez de devolverlos, empecé a juntarlos y practicar para aprender a leer. Cuando tí…digo Petunia y Vernon me hicieron subir al avión, una mujer con sombrero repartía un volante a los niños para que aprendan algunas palabras en japonés, como papá, mamá, abuelo, abuela. Y también como decir cuando hablo con una niña o un niño- dijo simplemente el niño, mientras esperaba alguna reacción de sus dos acompañantes._

 _Harry esperó y esperó…Hasta que al final se dignó en levantarse de donde estaba y patearle la espinilla a Yamamoto, quien, adolorido maldijo por lo bajo sacándole una sonrisa al pequeño. Por otra parte, Yoruichi estaba completamente anonadada. Nunca en su vida hubiese creído que un pequeño niño, abandonado a su suerte, supiese auto superarse en cosas como leer, y aprender un nuevo idioma._

 _Genryūsai tan solo abrazó a su nieto, y le dijo que estaba realmente orgulloso de que fuese tan capaz, que lo había heredado de su madre, quien había logrado una hazaña similar a tan corta edad. Y que también se encargaría de continuar en enseñarle sobre el nuevo idioma que debía dominar si pensaba ir en momentos a alguna ciudad de Japón._

 _De esa manera, tanto abuelo como nieto (y shinigami transformada en gata que tiene cierto enamoramiento con nuestro protagonista), procedieron a empezar con los estudios de lectura y caligrafía. Al principio le fue difícil a Harry, pero luego de la primera hora, ya se sentía como pez en el agua, enorgulleciendo enormemente al Comandante General y también a la heredera del clan Shihoin._

 _Fin Flashback_

Luego de caminar un buen rato y seguir las indicaciones de algunas personas que se encontraba en el camino, Harry logró llegar a las puertas de la Segunda División.

* * *

Justo cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, el pequeño Harry fue detenido por una sombra gigantesca que apareció a su lado, asustándolo repentinamente ante la creencia de volver a encontrarse con otro Hollow.

-Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo niñato?! – una exclamación exaltó al ojiverde, abrazando instintivamente a su abdomen, lugar donde su amiga Yoru-chan se hallaba descansando cómodamente.

Harry levantó la vista lentamente, solo para encontrarse con un sujeto bastante peculiar.

Un Shinigami muy alto y corpulento, doblando en altura a la pequeña Capitana, y fácilmente triplicando su peso. Su cara era ancha y poco agraciada, con una gran nariz y boca. Su pelo, negro y lo lleva peinado de una forma poco corriente. Llevando un uniforme normal de Shinigami, salvo por una gran gola morada, y también suele llevar muchas joyas y oro.

-Yo…yo…- intentaba decir el ojiverde, pero el aspecto desagradable que tenía el hombre delante de él le recordaba demasiado a Vernon, pero sin bigote.

-Te he preguntado que demonios haces acá niño!? Lárgate! – gritó iracundo el grotesco shinigami, despertando repentinamente a Yoruichi de su siesta.

-Yo…yo…yo vine aquí a ver a Suì-chan…-en voz baja dijo el niño, mientras abrazaba más fuerte a su compañera.

-Suì-chan? Acaso te refieres a mi queridísima y valiente Taichou? Acaso crees que alguien tan grandiosa como ella desearía ver a un mocoso como tú? Lárgate! Ni creas que entrarás aquí! Solo sobre mi cadáver podrás ver a Taichou! – furiosamente exclamó, haciendo que el pequeño Harry se entristezca por no poder ir a ver a la petite Capitana que tanto ansiaba.

* * *

Resignado, nuestro amado héroe de pelo cuervo procedió a retirarse lentamente, mientras trataba de no llorar. Una pequeña lengua áspera le lamía la cara para aumentarle la autoestima que rápidamente estaba cayendo, cosa que funcionó perfectamente pues el niño le devolvió una sonrisa brillante y unas caricias que hacían derretir a la shinigami transformada.

Caminando por uno de los costados del Escuadrón número Dos, Harry vio que lo sorprendió de manera excepcional.

Alrededor de una veintena de personas vestidas de negro iban saltando entre los árboles hasta llegar al interior de la Segunda División y entrar a las barracas.

Harry tan solo podía abrir la boca de la misma forma que un pescadito. Ningún sonido podía salir de su persona. Estaba completamente anonadado ante su descubrimiento. Yoruichi al ver que Harry no reaccionaba, empezó a preocuparse y, en consecuencia, procedió a maullar y lamerle la nariz y mover frenéticamente la cola delante de sus ojos, tratando de llamar su atención.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de tomar su forma humana, Harry la abrazó firme pero suavemente mientras saltaba felizmente y a la vez decía velozmente:

-Ninjas! Hay ninjas Yoru-chan! Y Suì-chan seguro es un ninja también! Ahora se cómo podemos entrar! Tenemos que disfrazarnos para que ese ogro de la puerta nos deje pasar! – exclamaba emocionado el ojiverde mientras besaba en la nariz a la gatita quien se había desmayado ante el tratamiento amoroso que el niño le estaba dando.

La gente que pasaba por al lado del niño tan solo podía aguantarse la risa ante tal demostración. Solo para ser repentinamente sorprendidos al ver que el ojiverde había desaparecido velozmente de donde estaba y una senda de tierra levantada indicaba que iba en dirección de la Primera División.

-E-e-eso fu-fu-fue Shunpo? – preguntó uno de los transeúntes solo para recibir a modo de respuesta un encogimiento de hombros y miradas perdidas tratando de comprender lo que había hecho el pequeño.

* * *

-Sé que Ojii-san dijo que, si necesitaba ropa, aquí iba a estar- Harry murmuraba luego de haber depositado a Yoruichi sobre una almohada y él hurgaba en un baúl con vestimentas de distintas clases.

-Meow? – maulló curiosa Yoruichi, tratando de investigar lo que su pequeño ojiverde estaba buscando entre tanto bullicio.

-Acá está! Mira Yoru-chan, con esto ahora podremos entrar sin que ese ogro nos corra! – felizmente exclamó el niño mientras levantaba unas vestimentas de color negro.

Sin esperar un minuto más, Harry empezó a quitarse las ropas que llevaba puesto, sin darse cuenta que la shinigami transformada en gata estaba viéndolo, cosa que solo duró tres segundos, pues inmediatamente se giró y trataba de borrar de su mente las imágenes que estaba creando en las cuales participaban un Harry adulto y ella en una habitación a oscuras.

-Yoru-chan, te encuentras bien? Estás sangrando por la nariz…ven deja que te limpie- escuchó la gata negra antes de ser alzada y tratada suavemente ante las consecuencias de su mente sucia.

-Meow! – exclamó la shinigami tratando de hacerle creer al niño que no había sido nada que tuviese que preocuparle.

-Me asustaste, lo sabes? Bien! Ahora puedo continuar contigo ya que estamos! – eufóricamente proclamó el ojiverde mientras pacientemente envolvía de manera suave pero firme a la gatita en algo que simulaba ser un disfraz de ninja.

* * *

Yoruichi quería estar enojada por estar siendo manipulada de tal manera, pero en realidad es que no podía, pues cada vez que Harry rozaba su piel con sus dedos, ella se derretía como hielo expuesto al sol del mediodía.

Luego de que el pelo cuervo la soltase, ella se dirigió a un espejo que había en la habitación, solo para que cuando vio su reflexión tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reír a carcajadas. Harry no había hecho un mal trabajo, todo lo contrario, era estupendo. Si con su pelaje negro no hubiese sido suficiente, ahora estaba vestida con un mini disfraz de ninja de color azul medianoche.

Si su amiga Kisuke la viese ahora, ella realmente dudaría de cuál sería su reacción principal. Si reírse a su costa o tomarle fotos para luego encuadrarlas y tenerlas en su mesita de luz.

Girándose, la ojidorada miró con asombro como su compañero de abrazos terminada de completar su vestimenta, lo que consistía en taparse la cabeza dejando ver solamente los hermosos ojos verdes en los que ella, a cada momento se perdía de forma magistral.

-Vamos Yoru-chan! Ahora podemos entrar a rescatar a Suì-chan de ese ogro que no quiere dejarnos verla! – Harry dijo emocionado mientras tomaba a la pequeña ninja y la depositaba sobre su cabeza, logrando de tal manera que la ojidorada vea todo desde una perspectiva aérea.

Definitivamente esta semana iba a ser memorable para Yoruichi Shihoin.

* * *

-Discúlpeme señor, me podría decir donde está Suì-chan? – el ojiverde preguntó a un shinigami con vestimenta del Onmitsukidō que lo miraba con total curiosidad de como un niño había logrado colarse en el interior de la Segunda División.

Para ser honesto, no le fue muy difícil a Harry y Yoruichi, el entrar al recinto. Con sus trajes puestos y sin decir palabra alguna, pasaron al lado del teniente Ōmaeda que estaba atragantándose con sus galletas de arroz y no les prestó atención alguna. Cosa que hizo muy feliz al niño, pues su plan había funcionado a la perfección. Por otra parte, a Yoruichi le pareció muy surrealista que alguien como el incompetente de Ōmaeda esté a cargo de la entrada del recinto. Definitivamente el nivel de tenientes de la Segunda División había caído con el paso del tiempo.

Al ver que el shinigami no le contestaría en un largo tiempo, Harry hizo una faneca a pesar de tener su cara tapada, y se dirigió al próximo sujeto que pudiese responderle su duda.

A pesar de que algunos le dijesen que en verdad no sabían la localización actual de su capitana, o en su defecto que era información confidencial, los miembros de la Segunda División hallaban bastante entretenido el tener a un niño disfrazado como ellos con un gato en su cabeza, que también estaba con un disfraz para mimetizarse en el entorno del escuadrón.

Harry por otro lado estaba empezando a disgustarse y entristecerse, pues ya llevaba más de una hora desde el incidente con Ōmaeda y sus planes para entrar, y aún no había logrado su acometido. Ver a su Suì-chan y pasar el resto de la semana con ella.

-Disculpe señorita, dónde puedo encontrar a Suì-chan? – generó por décima vez la pregunta el pequeño mago, esperando que la mujer que estaba de espaldas frente a él pueda ayudarlo.

-Umh? Oh! Tú debes de ser el pequeño del cual todos están hablando. Estás buscando a Taichou? Ven, te indicaré donde se encuentra su oficina- le dijo la mujer, ocasionando sin saber, que el nieto de Yamamoto se ponga eufórico al encontrar a alguien que lo ayude.

* * *

-Suì-Fēng-taichou, aquí hay alguien que desea verla- la shinigami de bajo rango le comunicó a su superiora.

-Está bien, dile que pase. Puedes retirarte a continuar con tu entrenamiento- respondió la capitana de la Segunda División.

Al recibir el visto bueno, Harry se preparó para entrar, pero justo en ese instante se percató de un pequeño detalle. Hace varios minutos había dejado de sentir el pequeño peso que había sobre su cabeza tapada. Al parecer Yoruichi había decido esconderse durante un rato, para así evitar que su antigua estudiante lo vea con el pequeño de ojos verdes. Si en el extraño e hipotético caso que la actual capitana la viese, bueno…en términos simples, estallaría el caos.

-Bien, hay algo que desees…Harry-kun? – la petite comenzó con un tono de voz neutro, practicado infinidades de veces, solo para terminar con un dejo de curiosidad y cariño al ver al pelo cuervo disfrazado.

Antes de que ella pudiese registrar que había pasado, el niño corrió directamente a donde estaba parada y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Harry-kun…sucedió algo? Por qué llegas tarde? Y ese disfraz? – empezó a preguntar sin tomar respiro alguno la Capitana al ver que el mago no se separaba de ella ni un segundo.

La mujer había empezado a preocuparse por el niño, pues el tiempo pasaba y no recibía respuesta alguna. Separándose levemente, se agachó para estar a su altura, solo para ser sorprendida nuevamente cuando Harry pasó sus bracitos por alrededor de su cuello y apoyó su cabeza contra su mejilla.

-Perdón…- el susurro salió de los labios del ojiverde.

-Por qué pides perdón? – la capitana dijo, tomando los lados de la cara de Harry y enfrentándose contra él.

-Por llegar tarde. Pero te juro que no fue mi culpa. Ese ogro malo no me quería dejar pasar- contestó el pelinegro, agachando la cabeza unos centímetros, ocasionando así que su pelo tape sus ojos.

Moviendo lentamente su mano para no asustarlo, Suì-Feng corrió los mechones que tapaban los bellos ojos verdes que tanto había empezado a amar. Una vez hecho eso, procedió a darle un beso en la frente, haciendo que el niño se sonroje por la cercanía y las acciones de la petite.

-No tienes que culparte de nada Harry-kun…pero tengo una duda, quién es ese ogro que no te permitía la entrada? – con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro por las reacciones que tuvo el niño, le preguntó la mujer.

-No sé cómo se llamaba, pero estaba en la entrada, era muy alto y gordo…-respondió a los pedidos el niño.

-Espera un momento…estaba comiendo galletas de arroz como un cerdo? – con creciente ira cuestionó a Harry la capitana.

-Sip! Lo conoces Suì-chan? – cuando Harry dijo esa última palabra, la mujer no pudo evitar sonreír, pues le gustaba como sonaba su nombre con ese sufijo tan cariñoso.

-Por desgracia es mi teniente. Pero no te preocupes, no dejaré que se salga con la suya Harry-kun – le dijo la mujer, luego de sentarse en el suelo y depositar a Harry en su regazo mientras quitaba totalmente la parte que tapaba su pelo y se dedicaba a jugar con él.

-No! – exclamó rápidamente el ojiverde, sorprendiendo a la capitana de la Segunda División.

-Eh? Y por qué no? Acaso no te hizo mal? –

-Sí, pero…él es un ogro, y es mi trabajo el rescatarte de él…y así me darás un beso de recompensa- comenzó a decirle Harry a Suì-Feng para ir finalizando con un tono de voz muy bajito, pero no evitó que la fémina no lo escuche, haciendo que ella se ruborice ante la fantasía de ser salvada por un Harry adulto de una horda de Hollows y terminar con un beso a la luz de la luna.

-Suì-chan? Suì-chan? Me oyes? – Harry empezó a preguntarle mientras con un dedo empujaba suavemente su mejilla, aunque inconscientemente cuando lo hacía rozaba parte de su labio, cosa que, sin saberlo, disfrutaba de la sedosidad que tenían.

-Sí, si…lo siento Harry-kun, tan solo me había perdido en mis pensamientos. Ahora, puedes decirme por qué llevas ese disfraz? –

-No es un disfraz! Es mi traje de ninja para poder salvarte! – exclamó con valentía el ojiverde, haciendo que su acompañante se ría.

-Oh, en serio? Y cómo es que pudiste entrar son que te vuelvan a echar? –

-Pasé sin hacer ni un ruido, y de esa forma el ogro come galletas no me dijo nada-

Con eso dicho, Suì-Feng tuvo que contenerse las ganas de levantarse y golpearse la cabeza contra una pared. Pero viendo que estaba más cómoda teniendo a Harry en su regazo, suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza contra el cuerpito del niño.

-Entonces, como harás para salvarme de ese terrible ogro, mi querido y valiente ninja? – con un dejo de burla le preguntó al mago.

-Es un secreto. Vas a tener que esperar aquí, y cuando lo haya acabado te vendré a buscar! –

-Pero yo quería ver cómo me salvabas de ese monstruo- empezó a seguirle el juego, sonriendo ante las travesuras del mago.

-No! Vas a tener que prometerme que no verás hasta que te venga a buscar- y con eso dicho, le entregó su dedo meñique a modo de promesa.

Viendo que Harry no iba a ceder a sus pedidos, a Suì-Feng no le quedó más remedio que aceptar la promesa. Sellando con su propio dedo meñique y ganándose una brillante sonrisa del ojiverde, antes de volver a ponerse los trapos que envolvían su cara e irse en su misión. Dejando en la soledad de la habitación a la capitana, cuyas fantasías de tintes adultos inundaban nuevamente su mente.

* * *

La gente que componía la escuadra de la Segunda División se detenía y veía con una mezcla de curiosidad y diversión a lo que la pequeña atracción de la Soul Society estaba haciendo en estos momentos en el patio.

Algunos se preguntaban por qué no estaba con su capitana, pues hace unos minutos atrás estaba preguntándole a cada persona que se hallaba. En lugar de eso, miraban como cargaba en este instante unas seis bolsas de galletas de arroz, cosa que agradecían que no fuesen tan pesadas para poder cargarlas. Moviendo un poco la vista, vieron como hacían un pequeño caminito con cada galleta hasta donde una trampa hecha con una soga bien tirante estaba esperando.

Al principio ellos no sabían la razón verdadera del peculiar pedido que había hecho el mago a un quinto asiento que pasaba justo a su lado. Pero al ver detenidamente ahora, se daban cuenta que era una trampa para algún animal.

Pero justo ahí la cosa se complicaba para todos los espectadores.

No sabían que animal que se hallase en la Sociedad de Almas, devorara las insulsas galletas de arroz. Esa era otro motivo por el cual todos ellos estaban expectantes a lo que fuese a ocurrir dentro de un rato.

* * *

-Yoru-chan…estás lista? – preguntó el ojiverde.

-Meow! – maulló la shinigami transformada en gato.

-Ven, hay que escondernos. El ogro se acerca- y con eso dicho, ambos fueron a ubicarse detrás de un arbusto.

Justo en ese preciso momento, Ōmaeda apareció por una esquina, masticando cuanta galleta le cupiese en la boca y agarrando las que encontraba en el piso.

Los espectadores que también se habían escondido, no podían creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. La trampa que parecía sacada de una caricatura del mundo de los vivos estaba surtiendo efecto en el teniente de la Segunda División.

En el momento en el que Marechiyo Ōmaeda vio el camino de galletas, su destino por el resto de su vida había sido marcado por el mismo Alma Rey.

Llegando al momento culmine de la trampa, Harry le dio el visto bueno a Yoruichi. Quien viendo la tácita orden del ojiverde, procedió a sacar una garra de su peluda patita y cortó la soga que detonaba la maquinaria de toda la creación de su pequeño amigo.

Con eso, el teniente fue apresado por su pie, quedando suspendido en el aire, mientras lloraba por las galletas de arroz que se le habían caído al suelo y no podía alcanzarlas.

Decir que todo el mundo estaba asombrado era poco. Más de uno estaba tentado a salir de su escondite y empezar a aplaudir eufóricamente ante tal genialidad que acababa de ocurrir. Sin contar a los que ya habían comenzado a tomar fotos de lo sucedido.

Pero lo que más les sorprendió fue el hecho de que Harry apareció velozmente de su escondite con un balde en sus manitos y con un solo movimiento, lo utilizó para meter la grotesca cabeza mal peinada de Ōmaeda. Algunos querían reír ahora, pero algo los detuvo.

La sonrisa que llevaba el pequeño niño.

Esa sonrisa les había dejado muy en claro que nunca, pero nunca debían cabrearlo. Claro, a menos que deseen ser atrapados por algún método muy humillante como el que estaban apreciando.

* * *

-Suì-chan! Lo logré! Vencí al ogro! – exclamaba jubilosamente Harry tras acercarse a la petite que aún seguía perdida en sus fantasías.

-En serio Harry-kun? Puedo ir a ver ahora? – despabilándose preguntó.

-Hmm…aún no. Primero quiero hacerte un regalo. Cierra los ojos por favor- y con eso dicho, Harry se movió a su espalda, y utilizando la venda con la que se tapaba su cabeza, envolvió los ojos de la capitana, que dejándose llevar nuevamente por sus fantasías eróticas para mayores de dieciocho años, empezó a sonrojarse como un tomate.

-Ha-Ha-Harry-kun, qué estás haciendo? –

-Shhh…ahora vamos, te llevaré con cuidado- respondió solamente el pelinegro, tomando su mano y guiándola con cuidado a donde había logrado su cometido.

Soltando brevemente la mano de la capitana, Harry fue a buscar un palo que había separado previamente a su idea. Cosa que llamó la atención de todos los espectadores que aún seguían en sus lugares, pues tenían un presentimiento de que esto no se había acabado.

-Toma Suì-chan. Delante de ti hay una piñata- con el tono más inocente que tenía le dijo a la mujer.

-Una piñata? Y qué hay dentro? –

-Caramelos- respondió rápidamente el niño, haciéndose a un lado para empezar a ver como castigaban al hombre que había evitado que viese a su amiga.

Viendo que los minutos pasaban, y la piñata no reventaba, Suì-Feng se quitó la venda de los ojos y vio como un amoratado Marechiyo estaba retorciéndose de dolor, colgado de un pie y con la cabeza atascada en un balde. Cosa que la dejó con la boca abierta y se giró instintivamente a Harry, quien estaba riéndose.

-Harry-kun, tú hiciste esto? –

-Sip! –

-Por qué? –

-Porque él no me dejó verte más temprano. Y porque era un ogro que te tenía raptada. Ahora eres libre Suì-chan- se excusó Harry.

-Tú…tú…derrotaste a mi teniente con una soga, un balde y unas galletas? – atónita preguntó.

-Sip! – respondió nuevamente el pequeño mago.

-Tú eres un genio! – desinhibida de sus corrientes emociones gritó la petite, procediendo a abrazar fuertemente al niño y depositar un beso en la comisura de los labios, haciendo que ambos se sonrojen furiosamente y desvíen sus miradas por vergüenza.

-Eso le pasa por ser malo conmigo y más contigo- con un mohín dijo Harry, sacándole una risita a la capitana.

-Sabes qué…por el resto de la semana serás mi teniente. Ya que Ōmaeda estará en el escuadrón Cuatro para tratar sus heridas- le dijo mientras picaba su barriga con el palo, con una sonrisa dibuja en su rostro, pues por fin se había librado del vago de su división, y todo gracias al nieto de su Comandante General.

-Sí! Ahora pasaré más tiempo contigo! – chilló felizmente Harry.

* * *

El resto de la semana pasó lentamente, cosa que agradecieron todas las personas que habitaban el lugar, y se podía observar como Suì-Feng, luego de indicar el entrenamiento de sus subordinados, se dedicaba a jugar con Harry por todo el patio.

Sin que se diesen cuenta ninguno de los dos, a medida que se perseguían, la velocidad aumentaba, llegando al punto que inconscientemente utilizaban Shunpo para atraparse y abrazarse. Haciendo que el ganador pudiese hacerle cosquillas y darle besos al perdedor.

Harry disfrutó mucho su estadía en el lugar, mientras que Suì-Feng también estaba feliz, pero no podía evitar entristecerse al saber que pronto el niño tendría que ir a la Tercera División y ya no podría pasar más tiempo con él.

Pero eso fue efímero, ya que el nieto de Yamamoto le prometió que vendría a visitarla cada vez que pudiese.

* * *

Nuevamente se podía ver a un grupo de encapuchados reunidos en los terrenos secretos bajo el cuartel de la Tercera División.

-Así que Harry Potter ha vencido a Marechiyo Ōmaeda, dejándolo fuera de servicio por toda una semana? –

-Tal como lo escuchaste. Él lo derrotó tan fácilmente que vivirá avergonzado por el resto de su vida-

-Sin contar que, por eso mismo, Suì-Feng taichou lo nombró su teniente por el resto de la semana-

-Y no nos olvidemos que su recompensa fue ser besado repetidas veces por la mujer más fría de toda la Soul Society-

-…-

-…-

-…-

Moviéndose en silencio, todos se acercaron a donde estaba la figura de Harry y comenzaron a cantar nuevamente:

-OH GRAN HARRY POTTER! BENDÍCENOS CON TU PODER PARA SER ALGÚN DÍA COMO TÚ! TODOS ADOREMOS AL GRAN HARRY POTTER! –

* * *

De nuevo, al otro lado del mundo, un pequeño elfo con ojos como pelotas de tenis, estornudó ruidosamente mientras llevaba una vajilla de plata, provocando que casi lo arroje al suelo y genere un estruendo.

* * *

 ** _Bueno, aquí finalizó el episodio número tres de este fic. Espero que les haya sido de su agrado._**

 ** _Por favor déjenme sus comentarios y críticas, ya que con ellas podré mejorar la historia._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Buen día, tarde, noche a ustedes queridos lectores!_**

 ** _Aquí les dejo el episodio número cuatro de mi historia._**

 ** _Quiero agradecer a todos los que dieron favorito, comentaron y siguen esta historia._**

 ** _AVISO IMPORTANTE_**

 ** _Debido a que voy a estar estudiando para rendir los finales de la universidad, no voy a estar actualizando por un tiempo alrededor de tres semanas. Si me es posible, dentro de los próximos días publicaré un nuevo capítulo de "Supongo que creer, de vez en cuando puede ser divertido". En caso que no pueda, lo haré una vez finalizado mis exámenes. Les pido disculpas y que sean pacientes._**

 ** _MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION_**

 ** _No soy dueño de ningún personaje. Eso es trabajo de Rowling y Tite Kubo._**

* * *

Capítulo 4: El dilema del zorro

 _Las manos, pasando lentamente por su abdomen tonificado por los largos años de entrenamiento shinigami, mandándole pequeñas descargas eléctricas que la hacían jadear entre roce y roce. Sus labios, depositando suaves besos en su nuca, aspirando el olor a shampoo de durazno que su pelo tiene. Descendiendo centímetro a centímetro por su espalda, logrando que la capitana se arquee ante tal sensación que el ojiverde le enviaba._

 _Sentada sobre su regazo, con sus piernas ligeramente abiertas y una pequeña pieza de tela azul aterciopelada cubriendo su sexo ya humedecido por las caricias que recibía constantemente. Caricias que bajaban pulgada a pulgada por su columna vertebral, mientras que sus manos se desviaban ligeramente entre sus pechos, apretándolos suavemente, sacándole gemidos de excitación a la capitana._

 _Sin poder aguantar un segundo más la mujer de pelo plateado decidió levantarse de su lugar, solo para que darse un giro de ciento ochenta grados y sentarse nuevamente sobre las piernas de su pareja de pelo cuervo, envolviendo sus extremidades alrededor del torso desnudo del muchacho, casi de la misma manera que una serpiente._

 _Sin perder un momento más, sus bocas se fundieron en un apasionado beso, mordiéndose los labios, sacándose hilillos de sangre, hinchándolos hasta que el dolor los adormezca. Introduciendo sus lenguas en el interior, batallando arduamente, mientras sus manos bailaban por todos resquicios de su cuerpo, absorbiendo cada sensación de suavidad que sus pieles tenían._

 _El crecimiento de cierta parte masculina estaba rozando constantemente la entrepierna de la peli plateada, gimiendo descontroladamente dentro de la boca del muchacho, quien movía sus caderas en un vaivén hipnótico, llevando al punto del éxtasis a la dama con solo tocarla superficialmente._

 _-Harry-kun! Harry-kun! Más! Más, por favor! – con el rostro rojo por la mezcla de vergüenza y excitación que tenía en estos momentos._

 _-Gin-chan! Te amo! Te adoro mi diosa de la muerte! – entre bocanadas de aire proclamaba el nieto del Comandante General._

 _-Harry! No me dejes! Quédate conmigo! AH! AH! HARRY-KUN! – llegando al clímax, gritaba desaforadamente la mujer con sonrisa zorruna._

 _-GIN-CHAN! GIN-CH…-_

-Taichou! Ichimaru-taichou! Es hora de levantarse! – el teniente de la Tercera División, Kira Izuru, golpeteaba repetidas veces la puerta de la habitación de su superiora.

-Ehhh…? – fue la única respuesta comprensible que logró decir la mujer de pelo plateado, mientras trataba de sentarse en su cama, solo para sentir que el ambiente que la rodeaba olía a una mezcla de miel y almizcle, haciendo que se fije rápidamente a todos lados, tratando de advertir de dónde provenía.

Hasta que se dio cuenta que se generaba de la humedad que residía procedente de su entrepierna, provocándole un sonrojo masivo tras recordar el sueño que estaba teniendo.

Llevó una mano a su mejilla, tratando de controlar su rubor a un nivel normal antes de levantarse y empezar su día. Solo para detenerse una vez más y recapitular lo sucedido segundos atrás.

Ella estaba durmiendo. Soñaba con una versión adulta del pequeño mago de ojos esmeralda. Estaban satisfaciéndose mutuamente. Cuando ella estaba llegando al momento culmine, su estúpido teniente la había despertado y arruinado su perfecta imaginación.

Alguien iba a pagarlo muy caro…

Moviendo lentamente a donde su Zanpaku-tō se encontraba, para tomarla e indicar la punta afilada de la katana en dirección de la puerta, gritó:

-DISPARA HASTA MATAR SHINSŌ! – haciendo que la espada se alargue en un veloz movimiento blanco luminoso, dirigido directamente a empalar a su pobre subordinado, quien, gracias a tantos años de práctica, logró evadir y dejar a la persona que estaba acompañando hasta hace unos momentos.

* * *

Luego de haber liberado su Shikai, la mujer de sonrisa zorruna finalizo su rutina diaria de vestirse con sus ropas de shinigami y ponerse su haori de capitana del Tercer Escuadrón de la Soul Society.

En el momento en el que iba a abrir la puerta para preparase en recibir a su nueva afición nocturna, percibió aquella firma espiritual a la cual se había hecho muy apegada últimamente. Una firma que había estado esperando impacientemente a que venga a visitarla por toda una semana.

Eufórica por saber que el motivo de su incomodidad anterior estaba del otro lado de la puerta, se apresuró a ordenar todo lo más rápido posible y dirigirse a abrir la puerta con una sonrisa en su cara como el primer día que lo conoció.

-Gin-chan! – fue la exclamación que se oyó en todo el pasillo por parte del pequeño mago, corriendo fugazmente a abrazar a la mujer.

Gin no podía hacer nada más que devolver el abrazo y alejar lo más pronto posible todo pensamiento pervertido relacionado al sueño que había tenido. Estirando sus brazos para acariciar la mata de pelo negro, que debido a su altura de dos pies tres pulgadas (alrededor de setenta centímetros) su cabeza tan solo quedaba hundido en la parte superiora de sus piernas.

-Buen día Harry-kun! Espero que nos llevemos muy bien en toda esta semana que tenemos por delante! – la mujer de eterna sonrisa burlona le dijo.

Al momento en que se separaron unos pasos, la mujer se dio cuenta inmediatamente que algo le sucedía a Harry, pues por la mirada que llevaba, se percató que había algo que le había llamado la atención.

Algo proveniente de su habitación.

-Qué sucede Harry-kun? Acaso hay algo que te llame la atención? – con profunda curiosidad preguntó la alta mujer, girándose y viendo minuciosamente junto al niño de ojos verdes.

-Tu dormitorio. Huele rico…casi dulce y picante a la vez… Estuviste comiendo algo Gin-chan? – comentó Harry mientras olfateaba como un sabueso en la pradera, tratando de hallar el origen de cierto aroma.

El silencio invadió abruptamente la habitación, hasta el punto en el que solo faltaba el clásico cardo rodando delante de ellos. La capitana de la Tercera División estaba completamente roja, imitando a la perfección a un tomate, mientras que su acompañante, el pequeño nieto del Soutaichou, la observaba expectante por una respuesta que satisfaga su curiosidad de niño chico.

Antes de que Harry pudiese volver a realizar su pregunta, fue alzado de sus axilas por Gin, haciendo que rápidamente envuelva sus brazos alrededor de su fino cuello y sus piernas de su cintura. Solo para ser transportado velozmente, mediante Shunpo, hacia el patio del escuadrón, depositándolo suavemente en el suelo y besando su mejilla.

-Tan solo espera unos minutos Harry-kun. Volveré luego de hacer algo de mucha importancia, y tendremos todo el tiempo que reste para jugar a lo que más queramos- le dijo la mujer mientras trataba de controlar su rubor masivo.

-Te encuentras bien Gin-chan? Tienes fiebre? Estás muy colorada…- comentaba el pequeño luego de depositar su manito en la cara de la dama, logrando que el rubor empeore mucho más.

Ella tan solo rogaba al Alma Rey que ninguna de sus compañeras Shinigamis se enteren de lo que acababa de ocurrir hace tan solo unos minutos.

-No Harry-kun, estoy bien, tan solo espérame unos minutos, volveré en un rato- y con eso dicho, la capitana se retiró nuevamente con un Shunpo hacia su habitación.

* * *

-Bien, creo que con lo que he hecho es más que suficiente…Ahora, dónde estará Harry-kun? – dijo la peli plateada luego de trabajar arduamente en la limpieza y ventilación de su habitación.

Caminando tranquilamente hacia el patio en donde lo había dejado mientras tarareaba una suave melodía, procedió a ver como sus subordinados entrenaban diligentemente en las distintas habilidades que un shinigami debía dominar, haciéndola sentir orgullosa de ellos a pesar de estar trabajando con la capitana de la Quinta División en un plan ulterior al de la vida normal que llevaban en la Sociedad de Almas.

Desde que Harry había aparecido repentinamente en las vidas de todas ellas aquella noche en que Yamamoto lo había llevado, tanto Aizen como Tōsen y ella no sabían cómo reaccionar. Por parte, querían continuar con el plan originalmente planificado hace años. Por otro, querían desecharlo y esperar los diez años que les recomendó el Soutaichou para poder estar con el mago de ojos verdes.

Suspirando ruidosamente, cosa que despertó interés en todos sus subordinados, pues, después de todo ella era bastante educada a pesar de sus constantes bromas a la capitana Hitsugaya.

-Dónde estarás Harry? Te dejé aquí hace tan solo unos minutos…- murmuraba preocupada la belleza de ojos rasgados, mientras trataba de hallar la firma espiritual del niño, fallando estrepitosamente.

Ya habían pasado más de treinta minutos desde que había empezado a buscarlo, y la desesperación se hacía cada vez más grande al cabo de los segundos que corrían. Ella ahora tan solo oraba porque no le hubiese sucedido nada que le hiciese daño, pues no solo el Soutaichou la castigaría, sino que la legión de mujeres que abundan en el mundo espiritual pedirían a gritos por su cabeza.

Y eso era algo que definitivamente no quería que sucediese.

Al menos no hasta que cumpliese su fantasía con la que soñó.

-HARRY-KUN! DÓNDE ESTAS?! – empezó a exclamar presurosamente Gin, mientras empezaba a moverse a velocidad de Shunpo a través de todo el escuadrón.

Ya estaba desesperada a un nivel totalmente más allá de la comprensión divina. No había estado más de dos minutos con el pequeño y ella ya lo había perdido…

Definitivamente era mujer muerta para cuando los demás se enterasen.

Su teniente, Kira Izuru, viendo la reacción que su superiora estaba teniendo en estos momentos, decidió, valientemente o estúpidamente según donde se mire, acercarse a ella y preguntarle el motivo de su frenesí.

-Ejem…Ichimaru-taichou? – preguntó tímidamente el rubio.

-QUÉ!? – chilló nerviosamente la mujer, demostrando que la tensión la estaba consumiendo pues su cabello estaba totalmente descontrolado, sus ojos azul cian completamente abiertos mientras que un tic empezaba a afectar su ojo derecho.

-Gulp! ...Tan solo me acerqué a usted para preguntarle el motivo por el cual está actuando así. Y, por cierto, dónde está Harry-kun? Pensé que estaría con usted desde que la fui a despertar…- con un tono dubitativo finalizó su cuestionamiento el rubio.

-HARRY-KUN! ÉL NO ESTÁ! – moviendo descontroladamente sus finos brazos de un lado al otro, tratando de darle énfasis a sus palabras, gritaba la peli plateada.

-Ehhh? Pero si acabo de verlo correr hace tan solo unos minutos, creí que estaban jugando a las escondidas, pero cuando la oí gritar tuve que preguntarle que ocurría- respondió el joven mientras indicaba con su mano a unos árboles que estaban a su izquierda, a modo de decir que lo había visto correr a ese lado.

-DÓNDE?! DÓNDE DIJISTE QUE LO VISTE IR?! – tomándolo por los hombros y zamarreándolo erráticamente le interrogaba, para que suelte hasta el último detalle.

Lleno de miedo, el pobre hombre tan solo atinó a volver a señalar hacia los árboles, antes de desmayarse y tratar de no ir hacia la luz, que tan delicadamente lo llamaba para que no sufra más tormentos.

* * *

Acercándose lo más presurosamente que podía, llegó hasta donde los arbustos bloqueaban el paso entre los árboles. Pero a pesar de no poder ver lo que había más allá del verde, pudo oír unas risitas juguetonas.

-Harry-kun? Estás ahí? – preguntó suavemente la capitana luego de relajarse unos segundos al sentir finalmente la energía espiritual del niño.

Dando unos pasos más a la fuente de las risas pudo ver una imagen que la enterneció hasta el punto que a un hombre humano le daría diabetes y a unas mujeres, de cualquier tipo, griten de emoción. Pues delante de ella estaba Harry, con su cabello completamente despeinado, lleno de hojitas y ramas, rodando por el césped mientras que encima de él se encontraba un pequeño cuadrúpedo peludo, saltando de un lado al otro, lamiéndolo.

-Ji, ji, ji, ji…basta Gin-chan, me haces cosquillas! – exclamó el ojiverde, llamando inmediatamente la atención de la capitana.

Esta al oír como su platónico amor había nombrado a ese ser peludo, tuvo una mezcla de emociones en su interior. Celos porque sea esa bestia quien esté jugando con Harry cuando debería ser ella. Y añoranza por la misma razón que la anterior.

Complicado, lo sé…hay veces que hasta el mismo Alma Rey prefiere quedarse en su forma de crisálida para no tratar de entender los pensamientos de una dama.

Volviendo al tema que nos compete, Gin decidió fingir una cara de enojo mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura en forma de jarra, carraspeando un poco para llamar la atención de los dos individuos que estaban frene a ella.

-Harry Potter! Acaso tienes alguna idea del susto que me hiciste pasar? Pensé que algo te había sucedido…- comenzó furiosamente para luego ir decayendo a un tono quejumbroso, haciendo que el pelinegro se pare rápidamente y corra a abrazar a la mujer.

-NOOOOOO! No llores Gin-chan! Te prometo que no me volveré a ir! Pero por favor, no me dejes! – reclamaba Harry con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojitos, haciendo que la ojiazul se arrepienta inmediatamente de que accionar anterior.

Más rápido que Ōmaeda frente a una mesa llena de galletas de arroz, ella se agachó y abrazó fuertemente al niño, pasando una mano por su espalda, haciendo que se relaje, mientras pedía perdón, que estaba actuando y que ella nunca lo dejaría. Que estaría a su lado hasta que fuesen viejitos, cosa que le sacó risitas al pelo cuervo y un rubor a la ojiazul luego de escucharse.

Si tan solo supiesen…

-Snif…Snif…en serio lo dices Gin-chan? Estaremos juntos hasta ser viejitos? – con una amalgama compuesta por burla y anhelo preguntó Harry.

Suspiró, pues al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se había confesado prácticamente a un niño de cuatro años de edad. Un niño que estaba tomándole el pelo ya. De seguro había heredado de su padre la racha burlesca, pues Yamamoto no era de hacer chistes generalmente.

El solo hecho de verlo con ese brillo juguetón en sus ojitos, derritió todas las barreras que se apresuró en construir para no caer en el juego del niño, pues por lo que había oído de la capitana Suì-Fēng, una vez que los veías, estabas a su merced.

-Sí Harry-kun, estaremos juntos hasta que estemos arrugaditos y encorvados. Veremos el atardecer pro la ventana y comeremos toda la comida en forma de puré- le respondió la mujer, al principio seriamente, para luego finalizar con una sonrisa zorruna mientras empezaba a hacerle cosquillas en el estómago, logrando que se retuerza de risa.

-JA, JA, JA, JA! NO, NO, BASTA GIN-CHAN! JA, JA,JA, JA! ME HACES COSQUILLAS! – chilló el pequeño, revolviéndose en el césped, tratando infructuosamente de escapar de las suaves y rápidas manos de la ojiazul.

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y la posición en la que estaban, tan solo se quedó paralizada para que a continuación se ruborice a más no poder. Lo único que pasaba por su cabeza eran dos ideas muy claras.

La primera, era que si alguien llegaba a pasar justo por donde estaban, iban a encontrarse con la imagen de una mujer, o mejor dicho la capitana de la Tercera División, sentada a horcajadas sobre un pequeño niño, mejor dicho, el nieto del Soutaichou, con sus manos sobre la parte superior de su cuerpecito cuyas ropas se habían corrido tras tanto zamarreo.

La conclusión, sería ejecutada públicamente por una turba furibunda de mujeres.

La segunda, era que se estaba imaginando la misma situación en la que se hallaban ahora, pero con un solo detalle diferente. En vez de tener a un pequeño mago bajo su cuerpo, sería a un joven adulto de pelo negro todo alborotado y brillantes ojos verdes, con sus uñas rasguñando toda la parte superiora de su cuerpo, marcándolo como suya.

Harry no sabía que le sucedía a Gin, pues de un momento a otro, ella paso de jugar con él a quedarse completamente quieta, preocupándolo. A lo que tan solo atinó a incorporarse mientras acomodaba sus ropitas y, acercó su mano izquierda a la mejilla de la mujer, acariciándola suavemente, llamándole así al fin la atención.

-Gin-chan? Estás bien? – cuestionó el chiquillo mientras que el pequeño animalejo se le acercaba y se subía sobre su estómago, acurrucándose entre las dos personas.

-Eh? Oh, sí, estoy bien Harry-kun, tan solo estaba perdida en mis pensamientos. Ahora, me podrías decir quien es esta bola de pelos que lleva mi nombre? – replicó la dama, señalando con un dedo al diminuto ser que se hallaba entre ellos dos.

-Ella es Gin-chan! Espera, eso es confuso, creo que voy a tener que cambiarle el nombre…pero no quiero, me gusta ese para ella! – exclamaba luego de pasar por los estados de alegría, confusión, decepción y luego volver a la alegría. Lo que le ocasionó cierto mareo a la ojiazul al tratar de seguirle la corriente.

-Okey, olvida el hecho de que le cambies de nombre, no me molesta. Pero podrías decirme por qué la nombraste así? –

-Porque su color de pelo es igual al tuyo, y cuando sonríe también lo hace como tú! – le dijo Harry, alzando al animalito y llevándoselo a su mejilla, refregándose con el como si fuese un peluche.

La capitana no sabía que decir ahora. Después de todo, lo que Harry le había contestado era verdad. El animalito, que resultó ser un zorrito, o mejor dicho zorrita luego de que el niño le explicara el método para averiguar el sexo causándole un sonrojo ante ideas pervertidas que se le cruzaron por la cabeza, tenía el pelaje de la misma tonalidad que su plateada cabellera. Sin contar tampoco que por las palabras del ojiverde, ambas tenían esa sonrisa juguetona cuando estaban con él. Cosa que le dio gracia, pues casi todos decían a sus espaldas que ella actuaba como una serpiente debido a su Zanpaku-tō.

* * *

Los días pasaron, y ninguno de nuestros dos protagonistas de esta semana los desperdiciaron. Pasaron horas haciéndole bromas a la capitana de la Décima División en su mayor parte, aunque tampoco dejaban de lado a las demás jefas de las Escuadras correlativas.

El día de hoy, Gin Ichimaru, estaba feliz, había despertado con una pequeña bola de pelos plateados y un pelo cuervo durmiendo a su costado, aunque el último estaba firmemente aferrado a ella, cosa que no la disgustó para nada, sino todo lo contrario, rechazaba toda idea de comenzar el día.

Si hubiese sido por ella, se hubiese quedado acostada y abrazando a su amado y anhelado ojiverde. Y si hubiese sido por ella, estaría mandando al carajo todos los planes que habían estado durante años haciendo junto a Aizen y Tōsen. Esa idea últimamente le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza. Con los días que pasó junto a Harry, ella se apegó demasiado como para dejarlo ir por un plan funesto. Ella tan solo tenía esperanza que cuando Harry le toque visitarlas, pueda hacerlas cambiar de opinión con su inocencia y ternura. Tenía fe que si esperaban esos diez años como el Comandante General les había dicho, estarían al lado del mago, todas felices.

Perdida en el mar de pensamientos que tenía mientras de manera automática firmaba un montón de informes, la puerta de su oficina se abrió de par en par bruscamente, revelando a una turba furiosa de mujeres Shinigamis, las cuales por arte de la casualidad eran sus colegas.

-PERO QUÉ CARAJOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO MOCOSA ENANA! – exclamó la peli plateada al ver quien comandaba la turba.

-A QUIÉN LLAMAS DUENDE DE NAVIDAD MALDITA SERPIENTE!?- replicó aún más enojada la petite capitana de la Décima Escuadra.

-A TI, O ACASO EL SONIDO NO TE LLEGA ALLÁ ABAJO? –

-VEN Y DÍMELO A LA CARA, FENÓMENO CRUZA DE SERPIENTE CON MUJERZUELA! –

-QUIÉN TE CREES PARA LLAMARME ASÍ NIÑA INSOLENTE! –

-Ya Ichimaru-taichou, creo que debería dejar de gritar, no querrá qu…- intentó calmar las aguas Kira, quien acababa de entrar a ver el espectáculo que se estaba desarrollando en la oficina de su superiora.

-CÁLLESE TENIENTE IZURU, ESTÁ ES UNA CHARLA IMPORTANTE! – le gritó la superiora de la División número Trece, lo cual sorprendió a todos los presentes.

-OYE! NO LE GRITES A MI FUKUTAICHOU! SOLO YO PUEDO HACERLO! - proclamó en "defensa" Gin, sacándole una gota de sudor a Kira, pues no le estaba ayudando mucho.

-Pero mi capitana…Har…- intentó volver a advertir.

-ERES SORDO? ACASO NO OISTE QUE TENÍAS QUE CERRAR LA BOCA? ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE ALGO DE VITAL IMPORTANCIA PARA TODAS NOSOTRAS! – chilló Retsu Unohana, haciéndolo callar rápidamente pues detrás de ella se había formado una horrible máscara de un demonio sonriente.

-EN SERIO…QUÉ MIERDA CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO EN MI OFICINA, GRITANDO Y MOVIENDO SUS ESPADAS COMO SI FUESEN UNAS LOCAS? – ya fuera de sí les reclamó Gin, parándose velozmente y golpeando su escritorio con sus manos, para dar mayor énfasis a sus palabras.

-NO TE HAGAS LA DESPISTADA! SABES PERFECTAMENTE PORQUE ESTAMOS AQUÍ GRITANDOTE! – unísonamente se hicieron escuchar las once capitanas que habían llegado a la oficina de trabajo.

-CREEN QUE SOY ADIVINA?! ESTABA TRABAJANDO DE LO MÁS TRANQUILA HASTA QUE USTEDES LLEGARON! – ya empezando a hartase les gritó.

-Y COMO PARA QUE NO ESTÉS TRANQUILA, DESPUÉS DE LO QUE HICISTE!…- le dijo Mayuri.

-Y AHORA QUE HICE SEGÚN USTEDES?! – se defendió de algo que la acusaban la pelo argenta.

-ABUSASTE DE HARRY-KUN! LE QUITASTE SU INOCENCIA! TÚ, MALDITA SHOTACON! SUÉLTENME! LA VOY A MATAR! ASQUEROSA MUJER SERPIENTE! – aulló Komamura mientras era retenida por Kenpachi y Tōsen por sus hombros, y Tōshirō enganchándose entre sus piernas.

-PERO SE HAN VUELTO LOCAS?! CÓMO PUEDEN PENSAR ALGO ASÍ?! – con los ojos totalmente abiertos les gritó a sus compañeras, sin poder creerse lo que le habían dicho, con lágrimas empezando a formarse en sus ojos.

-LOS OIMOS! ESCUCHAMOS CUANDO HARRY-KUN TE DECÍA QUE TE DETUVIESES Y TÚ NO LE HACÍAS CASO! QUE LE HACÍAS REIR PUES ÉL NO ENTENDÍA, HASTA LE OIMOS DECIR QUE NO LO LAMAS! – Gin a estas alturas ya no las oía, se había sentado abruptamente en su silla y se tapaba la cara con sus manos, queriendo que nadie la vea llorar mientras balbucea palabras de negación, palabras que hubiese deseado gritarles, pero lo que ellas le decían la herían mucho.

Por otra parte, el teniente Kira al oír toda la discusión solo atinó a abrir muy grande los ojos, solo para desaparecer rápidamente del lugar con una sola idea fija.

Llamar de manera urgente a la Sociedad de Hombres Shinigamis. Ellos debían saber esto ya!

Entre tanto caos en la habitación, nadie se percató de la llegada de un pequeño mago de ojos esmeraldas. Que, al haber sido despertado de su sueño por los gritos, corrió velozmente al origen de este, con la esperanza de que nada le hubiese pasado a su nueva amiga.

Al verla que estaba siendo maltratada verbalmente por las otras chicas que su abuelo le había presentado, sintió que algo hizo clic dentro de él. Algo que le decía que tan solo corra y abrace a la peli plateada para que nadie más la hiera.

-BASTA! – rugió el peli cuervo, sin darse cuenta que había liberado una presión espiritual del mismo nivel que su abuelo cuando se enojaba con sus subordinados, haciendo que todas las mujeres se callen de manera inmediata.

-Harry-kun! Aléjate de ella, es mala para ti! – un poco más calmadas por aún enojadas le pidieron las capitanas al ver como el corría a donde Gin se encontraba y la abrazaba.

-NO! POR QUÉ LE ESTABAN GRITANDO A GIN-CHAN?! – les cuestionó mientras sus bracitos rodeaban la nuca de la ojiazul luego de haberse sentado en su regazo, haciendo que la cabeza plateada se hunda en la curvatura de su cuello.

-Harry…ella te estaba haciendo cosas que son inapropiadas para alguien de tu edad! – intentó decirle la capitana Hitsugaya.

-COSAS COMO QUÉ?! – aún enojado les preguntó, pero con un poco menos de presión espiritual sobre sus cabezas.

-Bueno…ella…ella…ella te lamía y tú le pedías que se detenga mientras te reías…- una muy avergonzada Suì-Feng le dijo.

-Quién me lamía según ustedes? – un poco más calmado luego de escuchar lo que dijeron les preguntó.

-GIN- fue la respuesta unísona por parte de todas las féminas, con la esperanza de que Harry se separe de la depravada.

-Qué Gin-chan? – ahora interrogó curiosamente, inclinando la cabeza a un costado, torciendo sus anteojos en el proceso, mientras refregaba lentamente su mejilla en la coronilla de la capitana de la Tercera División.

-La que estás abraz…un momento, a qué te refieres con "qué Gin-chan"? – completamente confundida, Aizen le consultó, a la vez que sus colegas miraban perdidas.

Sin decirles palabra alguna, Harry se separó un poco de Gin y sacó del interior de su Shihakusho a la pequeña zorrita que había estado escondiéndose allí desde el momento en que los gritos empezaron a resonar en el lugar.

-Ella es Gin-chan…- declaró rotundamente, ganándose una mirada de asombro por todas las presentes.

-Aguarda un instante, quieres decirnos que esa pequeña y adorable bola de pelos se llama Gin también?...- absolutamente anonadada preguntó Shunsui.

-Pero significaría que lo que oímos…-

-Tan solo escuchamos la voz de Harry-kun allí dentro…-

-Eso daría más sentido a los gruñidos que percibimos…-

Todo eso era dicho en una pequeña ronda que las capitanas hicieron rápidamente al darse cuenta que la habían cagado magníficamente, y por, sobre todo, delante del nieto de Yamamoto Genryūsai. O, mejor dicho, el pequeño amor platónico de todas ellas.

Harry por su parte, estaba enojado con las chicas. Habían hecho llorar a su Gin-chan, y algo en su interior le decía que salga a defenderla. Por su cabecita se imagina la misma situación de ahora, pero en vez de ser él y la peli plateada, eran sus propios padres. En donde su Otou-san defendía de los malos a su Okaa-san.

-Ahora quiero que se disculpen con Gin-chan por hacerla llorar! Fueron malas con ellas y no me gustó! Le hicieron lo mismo que "ellos" me hacían a mí! – y con eso dicho, todas se petrificaron dónde estaban paradas. Le habían hecho a una compañera lo mismo que Harry había sufrido antes de ser encontrado por su abuelo.

-Noso-noso-nosotras lo sentimos mucho Gin…perdónanos por lo que te dijimos. Estábamos muy furiosas y no nos detuvimos a pensar con claridad…- todas a la vez proclamaron sus disculpas a la ojiazul que, tras alejarse un poco del mago, les sonrió con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y les dijo que ella hubiese hecho lo mismo si estuviese en la misma situación.

Ya mucho más relajado el ambiente, Harry no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de felicidad, solo para cambiarla rápidamente por una de maldad. Un pequeño plan se había ideado en su cabecita y estaba a punto de hacerlo real, solo para castigar a las chicas que hicieron llorar a su belleza de sonrisa zorruna.

Era una verdadera lástima que Suì-Feng lo haya visto, pues de manera impresionante se puso a temblar recordando a que le había hecho a su teniente cuando no lo había dejado ir a verla la semana pasada.

-Pa-pa-pasa algo Harry-kun? Por qué sonríes así? – le preguntó temerosa la pequeña capitana de pelo negro, llamando la atención de todas sus compañeras, pues estaba asustada de un niño.

-Nada Suì-chan, estaba pensando en algo…- respondió inocentemente, aunque esa sonrisa en su cara delataba lo contrario.

-Y se puede saber en qué? – replicó miedosa.

-Oh! En nada importante…tan solo pasaré una semana más con Gin-chan porque ustedes se portaron mal y tienen que ser castigadas…- declaró rotundamente, dejando boquiabiertas a todas las mujeres, quienes empezaron a ponerse pálidas a excepción de la nombrada, que estaba completamente roja al escuchar como el ojiverde la defendía aún.

Definitivamente mandaría al diablo todos los planes de Aizen. Ella solo dedicaría su vida a la felicidad de su salvador de ojos esmeraldas.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – fue la única respuesta que se oyó en toda la Soul Society, y provenía de la capitana de la Cuarta División, ya que ella era la próxima en tener en sus brazos a la ternura de pelo cuervo.

-Ahora shu! A menos que quieran que sean dos semanas! – les dijo Harry, haciendo un ademán con la manito para que se vayan, mientras las volvía a amenazar

-SÍ SEÑOR! – respondieron todas mientras se peleaban por quien salía primera por la abertura de la puerta, dejando a Kenpachi última, que recogió la puerta derribada y la acomodó para luego irse corriendo a velocidad de Shunpo.

* * *

Los días seguían pasando tranquilamente en los terrenos de la División Tres para felicidad de tres seres. Harry, Gin, y la pequeña Gin.

Pasaron horas tratando de ponerse de acuerdo para intentar hallarle un nuevo nombre a la zorrita, pero cada vez que decían uno, ella ladraba en disconformidad, a lo que tuvieron que dejarle el que tenía. Cosa que hacía sentir un poco celosa a la capitana, pues cada vez que Harry jugaba con ella, y lo oía decir su nombre, no podía dejar de imaginarse que era ella quien lo lamía y mordía.

Siendo un joven adulto, cabe aclarar, nadie quisiera que supiesen que Gin Ichimaru era una shotacon de closet en realidad.

* * *

En las catacumbas ocultas que se depositan en las profundidades de la Tercera División, se podía ver como un grupo cada vez más numeroso de hombres discutían sobre algo que el teniente Kira Izuru había oído hace unos días atrás.

-Se los digo en serio, ella estuvo íntimamente con él! –

-Y no le importó que sea un crío? –

-Al parecer no, pues dijeron que él se reía y le pedía a gritos que deje de lamerla…-

-Por el Alma Rey, si a esta edad ya se hizo de una de las capitanas, no quiero ni imaginarme cuando sea adulto…-

-Sin contar que algo ocurrió y ahora está una semana más con Ichimaru-taichou-

-Parece que ese niño es insaciable si pidió una semana más…-

Ganándose un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de todos los presentes, se dirigieron a donde estaba la figura de Harry y comenzaron a cantar una vez más:

-OH GRAN HARRY POTTER! BENDÍCENOS CON TU PODER PARA SER ALGÚN DÍA COMO TÚ! TODOS ADOREMOS AL GRAN HARRY POTTER! –

* * *

-ACHÚS!- se oyó en la residencia Malfoy, seguido de un estruendo producido por la caída seguida de quebraduras en la vajilla de porcelana.

-Querido, parece que vamos a tener que hacer algo con ese elfo, últimamente ha estado actuando muy extraño- una voz femenina dijo a su pareja.

-Draco ha dicho que hace semanas que viene estornudando de esa manera. Un día de estos lo llevaré al Control de Criaturas Mágicas para que lo revisen-

* * *

 ** _Bien, aquí acabó el cuarto capítulo de este fic. Espero que les haya sido de su agrado._**

 ** _Por favor déjenme sus comentarios y críticas, ya que con ellas podré mejorar la historia._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Buen día, tarde, noche a ustedes queridos lectores!_**

 ** _Aquí les dejo el episodio número cinco de mi historia._**

 ** _Quiero agradecer a todos los que dieron favorito, comentaron y siguen esta historia._**

 ** _Y sobre todo, a aquellos que esperaron pacientemente para que vuelva a actualizar._**

 ** _No soy dueño de ningún personaje. Eso es trabajo de Rowling y Tite Kubo._**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Madame Morte ayuda a curar gente

La mujer de pelo trenzado sobre su pecho corría desesperadamente al interior de su escuadrón, dirigiéndose inmediatamente a donde se encuentran las camillas de la sala hospitalaria.

La razón? Pues al parecer, mientras ella esperaba que su diminuto invitado de pelo cuervo y ojos verdes llegase a verla por una semana completa, se descuidó en sus pensamientos sobre qué harían durante todo ese tiempo y no vio cuando Harry apareció corriendo velozmente con sus cortitas piernas sin ver donde pisaba. Lo que ocasionó que tropezase con una roca que había en el camino y caiga al suelo estrepitosamente, lastimándose las rodillas.

El grito que dio el niño, el cual él quiso evitar para demostrar que no es un niño, alertó a la capitana de la Cuarta División, provocando en forma natural que salga corriendo hasta él y lo abrace fuertemente contra su pecho y diciéndole palabras de confort.

-Harry-kun! Te encuentras bien? Ven, déjame que te lleve a curarte- exclamó la mujer de pelo negro, alzando al niño en sus brazos y llevándoselo al interior del cuartel.

-Sí, Retsu-chan, estoy bien! Mira, no estoy llorando! No soy un niño- replicó el mago, haciendo un puchero lo que hizo que la mujer le bese las mejillas por creer que se veía tierno.

-AWWWW! Mi Harry-kun es tan valiente, pero ahora necesito curar tus heridas, no queremos que se infecten, o no? – preguntó Unohana, dándole una versión light de la mirada de la muerte que poseía, haciendo que el niño asienta fervientemente con la cabeza, pero no de miedo, sino por la sonrisa que ella llevaba.

Él no podría negarse a nada que ella le pidiese si a cambio ella le sonreía de esa manera. Cada vez que la veía, sentía el mismo calor en su carita que son Suì-Feng y Gin.

-Ajá, vamos por favor Retsu-chan- pidió Harry, enlazando sus bracitos alrededor del cuello de la mujer, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, provocándose risitas debido a que se hacía cosquillas con la trenza de la dama.

* * *

El fulgor verde que emanaban las delicadas y tersas manos de la máxima autoridad del Escuadrón número Cuatro llamaban toda la atención del pequeño nieto del Soutaichou.

Fascinación era todo lo que podía describir en este momento lo que el niño sentía. Podía ver como lentamente, las heridas que se había hecho cuando se cayó, estaban cerrando y cicatrizando de manera efectiva. Perdiéndose en la habilidad que Retsu dominaba.

La mujer, por su parte, veía con diversión y asombro como su amor platónico, aunque nunca lo diga en voz alta, analizaba minuciosamente cada movimiento de sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Se dio cuenta que, al parecer el arte de _Kidō_ Curativo le había atraído.

-Ocurre algo Harry-kun? - preguntó la pelinegra, dándole un beso en el lugar que había curado, para luego retirar sus manos de las rodillas del niño y llevándolas hacia su pelo, sintiendo la sedosidad que poseían.

-No! – chilló inmediatamente Harry, al ver que había sido sorprendido en pleno acto de estupefacción, por el brillo verdoso que las manos de la capitana brindaban.

-Entonces qué sucede? Por qué estás tan calladito? – Retsu preguntó, deteniendo sus caricias a la cabeza del niño, cosa que él respondió con un ligero fruncimiento del ceño.

-Yo…- comenzó el mago, solo para agachar la cabeza y tomar las suaves manos de la mujer entre las suyas, sin darse cuenta que eso hizo ruborizar a la fémina.

-Harry-kun? Te sientes mal? Quieres que llame al Soutaichou? – más preocupada, empezó a cuestionar la capitana.

El chico meneó la cabeza de forma negativa, atrayendo aún más la atención de su acompañante, solo para que ella se quede con la boca abierta ante las próximas palabras que saliesen de su boca.

-Puedes enseñarme a curar? – con la voz más aterciopeladamente posible, le pidió, mientras alzaba su cabeza, dejando ver sus ojos esmeraldas, los cuales estaba utilizando como ayuda luego de ver a Yoru-chan hacérselo a él para tener más leche.

Cosa que funcionó a la perfección. Ese día tomo leche hasta hartarse, y luego lo pagó con un dolor de estómago que la dejó tirada en la cama de Harry por todo un día. Alma Rey la había castigado por su codicia, así ahora tan solo utilizaba sus ojos para que Harry le rascase la espalda.

Volviendo al presente, la capitana de la Cuarta División, se encontraba completamente anonadada por lo que escuchó. Algo dentro de ella se llenó de orgullo, orgullo provocado por aquel pequeño de ojos verdes que conoció tiempo atrás.

-Qué dijiste? – replicó una vez más de mujer, totalmente sorprendida, pero fue malinterpretada por el joven, que al escuchar su pregunta pensó que había dicho algo mal y se estaba preparando para recibir su castigo.

-Na-na-nada, Unohana-san- dijo él, soltando su agarré sobre las manos delicadas de su acompañante y retirándose lentamente hacia atrás.

Dicha acción llamó inmediatamente la atención a la capitana, quien, al tener rápido pensamiento se dio cuenta que su pregunta no había sido tomada como ella lo pensaba. Haciendo que rápidamente estire sus brazos y envuelva al peli cuervo contra su pecho una vez más en el día. No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero le agradaba la sensación que le daba la respiración del muchacho contra su cuerpo, ocasionando que se imagine escenarios donde ella y una versión adulta de Harry hacían cosas mayores de…dieciocho? O era veintiuno? No, no…era dieciséis…Agh! Ahora no viene al caso saber eso, cualquier cosa, se lo preguntaría luego a la teniente Matsumoto.

-Perdón…- murmuró por lo bajo el niño.

-Ara? Y por qué pides disculpas? – interrogó nuevamente la pelinegra.

-Por preguntar algo que no debía. Lo siento, no me pegues! – haciéndose para atrás y cubriendo su cara con sus bracitos, cosa que hizo con tanta naturalidad que a Retsu le enfadó a más no poder.

Una parte oculta de ella quería salir a flote e ir a buscar las almas perdidas de esos bastardos. Aquella antigua personalidad que tenía antes de hacerse cargo del Cuarto Escuadrón.

Su lado Kenpachi quería salir a Hueco Mundo, hallar las almas de los malditos que hicieron daño al pequeño de ojos esmeraldas, y desgarrarlos miembro por miembro mientras saborea la sensación de la sangre sobre su cara.

Se aproximó muy despacio a Harry, tratando de no asustarlo más de lo que ya estaba, y estiró sus brazos hasta sus manitos, tomándolos y retirándolos de su cara. A lo que el niño reaccionó por tratar de hacerse un ovillo, causando que al final, Retsu se levante de su lugar y se posicione a espaldas del ojiverde, alzándolo rápidamente y sentándolo sobre su regazo, pasando sus manos sobre su estómago, apretando su espaldita contra su generoso pecho.

-Así que te gustaría aprender a curar gente? Mmh…puede que te enseñe, pero para eso deberás ser mi aprendiz, lo que significa que pasarás mucho tiempo conmigo…quizás hasta toda tu vida. Te gustaría estar conmigo hasta ser viejos como el Soutaichou? – lúdicamente le preguntó, sin saber que una mujer ya le había hecho esa misma propuesto dos semanas atrás.

Lo que produjo como consecuencia que, en los interiores del Tercer Escuadrón, Gin estornudara ruidosamente mientras trabajaba en su papeleo, ocasionando que todos ellos vuelen por el aire provocándole un mini infarto.

-No lo sé…- comenzó a decir Harry.

-Ara? Y eso por qué? – inclinando hacia un costado su cabeza, le preguntó.

-Porque le prometí a Gin-chan que estaríamos juntos hasta ser viejitos y arrugaditos…Pero ahora tú quieres lo mismo, y yo quiero prometértelo…pero Gin-chan se enojará conmigo y ya no querrá estar conmigo- totalmente abatido comentó el niño, sin saber cuántas implicaciones tenían sus palabras.

Desde el momento en que se durmió luego de la reunión introductoria que tuvieron hace un tiempo, todas las capitanas y tenientes habían quedado de reunirse todas las semanas en la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis (o mejor llamado AMS), para discutir sobre Harry y todo lo que estaban aprendiendo de él. Tanto pasaban hablando que, un momento dado, llegaron a la conclusión que todas estarían de acuerdo en compartir a Harry una vez que crezca, para que todas pudiesen estar satisfechas.

Obviamente, nadie dejó en claro que podían competir entre ellas para hacerse de la favorita del pequeño de ojos esmeraldas.

-Oh…pero eso no es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte. A fin de cuentas, todas habíamos quedado de acuerdo de estar contigo hasta ser viejitos y arrugaditos, tal como tú dices. O acaso eso es un problema para ti? – le cuestionó, girándolo sobre su regazo, cosa que sus piernitas queden a cada lado de su cadera, mientras llevaba sus manos a su cara tu picaba sus mejillas, haciendo que se retuerza.

-N-n-no! Basta, Retsu-chan! Me haces cosquillas! – replicó el niño, moviéndose de un lado al otro, con tal de escapar de las burlas de la capitana.

-Umh…creo que lo pensaré, Harry-kun. Te soltaré si solo aceptas ser mi aprendiz…y si me das un beso- indicó la pelinegra, llevándose su dedo índice a su mejilla izquierda, esperando el accionar de su platónico amor.

Él la miro fijamente, tratando de idear un plan para vengarse de ella más tarde por hacerle cosquillas en sus cachetes, pero al no ocurrírsele nada interesante por el momento, se fue a lo seguro. Estiró sus manitos hasta la cara de la dama, y de manera imprevista la tomó por sus mejillas y empezó a tirar de ellas, ocasionando que Retsu aullé de sorpresa mientras intentaba liberarse de la propia trampa que ella había hecho al principio. Solo para que caiga de espaldas con el pequeño encima de ella, donde aprovechó y le dejó un beso rápido en su cara, permitiéndose así escapar del lugar mientras se reía.

La jefa médica y capitana de la División Número Cuatro de la Soul Society se quedó tirada en el suelo de madera que comprendía el edificio, sintiendo el fresco aire que entraba por una de las ventanas y oyendo el lejano carcajeo del niño que la había puesto en tal situación. Había oído que tenía un genio muy grande, y que no debían de burlarse de él, o la pasarían mal. Un claro ejemplo fue cuando se enteraron lo sucedido con el teniente Ōmaeda. Y ahora, por no oírlo, estaba en el suelo, con su cara roja debido a que el niño se vengó de lo que ella le había hecho minutos atrás, y su pecho agitándose por el beso que le había dado luego de su travesura. Ella tan solo cerró los ojos y dejó que su imaginación vague lejos, en un futuro donde ella era completamente aceptada por él, tanto su lado de médica como el de primera Kenpachi.

Por otra parte, Harry, el pequeño de pelo cuervo y ojos esmeraldas, nieto del Soutaichou, estaba corriendo a toda velocidad hasta su habitación, en donde reside con su abuelo, para buscar la mochila con la cual llegó a este mundo. Últimamente había pasado el tiempo libre leyendo los libros que Petunia le había arrojado antes de marcharse, en donde, gracias al nuevo conocimiento que es un mago, estaba practicando toscamente la manipulación y el control. Los cuales había mejorado a pasos agigantados con las enseñanzas que le daba su abuelo.

* * *

Con sus 6' 1'' de estatura, Isane no sólo era una de las mujeres más esbeltas, sino que es una de las que más se destaca. Algo que parece tenerla algo acomplejada, pues siempre era objeto de burla sutil cuando estaba en una reunión de la AMS. Suele tener en su rostro una expresión preocupada o melancólica, y unos grandes ojos tristes, de color grisáceo. Llevaba el pelo corto, de un color plateado ligeramente malva, aunque del lado derecho de la cabeza le caen sobre el pecho dos pequeñas trenzas adornadas y sujetas con cuentas redondeadas.

Así era la mujer que cargaba con una pila bastante grande de papeles, los cuales llevaba a la oficina de su superiora inmediata, es decir, la capitana Unohana.

Sin mirar por donde iba, se llevó la consecuencia de tropezar con un distraído Harry, el cual cargada una mochila de igual tamaño que él, en donde llevaba sus libros y a una gatita durmiente, la cual se había colado en cuanto supo que volvía a irse. Y ella definitivamente quería ir con él, debido a que tendría su dosis diaria de caricias.

Volviendo al punto de la historia…ambos cayeron al suelo, ya sea que Isane tropezó con Harry haciendo que todos los papeles volaran por el aire, o que Harry al ser chocado por Isane cayó de espaldas con la cara en las piernas de la alta mujer, siendo asfixiado. Gracias al rápido pensamiento de la mujer, se levantó apenas sintió algo cálido filtrándose por sus ropas, lo que resultó ser la respiración del ojiverde, el cual peleaba por tener una bocanada de aire fresco.

-Lo siento mucho, no veía por donde iba. En serio, lo siento! – empezó a disculparse la alta dama, mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Harry, el cual todavía estaba confundido debido al choque.

-Qué? Estaba caminando para ver a Retsu-chan y de repente todo se puso negro y no pedía respirar…qué paso? – atontado el peli cuervo preguntó, a la vez que empezaba a recoger los papeles que habían a su costado, pues supuso que pertenecían a la mujer bonita que estaba pidiendo perdón.

-Retsu-chan? Espera…te refieres a Unohana-taichou?! – completamente alarmada preguntó al niño, tomándolo de sus hombros y moviéndolo de lado a lado de una manera muy chistosa, provocando que quede totalmente despeinado y con los lentes torcidos.

-Yo…creo…que…me…siento…mal…Retsu…chan…ayuda…- con la voz entrecortada por los zamarreos rogó el mago, para luego desmayarse por todo lo sucedido, pero ni aun así evitando que Isane siga sacudiéndolo.

Sin que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta, momentos antes del choque, Yoruichi se había despertado debido al movimiento de la mochila, lo cual aprovechó para asomar su cabeza negra por una abertura y observar su antiguo hogar. Justo en el momento que avistó a la alta teniente de la Cuarta División, quiso avisarle a su pequeño agolpamiento, pero se dio cuenta que ella nunca le había hablado por una persona, sino como un gato, por lo cual tuvo que desechar ese plan. Al ver que la colisión era inevitable, se escapó velozmente de la mochila y corrió en dirección a donde su amiga Retsu se encontraba. Ya no le importaba si tenía que explicar demasiadas cosas, ya lo había hecho frente a Yamamoto luego de que Harry se fuese a ver a Ichimaru, por lo que ya no le molestaba. Solo necesitaba avisarle a Retsu de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

* * *

Pasos presurosos se oían en los corredores del establecimiento, una mujer con una trenza sobre su pecho y una gatita negra sobre su hombro estaban yendo en dirección a donde había sucedido el incidente. Solo para encontrarse con el pequeño mago siendo zamarreado de lado a lado por una completamente nerviosa y asustada teniente, la cual no se había dado cuenta que el niño había perdido la conciencia.

-Isane-chan, puedo saber qué estás haciéndole a Harry-kun? – con una dulce pero escalofriante sonrisa le preguntó Retsu a su subordinada.

-Eh! Qué? Harry-kun? Ese no es el nombre del nieto del Soutaichou? Espere un momento…ahora que lo recuerdo, creo reconocer su car…- comenzó a decir la teniente, solo para percatarse de lo que había hecho y las consecuencias que podrían llegar a traerle, por lo que hizo lo que cualquier persona en su lugar haría.

Desmayarse.

Lo hizo de tal manera, que cayó de espaldas con Harry sobre su pecho, el cual también se hallaba inconsciente. La escena era tan hilarante que Yoruichi no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas en su forma de gato, mientras que Retsu Unohana estaba tratando de controlar un pequeño resquicio de celos que se formaban dentro de ella.

-Aún me parece gracioso que Harry-bo siempre termine en situaciones como esa, y casi siempre lo hace dormido- entre risotadas comentaba la ex capitana del Segundo Escuadrón.

-A qué te refieres con eso Yoruichi-san? – con un ligero temblor en su ceja derecha y una cara inocente, preguntó, haciendo aparecer una vez más la máscara de demonio a sus espaldas.

-Bueno, supe que mi pequeña abejita solía sostenerlo contra su pecho luego de entrenar o jugar todo el día, mientras que Ichimaru-san lo tomaba en sus brazos cuando estaba dormido y compartían el calor. Sin contar obviamente lo que me dijo el viejo Yamamoto, que al parecer la querida Kyoraku-chan intentó asfixiarlo con sus pechos- explicó la gata mientras se recuperaba e iba a donde se hallaba el ojiverde.

-Oh! Eso es algo que ellas no compartieron en las reuniones de la AMS…creo que deberé citarlas más tarde para tener una pequeña charla- susurró la pelinegra, mientras que, a su vez, dos capitanas de los Escuadrones Dos y Tres sufrían unos terribles escalofríos, como si fuese una señal para que corran por sus almas.

La gata solo atinó a suspirar, aceptando el hecho que la mujer delante de ella era muy posesiva y celosa con respecto a Harry, lo que se hizo preguntar si debió de haberse quedado un tiempo más despierta el día que lo conoció. Pero viendo que esa acción, llevaba como consecuencia llevarlo a la tienda de Kisuke-chan, ella hizo mejor viniendo con él directamente a la Soul Society, aunque fuese una fugitiva buscada. Lo que tuvo que agradecer luego a Harry por conocerlo y salvarle, o habría muerto al primer momento de ver la cara del viejo Soutaichou.

Aprovechando que Retsu estaba farfullando sobre recetar mal los medicamentos para dos ciertas capitanas, ella fue hasta donde estaba Harry y mordiendo del cuello de su shihakusho, empezó a quitarlo de encima de la teniente de gran estatura.

Posicionándose sobre su pecho, empezó a lengüetear su nariz, provocando que el niño se retuerza bajo el tratamiento de la gata. Claro, ella hacía todo esto sin percatarse de la creciente furia que estaba acumulando la capitana de dicho escuadrón que estaban habitando. Era como un volcán a punto de estallar. Lo único que la calmaba era el simple hecho de que ella podría hacer lo mismo con el ojiverde, pues se convertiría en su aprendiz.

Se acercó a paso presuroso la capitana, tratando de esfumar sus pensamientos mientras veía como su futuro pupilo/ pareja/ esposo?, era baboseado por una fugitiva de la Soul Society que tenía como fetiche desnudarse delante de cualquier hombre o mujer con tal de burlarse de ellos.

De un veloz movimiento, tomo a Yoruichi por la piel de su cuello, provocando que maúlle en forma de queja, y tomando la cabeza del peli cuervo, depositándola en su regazo. La gata solo la miraba con odio en sus dorados ojos, pero comprendió lo que ella sentía. Se sentía amenazada, de ser relegada de los sentimientos puros del niño. Sentimientos todas las mujeres importantes de la Sociedad de Almas querían compartir.

Fue solo por ello, que la fugitiva se movió a donde se hallaba la teniente de Unohana, y procedió a golpear su cara con las almohadillas de su pata para que se despierte.

-Uh?...Qué sucede? Un gato? – balbuceó la teniente al despertarse ante tal vista.

-Meow- respondió perezosamente el animal, mientras movía su cabeza en dirección a donde se hallaba la pareja.

-Oh! Ya lo recuerdo…- dijo ella, solo para volver a desmayarse, haciendo suspirar de disgusto a la fugitiva.

* * *

-Entonces Harry, entiendes el procedimiento de Kidō Curativo? Estás listo para ayudarme en la enfermería, pues parece que mi colega de la División Once ha mandado a algunos heridos- pregunta diligentemente la capitana a su nuevo aprendiz, el cual prestaba atención cada palabra.

-Sip! Ya estoy listo para estar a tu lado! – inocentemente comentó Harry, sin darse cuenta del doble sentido de sus palabras.

Retsu sonrió pacíficamente, tomando la mano del niño y guiándolo hasta la bahía médica, donde los esperaban los supuestos heridos provenientes de la división de la actual Kenpachi. Los minutos pasaban, y Harry trataba de disimular su nerviosismo tras moverse de un lado al otro por toda la habitación, lo que hacía que su amiga se ría por lo bajo.

Harry solo volteó a verla e hizo un puchero que tan solo ganó una serie de cosquillas y burlas por parte de la pelinegra. Las cuales duraron hasta que el primer batallón de heridos entró por la puerta.

Filas y filas de sujetos con cortes, abrasiones, moretones, raspaduras, e incluso huesos dislocados o rotos. En un principio Retsu pensó que el ojiverde se horrorizaría ante tal espectáculo, pero para su sorpresa, el niño mantuvo toda la calma, casi como si no le afectase en lo más mínimo. Estaba empezando a preocuparse porque el pequeño tuviese algún tipo de gozo por ver el estado actual de esa gente, pero lo descartó inmediatamente al ver los ojos que poseía.

Aquellos hermosos ojos que tanto apreciaba, ocultaban algo más que ese verde atrayente e hipnótico. Eran por momentos, los ojos de un anciano. Casi como los de su abuelo. Era casi imposible de creer que un pequeño de cuatro, casi cinco años, tuviese una mirada tan madura. Ser obligado a crecer tan joven debería ser un castigo para cualquiera que lo imponga en un niño.

-Eh…no es por ser un desagradecido Unohana-taichou, pero podemos saber por qué él está aquí? – preguntó con total curiosidad uno de los heridos, el cual tenía prácticamente su brazo dislocado y podría utilizarlo de ventilador.

-Ara, ara…parece que después de todo las palabras no corren tan rápido como pensaba. Harry-kun está aquí para ayudarme a curarlos, después de todo está instruido en las artes de Kidō Curativo. Así que, por favor, les pido que no hagan tanto ruido y vayan recostándose en sus camillas mientras nosotros procedemos a curarlos- con toda la paz posible les dijo, claro, todo eso sin dejar de lado la máscara de demonio que había a su espalda.

-Es-es-es-está bien taichou- respondieron todos los pacientes unísonamente, haciendo que Harry incline la cabeza hacia un costado, confundido por la reacción que tenían.

* * *

Para sorpresa de todos, Harry resultó ser un muy buen aprendiz, cosa que los hacia felices a todos. Ya sea Unohana, porque no lo separarían nunca de su lado, aunque pasen los años, por el trato de maestro/aprendiz. Y para los pacientes que no tenían que sufrir ante la presencia de la máscara de demonio, ya que el niño los distraía inconscientemente con preguntas sobre la Onceaba División y los métodos de cómo manejar una espada.

Al pasar las horas, la gente iba saliendo muy contenta de la Cuarta División, algo que dejaba atónito a cualquiera que se les cruzase por delante, ya que lo usual era que estuviesen eufóricos y moviendo sus espadas de un lado al otro mientras buscaban con quien pelearse.

Las palabras llegaron inmediatamente a Yamamoto, el cual tuvo que ser asistido rápidamente por su teniente, pues casi le da un infarto ante lo que oyó. Pero luego de recapacitar y descubrir que todo lo sucedido era debido a su nieto, se relajó. Al menos hasta que escuchó que ahora Unohana había declarado que el pequeño Harry era su aprendiz en el arte del Kidō Curativo por el resto de su vida, cosa que él celebró dentro de su cabeza con fanfarrias pues al menos una mujer ya estaba completamente asegurada. Si su esposa estuviese viva, se debatiría entre golpearlo y festejar a su lado, en reclamo de que tendrán bisnietos.

De regreso a los cuartos ya vacíos del Escuadrón Número Cuatro, se podía ver como Isane se retiraba semidormida a su habitación, mientras que Harry descansaba su cabeza en el regazo de la capitana a la vez que continuaba leyendo los libros que había traído en su mochila, el cual curiosamente se trataban de hechizos curativos, los cuales pensaba mostrarle a su amiga para que esté orgullosa de él.

-Oye, Retsu-chan, mira esto- dijo el pequeño, moviendo su cabeza solo para descubrir que la dama se había quedado dormida, recostada sobre el suelo de madera sin que él se dé cuenta.

Al ver lo sucedido, Harry no pudo evitar erguirse de su lugar y ver como dormía plácidamente la mujer de pelo trenzado. Con sus ropas monocromáticas, su piel pálida, sus pestañas arqueadas, su respiración acompasada y la sedosidad de su pelo azabache, el niño no pudo evitar sonrojarse por ver a una mujer tan bonita y que tuviesen una amistad.

Pero hubo algo que realmente captó su interés. La llamativa trenza que llevaba sobre su pecho. Por lo general, Harry sabía que las mujeres utilizan un peinado así, pero siempre era hacia un costado o en sus espaldas. Pero la mujer que se hallaba delante de él la usaba distinto. Cuando ella movió su cabeza a un costado, mientras balbuceaba entre dientes, el ojiverde pudo ver que debajo de la trenza había una marca. De esas similares que él llevaba luego de que Vernon lo castigase.

Algo dentro del niño hizo que todas las cosas que había en la habitación empezasen a flotar y temblar en el aire. Harry trataba de controlarse tal como su abuelo le había enseñado, pero le resultaba demasiado difícil al saber que su amiga estaba herida. Sin prestar atención, se acercó a ella y viendo que su trenza se estaba empezando a desarmar, él simplemente la deshizo. Dejando que el cabello fluya libremente hacia los costados, aumentando exponencialmente la hermosura innata de Retsu Unohana. Sin darse cuenta de cómo la gente podría tomar la siguiente acción si los viesen, llevó su manito derecha hacia la cicatriz y la rozó con un dedo suavemente.

Quería gritar, todas esas veces que sufría a manos de Vernon le habían enseñado que él nunca sería igual. Pero lo más importante, que nunca dejaría que alguien paso por lo mismo. Pero ahora se hallaba delante de ella, de su Retsu-chan, tocando aquella marca que oculta tras su pelo.

En un intento desesperado de querer borrarla y hacer feliz a su amiga, empezó a aplicar Kidō Curativo sobre ella, pero por más que lo intentaba, no cerraba. Ocasionando que lágrimas empezasen a caer de sus ojos verdes, llorando por no poder hacer nada aún, por ser un niño que aún no puede ayudar a su amiga. Retiró su mano de la cicatriz y se la llevó a su propio pecho, donde descansaba el collar con las fotos de sus padres. Lo cual le dio una idea, una que había estado leyendo bajo la supervisión de su abuelo, mientras practicaba con los libros de magia.

 _-Geminio-_ susurró con tal de no despertar a la pelinegra, viendo como en su mano se formaba un nuevo collar.

Quería saltar de felicidad por toda la habitación, quería despertar a Retsu para mostrarle lo que había logrado. Pero nada de eso fue lo que hizo, él tan solo se volvió a acercar hasta la mujer y procedió a poner el collar alrededor de su cuello mientras trataba de no moverla mucho. Hasta que lo logró. Lo había hecho, había puesto el collar de tal manera que tapase la cicatriz que tanto arruinaba la belleza de la capitana.

Feliz de su trabajo, bostezó tan tiernamente que por poco se convertiría en un Dementor. Percatándose de su cansancio, Harry tan solo llegó a recostarse al lado de Unohana, con su cara muy cerca, durmiéndose en el acto y perdiéndose así el abrir de los ojos de la mujer, revelando que todo ese tiempo había estado despierta.

* * *

Retsu Unohana, capitana de la Cuarta División, no sabía que pensar específicamente. Primero se había dormido en el suelo de su habitación mientras Harry leía tranquilamente con su cabecita apoyada en su regazo. Solo para despertarse cuando dejó de sentir su peso, haciendo que cierre inmediatamente sus ojos y simular su estado de sueño para no alertar al niño.

Pero lo que sucedió después, casi hace que abra los ojos de par en par. Harry había desatado su trenza y estaba observando la cicatriz que obtuvo a manos de Zaraki, para que inmediatamente sienta como toda la habitación se movía de un lado al otro, casi como un terremoto. Hasta que cayó en cuenta, que era esto a lo que se refería Yamamoto-soutaichou cuando le explicó en privado a todas las capitanas que, si Harry sufría alguna emoción fuerte, algo por el estilo podría pasar.

Quería despertarse y abrazar al peli cuervo cuando sintió el Kidō Curativo sobre su pecho. Quería amarlo por su inocencia, por su alma de infante puro. Definitivamente iba a esperar diez años para estar, de manera segura, al lado de él.

Cuando se percató que el niño se había retirado nuevamente, se preocupó pensando que se había disgustado, pero al momento que un toque frío metálico rozó su pecho, se puso alerta. Esperando al momento en que él se durmiese, cosa que no demoró mucho, pues sentía su respiración contra su oído derecho, provocándole una sonrisa.

Luego de esperar pacientemente diez minutos, Retsu se levantó lentamente en su lugar, hasta quedar sentada, llevándose una mano al pecho y examinando lo que el niño le había dado. Descubriendo así una copia del collar que él llevaba. Le había dado algo para cubrir aquella marca que recibió hace tanto tiempo, con tal de seguir teniendo su pelo suelto. Quizás él no lo haya expresado con palabras, pero era bastante simple la conclusión de la situación. Después de haber sentido en cambio de emociones de su platónico amor, se sentía completamente halagado por el regalo, y ella pensaba honrarlo por ello.

Quitándose el haori blanco con el número cuatro, lo estiró completamente y lo utilizó para cubrir el cuerpecito de Harry junto al suyo, evitando así que escape el calor corporal que compartían en el suelo de la habitación con la ventana abierta en la noche de verano, próxima al otoño. Poniendo su cara en el pequeño pecho de su compañero, ella cerró los ojos buscando la calidez que el cuerpo de Harry emanaba, adormeciéndola instantáneamente con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza. Tendría que empezar a buscar otro peinado a partir de mañana.

* * *

Isane Kotetsu acababa de despertarse en su cuarto, totalmente sudada y temblando por los escalofríos. Sus dientes castañeaban y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Una vez más había tenido esas malditas pesadillas que no la dejaban descansar.

El _Kamaboko_. El famoso pastel de pescado que no la dejaba dormir, debido a las pesadillas constantes.

-Gracias a dios que fue solo un sueño- comentó la chica, agitada por la conmoción.

-Qué debo hacer? –

-Estoy muy asustada, así que no puedo volver a dormirme-

-Debería ir a ver a la Capitana? –

-Es demasiado tarde, ella podría enojarse conmigo si la despierto-

Todo eso comentaba la teniente entre dientes, dando vueltas en círculos en su cuarto, cosa que si duraba dos minutos más iba a crear un hoyo.

Saliendo en silencio de su habitación, se dirigió a donde se encontraban Retsu y Harry durmiendo. Asomándose por el borde del umbral, pudo ver claramente, bajo la luz de la luna, como su superiora descansaba su cabeza sobre el pecho del niño. Pero lo más le llamó la atención, fue que la pelinegra tuviese su pelo suelto, cosa que nunca en su vida había visto.

Estaba tan perdida en su descubrimiento que no se percató del cambio de respiración en la capitana, que se volteó ligeramente desde su lugar y la llamo.

-Isane-

-SI! – exclamó ruidosamente, aunque a pesar de ello, Harry no se despertó.

-Fue un día difícil, no lo crees? Por favor, ven aquí y relájate. Para mañana estarás mejor– tranquilamente ordenó su superiora.

-Está bien- fue lo único que respondió, solo para luego recostarse cuidadosamente al otro lado de Harry, mientras los tres compartían el calor bajo el haori de Unohana.

* * *

Una vez más, en las catacumbas ocultas que se depositan en las profundidades de la Tercera División, se podía ver como un grupo cada vez más numeroso de hombres esperaban pacientemente (algunos más que otros) la llegada de su contacto (el cual fue obligado) de la Cuarta División.

-Es que acaso no piensa llegar más ese inútil!? – exclamó furibundo Madarame Ikkaku.

-Aguarda unos minutos, a lo mejor tropezó con una roca y se desmayó- complementó Iba, tratando de ocultar su frustración.

Luego de unos interminables quince minutos, donde todos insultaban y planeaban distintas formas de torturar al contacto, este llegó.

-Dónde carajos estabas metido! Nos mantuviste en espera casi tres horas! – Iba gritó mientras zamarreaba al recién llegado.

-Habla, maldito seas! Viste algo que nos debas informar! – Sasakibe preguntó, a pesar de saber información a medias por parte del Soutaichou.

-Unohana-taichou e Isane-fukutaichou estaban durmiendo en brazos de Potter-san…- murmuró nervioso Hanatarō Yamada, ocasionando que toda la sala quede en silencio.

-Qué? – preguntó Hisagi, tratando de entender lo que escuchó.

-Dije que tanto la capitana como la teniente estaban durmiendo en los brazos de Potter-san- repitió una vez más el contacto, solo para empezar a retroceder cuando vio la turba enojada que se le acercaba.

-ESTABAN DESNUDOS!? –

-CÓMO ESTABAN POSICIONADOS!? –

-SONREÍAN!? –

-…-

-…-

-…-

-AGHHHH! YA CÁLLENSE! YAMADA, VISTE ALGO MÁS APARTE DE ESO!? – reclamó harto el calvo del Escuadrón Once.

-Bueno…- comenzó el cuestionado.

-BUENO QUÉ!? – gritaron todos.

-Unohana-taichou…bueno…ella estaba con su pelo completamente suelto- declaró Hanatarō, para así liberar un grito de miedo y salir corriendo cuando toda la gente en el lugar perdió el control y comenzaron a chillar.

-LO OISTE!? –

-DIJO QUE TENÍA EL PELO SUELTO! -

-EL NIÑO LOGRÓ LO QUE NADIE NUNCA PUDO! –

-ES UN DIOS! –

-OÍ QUE VA A HACER QUE UNOHANA-TAICHOU E ISANE-FUKUTAICHOU SE VISTAN DE ENFERMERAS PARA ÉL! –

-YO ESCUCHÉ QUE CADA VEZ QUE SE SIENTE MAL, ELLA LE DA UN TRATAMIENTO ESPECIAL! –

En medio de todo el griterío, Sasakibe se acercó al altar que últimamente había estado remodelando, y se arrodilló mostrando sus máximos respetos. Los demás al ver lo que hacía, decidieron imitarlos. Estuvieron casi una hora, orándole a la imagen del niño de ojos verdes, pidiendo porque algún día puedan llegar a ser como él.

-OH GRAN HARRY POTTER! BENDÍCENOS CON TU PODER PARA SER ALGÚN DÍA COMO TÚ! TODOS ADOREMOS AL GRAN HARRY POTTER! –

* * *

-Bienvenido al Control de Criaturas Mágicas Señor Malfoy, qué puedo hacer por usted hoy? – preguntó una empleada del ministerio.

-Verá, por algún motivo, el elfo de mi familia ha estado congestionado por alrededor de cuatro a cinco semanas. Lo traje para que pudiesen ver si era algo que nos afectaría como una gripe, o algo por el estilo- la voz sedosa y arrogante del líder Malfoy habló.

-Mmh…eso es algo nuevo y a la vez raro. Podría hacerme el favor de decir dónde está el elfo para comenzar a investigar? – cuestionó la mujer, solo para ver como el rubio platinado fruncía el ceño y con un dedo indicaba hacia su derecha.

-Tan solo siga los estornudos y lo hallará. Buena suerte señorita- y dicho eso, procedió a desaparecer lo más rápido posible del lugar.

-Estornudos?...-

-ACHÚS! ACHÚS! ACHÚS! Ohhh...Dobby ya no quiere estornudar más. Dobby se siente mal. ACHÚS! –

* * *

 ** _Bien, aquí acabó el quinto capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les haya sido de su agrado._**

 ** _Por favor déjenme sus comentarios y críticas, ya que con ellas podré mejorar la historia._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Buen día, tarde, noche a ustedes queridos lectores!_**

 ** _Aquí les dejo el capítulo número seis de mi historia._**

 ** _Quiero agradecer a todos los que dieron favorito, comentaron y siguen esta historia._**

 ** _Pido disculpas por haber demorado tanto tiempo en actualizar pero el estudio y el trabajo me han agotado bastante. (TRABAJO MUY DURO, COMO UN ESCLAVO!)_**

 ** _Quiero desearles un feliz día del padre a todos los que leen._**

 ** _No soy dueño de ningún personaje. Eso es trabajo de Rowling y Tite Kubo._**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Rompiendo Ilusiones

-Taichou…dónde se encuentra Harry-chan? – preguntó suavemente la menuda teniente del Escuadrón número Cinco.

La capitana tan solo se llevó un dedo a sus labios en señal de silencio, e indicó que observase por una pequeña rendija que conducía a las cocinas del establecimiento.

Cuando la pequeña teniente se asomó, pudo apreciar al mago de ojos verdes y pelo alborotado de color negro, tarareando una melodía que Retsu le había enseñado y preparando una jarra de té frío y una bandeja de galletas que él mismo había cocinado.

-Taichou, usted cree que es bueno dejar que manipule la cocina? – preguntó con un poco de temor y protección la fukutaichou.

-A decir verdad, yo tuve mis dudas, pero cuando me lo pidió tan fervientemente, no me pude evitar ceder- dijo la mujer de anteojos…claro, sin especificar que Harry realmente le hizo ojos de carrocho apaleado y ella sucumbió ante su encanto.

Además, que ella archivó en su mente esa imagen para utilizarla en algún futuro con su Zanpaku-tō.

-Sosu-chan! Puedes ayudarme?! – exclamó el pequeño de ojos esmeraldas, solo para darse vuelta y descubrir a dos fisgonas que estaban espiándolo a través de una rendija.

Harry cargaba una bandeja llena de galletas cuando las descubrió, haciendo que solo sonría lentamente y cierre los ojos, inclinando la cabeza para un costado, produciendo por encima de su cabeza una gigantesca máscara demoníaca.

Aizen y Momo empezaron a sudar sin darse cuenta al principio. Aunque ese despiste les duró poco, ya que cuando levantaron la vista se llevaron la sorpresa de sus vidas. Al parecer, la capitana de la Cuarta División le había estado enseñando algo más que Kidō Curativo…

-Momo-chan, Sosu-chan…se puede saber que hacen espiándome? – con una sonrisa tranquila les preguntó, mientras que la máscara a su espalda se hacía cada vez más grande.

-Yo…yo…taichou por favor diga algo, tengo miedo…- susurró muy suave la teniente pues cada vez que veía esa máscara en Unohana ella tenía pesadillas.

Aizen por su parte tenía su mente ofuscada por varios pensamientos. Temor porque una simple representación producida por reiatsu podía asustarla. Alegría porque Harry, de esa forma, iba a ser alguien fascinante en el futuro y ella quería tenerlo a su lado. Amor porque una parte de ella quería abrazarlo y besarlo, sin tener que esperar esos dichosos diez años que Yamamoto-soutaichou había predispuesto.

Era gracioso, bueno, hermoso, burlón, daba miedo, protector, poderoso…y muchas cosas más. Ella definitivamente pensaba llevar a cabo su plan con Harry a su lado, como su rey. Y no le iba importar esperar el tiempo que sea.

-Taichou? – la pregunta de Momo sacó de su nube a Aizen.

-Eh? Oh! Sí, Harry…- dijo la mujer adulta, empezando a caminar muy, pero muy lentamente a donde estaba el niño.

No lo admitiría, pero incluso a ella le perturbaba un poco que él pudiese manifestar tal aura…pero al mismo tiempo la atraía.

Definitivamente tendría que ser su rey en el futuro.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de disculparse por haberlo estado espiando junto a su teniente, Harry borró la máscara que estaba detrás suyo y le sonrió inocentemente. Demostrándole que su enojo se había acabado.

…O al menos eso creía la capitana de la Quinta División.

-Momo-chan, Sosu-chan…estaban viéndome hacer las galletas? – con voz suave interrogó el pequeño.

Mientras Aizen asentía con la cabeza, Hinamori se acercó con confianza a donde estaba el pelinegro, regalándole una sonrisa de alivio.

-Entonces prueben una para ver si les gusta! – exclamó jubilosamente el ojiverde, cosa que ellas acataron inmediatamente.

Apenas dieron el primer mordisco, no pudieron frenarse. La galleta que con tanto esmero y amor que Harry había preparado, les duró menos de diez segundos. Gimiendo ante la delicia que sus bocas estaban teniendo.

-Son muy sabrosas Harry-chan! – chilló la teniente, llevándose las manos a los labios y lamiendo las pequeñas migajas que quedaban en sus dedos.

-La verdad es que eres todo un cocinero de primera Harry-kun! Podríamos probar una más? – preguntó la capitana, habiendo cedido inmediatamente ante el deleite que el niño había preparado.

Apenas dijo esas últimas palabras, ambas mujeres se dieron cuenta que el nieto del Soutaichou había vuelto a cambiar su cara, invocando de nuevo la terrorífica máscara demoníaca a su espalda.

La mandataria del Escuadrón Número Cinco se dio cuenta inmediatamente que había caído en la trampa del mago.

Ella.

La portadora de la Zanpaku-tō que emitía ilusiones.

Ella, la creadora de un plan que derrocaría al mismísimo Alma Rey.

Ella.

Sucumbió ante un infante.

-No! Estas galletas son, ahora, para los miembros de esta División! – con confianza exclamó, dejando muy en claro su punto.

-Qué!? No! Taichou, por favor diga algo! – intentó reclamar Momo mientras veía como el pequeño se retiraba con una sonrisa satisfecha y su bandeja repleta de galletas.

Aizen Sōsuke, la capitana de la Quinta División, estaba sin palabras. Vio como Harry se iba tranquilamente tras haberse burlado de ella y su teniente. Vio cómo, aun siendo un infante, pudo hacerla sucumbir ante su máscara de encanto.

Definitivamente ella lo haría suyo en el futuro.

Lo único que esperaba, es que ella no sucumbiese a tal punto que, ella sea la que se convirtiese en una súbdita del ojiverde.

* * *

El suave sonido de un pincel humedecido corriendo sobre papel era todo lo que se podía escuchar que provenía de la oficina de la máxima autoridad de la División número Cinco.

A pesar de ser una megalómana en su interior, Aizen aún necesitaba rellenar los formularios que cubrían por repleto su escritorio.

Suspirando un poco y acomodándose sus gafas sin aumento alguno, estiró sus brazos en alto, contorneando su cuerpo, estilizado por debajo de su indumentaria, como un gato. Un pequeño crujido llamó repentinamente su atención, lo que la llevó a bajar su vista y enfocarse en la disimulada mata de pelo negro que se estaba infiltrando en su habitación.

-Harry-kun? Qué sucede? – preguntó la capitana, viendo como el niño movía sus manitos dentro de sus mangas, como si buscase algo.

El ojiverde no dijo nada mientras continuaba avanzando hasta donde estaba sentada la mujer adulta, tomando un pequeño salto que lo despeinó aún más y sentándose en su falda, sorprendiendo por completo a la estoica jefa de la División Cinco.

Se removió durante unos segundos, acomodándose lo mejor posible, para terminar resoplando satisfactoriamente y apoyar su cabeza despeinada en el pecho de la mujer de anteojos, quien inconscientemente se dedicó a tratar de peinarlo, para luego regañarse mentalmente por caer en el juego del mago.

-Toma- dijo el ojiverde, sacando de su manga un pequeño paquete envuelto con una servilleta púrpura, entregándosela a la capitana.

-Qué es esto, Harry-kun? Acaso me traes un regalo? – con una sonrisa feliz preguntó la mujer, solo para patearse mentalmente por actuar de esa manera.

-Has estado trabajando muchas horas, así que guardé eso como recompensa- susurró el niño, apoyando la parte posterior de su cabeza en el amplio busto de la castaña, quien no sabía si sentirse alagada o insultada con las palabras del mago.

Agradeciendo silenciosamente, empezó a desenvolver el paquete, descubriendo cinca galletas que Harry había hecho más temprano y que no había permitido que ella comiese. Ahora estaba completamente confundida, anteriormente le había prohibido junto a su teniente el comer más de una galleta. Pero ahora viene, se sienta en su regazo y le entrega cinco de esas delicias que él preparó.

En definitiva, estaba completamente perdida…anonadada y perdida. Si el niño que ella pensaba envolver alrededor de su dedo como ella pensaba en un principio, le haría un trabajo fácil…pues entonces se equivocó groseramente.

Mientras degustaba lentamente la recompensa que se había ganado a los ojos de Harry, su cabeza empezó a correr a mil por hora, tratando de crear un plan que le permitiese volver a tener el poder en esta relación.

Si él se convertiría en su rey, sería en sus propios términos. No que él la convirtiese en su reina a base de galletas…

-Ummm… acaso estas tienen chocolate? – gimió suavemente la superiora del Escuadrón número Cinco, paladeando el trozo de galleta en su boca mientras dirigía su mirada al pelinegro, solo encontrarlo con los ojos cerrados y sus lentes torcidos debido a la posición que había elegido para acomodarse.

Ella quería sentir desagrado ante la facilidad con que era manipulada por el pequeño, pero luego de verlo dormitar tan pacíficamente, con su mejilla apoyada en una porción de su pecho descubierto, sintiendo su calidez, ella no pudo soportarlo.

Con sumo cuidado, lo alzó y lo llevó hasta su cama, depositándolo allí para dejarlo descansar, solo para descubrir inmediatamente que ella no podía liberarse de las pequeñas garras que la tenían aferrada. Aizen solo pudo suspirar un poco, quitándose las gafas de utilería y soltando su pelo castaño, dejando que caiga como una cascada sobre la cara de Harry, haciéndolo reír en su sueño, para luego acostarse a su costado.

-Solo dormiré una siesta, mi rey. Luego encontraré una manera de que estés bajo mi poderío- con un bostezo de por medio declaró, cerrando los ojos posteriormente.

* * *

Momo había pasado más de veinte minutos rondando en cada rincón del establecimiento, luego de haber terminado su entrenamiento con los miembros de la Quinta División, tratando de hallar a los dos residentes que se habían esfumado de su vista.

Sin más lugares para buscar, ya que revisó el baño, la cocina, y el depósito de limpieza dos veces cada uno, se resignó y encaminó en dirección a la recámara de su superiora para preguntarle sobre el paradero del pequeño.

* * *

Harry se removía en los brazos de la capitana, sudando y murmurando entre dientes, solo para despertarse agitadamente mientras que acompañante abría los ojos para saber que estaba pasando en su cama.

-Hmm? Pasa algo Harry-kun? – Aizen preguntó al pequeño, corriendo su mano por la cara del mago, tratando de calmarlo.

Lo que prosiguió a esa pregunta, sorprendió astronómicamente a la mujer. Tanto, que estuvo a punto de gritar, debido a que las diminutas manos de Harry se movieron velozmente hasta las solapas del shihakusho, abriéndolas de par en par. Los dedos del mago empezaron a tocar con miedo la piel del pecho de la capitana, ante la mirada atónita de esta.

-Ha-Ha-Harry-kun? – sorprendida por los actos del nieto del Soutaichou, preguntó.

Él no respondió hasta después de unos dos minutos de máxima examinación exhaustiva por cada centímetro de la piel de la mujer, sin darse cuenta del estado de semi desnudez al que la había puesto. Cuando terminó su tarea, él empezó a llorar mientras estiraba sus brazos hasta el cuello de Sōsuke, hundiendo su cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello.

-Prométeme, So-chan…- entre sollozos dijo el ojiverde.

Aizen estaba confundida, por parte, su lado femenino quería gritarle por dejarla con solo su ropa interior blanca, un segundo tercio de su mente quería abrazarlo hasta el punto de la asfixia por la carita de tristeza que portaba, y el último tercer tercio quería saber la razón de su accionar para poder utilizarlo en alguna maquinación futura.

-Prometer qué? – con una sonrisa suave, mezcla de veracidad y fingimiento, le cuestionó.

-Nunca, pero nunca toques una canica púrpura, So-chan…esa cosa te hizo mala y todos al final te golpeaban- con voz ahogada por no levantar la cabeza del pecho de la mujer, le dijo el niño.

Sōsuke solo atinó a pestañear tres veces antes de percatarse a lo que realmente se refería. Lo que le produjo más preguntas que respuestas.

-Eso sucedió en tu pesadilla, verdad? Podrías contarme lo que pasó, por favor? – con total honestidad le interrogó ella, dejando de lado todo pensamiento manipulador y tomando un semblante de preocupación, pues algo dentro de ella le decía que debía de escuchar cuidadosamente lo que el pelinegro le dijese.

-Había una luz morada en tu pecho, estabas vestida de blanco, no usabas anteojos y tenías el pelo suelto. Esa canica te convirtió en alguien mala y la gente te golpeaba por eso. Tenías una máscara y después alas como una mariposa. Al final tenías una gran boca negra con dientes filosos, y estabas peleando contra un chico con pelo naranja…te habían lastimado mucho y yo no podía ayudarte- con lágrimas, explicó Harry, trazando con sus dedos el lugar donde vio esa luz en su pecho.

A la capitana de la Quinta División, las palabras no podías salir de su boca. Había abierto de tal manera los ojos, que por poco se le caen las gafas con falsa graduación. Harry le había contado a la dama sobre el Hōgyoku. Pero lo que no entendía, es como pudo ver algo así. Acaso era por ese poder como mago? O alguna razón desconocida para ella? El Soutaichou sabe de el?

Ella tenía muchas preguntas que quería hacerle, pero al ver la cara de preocupación del peli cuervo, no pudo hacer más que abrazarlo inconscientemente para que dejase de llorar por ella. Era, o mejor dicho sería, su rey, de eso no había duda, pero como su reina, ella debía de preocuparse por él. Ya habría más tiempo para saber cómo hizo para soñar eso, pero si era cierto lo que decía, entonces trataría con mayor cuidado a la Orbe de Distorsión.

-Está bien Harry-kun, te prometo que nunca tocaré esa canica. De acuerdo? – separándolo de su pecho le preguntó ella, mientras se acomodaba su ropa.

Él la miró fijamente a través de sus lentes torcidos y su pelo despeinado, con sus ojos esmeraldas enfrentándose a los chocolates de ella. Estiró su mano derecha, cerrando el puño excepto su dedo meñique, el cual se lo ofreció.

-Que sea una promesa de dedo meñique, si llegas a romperlo deberás comerte cien agujas! – proclamó el pelinegro.

Aizen soltó una risita verdadera, la cual era raramente suave y melodiosa para cualquiera que hubiese pasado en ese momento al frente de la habitación. Unió su propio meñique al del niño y empezó a bambolearlo de un lado al otro.

-Si no me equivoco, son mil agujas las que deberé comerme, Harry-kun- le corrigió ella, disfrutando internamente del puchero que el ojiverde había hecho.

-Son muchas y no quiero que te lastimes…pero si llegas a romper la promesa…- le advirtió Harry, sonriendo lindamente mientras a su espalda se formaba una cara demoniaca que hizo sudar un poco a Sōsuke.

-Vale, lo he entendido…ahora, quieres dormir un rato más, mi rey? Te prometo que ya no habrá más pesadillas- gentilmente le preguntó la mujer de máximo poder en ese establecimiento, nombrándolo como ella deseaba que fuese en el futuro.

A Harry no le hacía falta que se lo repitiesen, de un salto en la cama, atrajo la cabeza de cabello marrón hasta su pequeño cuerpo y se dejó caer sobre el colchón. Soltando una pequeña risita tras sentir la respiración cálida de Aizen contra su piel, mientras que ella se ruborizaba ante las acciones del pequeño.

* * *

Momo golpeó suavemente la puerta de la habitación de su capitana, pero al ver que nadie respondía, pensó que a lo mejor ella y Harry habían salido a pasear un momento a los alrededores, o quizás a visitar a Ichimaru-taichou.

Bufó de manera poco femenina, quejándose porque sus brazos estaban empezando a acalambrarse tras acarrear una canasta llena de fruta para compartirlo con el diminuto invitado que tenían por esta semana. Aunque nunca admitiría en voz alta que ella planeaba alimentarlo.

* * *

Las orejas de Harry se movieron disimuladamente, casi de la misma forma que lo hacía Yoru-chan cuando él se dedicaba a verla dormida sobre su estómago. Refunfuñó por encima de la cabeza de una dormida Aizen, moviendo sus brazos lo más cuidadosamente posible para no despertarla.

Una vez que había logrado intercambiar lugares con una almohada de su mismo tamaño, caminó por el aire, aplicando lo que su abuelo le había enseñado con respecto a la energía espiritual. Y bien que le estaba sirviendo ahora para no perturbar el sueño de su amiga.

El mago debería de haber visto cuando iba caminando en el pasillo, pero debido al caso de que estaba limpiando los cristales de sus anteojos, el camino le era borroso, ergo no pudo ver a una persona que estaba delante de él, chocando su cara contra el trasero de dicho individuo.

-Ahhh! – un grito femenino resonó en los pasillos, seguido de un estruendo y pequeños golpeteos sobre la madera.

Sacudiendo la mata de pelo negro, Harry se incorporó sobre sus pies rápidamente mientras se acomodaba sus gafas, tratando de averiguar contra qué había chocado.

-Momo-chan? MOMO-CHAN! Lo siento mucho, perdón, perdón! – exclamó el niño, corriendo hasta donde estaba la caída, ayudándola con su inferior fuerza a que se ponga de pie.

La muchacha estaba sufriendo una amalgama de emociones, desde vergüenza hasta diversión, ambos provocados por el pequeño que tanto se esforzaba en pararla.

Una vez de pie, Momo vio a donde estaba toda la fruta, que con mucho esfuerzo había preparado, estaba desparramada en el suelo. Suspirando cansinamente, se arrodilló y empezó a recogerla, solo para ser imitada por el pelinegro, quien con sus manitos trataba de acaparar la mayor cantidad de frutos posibles con tal de hacer feliz a su amiga.

-Por qué llevabas fruta, Momo-chan? – cuestionó Harry, agarrando con todas sus fuerzas una de las manijas de la canasta, mientras que la otra era tomada por la mujer joven.

-Pensaba compartirla contigo Harry-chan, pero ahora debemos lavarlas nuevamente para que no las comamos sucias, vale? – con una sonrisa le contestó la teniente, tratando de aguantar la risa al ver la cara de hambre que ponía el niño.

No tuvo que preguntárselo dos veces, ya que el ojiverde empezó a liderar el camino con mucha prisa en dirección a las cocinas, donde higienizaron las frutas. Para luego partir en dirección a la habitación de la fukutaichou para disfrutar en paz la comida.

* * *

Hisagi había ido a la Quinta División del Gotei Trece con el simple encargo de pedir unos formularios que al parecer se habían traspapelados durante la repartición de esa mañana.

En un futuro no muy lejano desearía no haber sido tan obediente ante los pedidos de su superiora…

Luego de haber golpeado varias puertas y haber preguntado a varios subordinados, terminó encaminándose hasta lo que era, según lo recordaba, la habitación de su colega teniente.

Y aquí mismo es donde, en un futuro, desearía no haber ido realmente allí a esa hora…

 _'Tock, tock, tock'_

 _-No! Espera Harry-chan! Me haces cosquillas, no me lamas ahí! –_ se escuchó la voz agitada de la teniente del Quinto Escuadrón.

 _-Pero es muy dulce y divertido, Momo-chan! Además, se pondrá pegajoso si lo dejo ahí! –_ fue la respuesta del nieto del Soutaichou.

 _-Aguarda un minuto, Harry-chan! Alguien puede oírnos! Ahhh…tienes la lengua áspera, por favor sé más gentil conmigo! –_ trató de pedirle la joven a su acompañante.

Hisagi estaba que no se creía lo que estaba oyendo. Había pegado su oreja a la puerta, tratando de recopilar todo el audio posible para luego transmitirlo a sus compañeros.

 _'Tock, tock, tock!'_

 _-Harry-chan, creo que alguien está llamando a la puerta…-_ entre suspiros decía Momo.

 _-Ya casi termino. Un poco más y estarás lista-_ fue la única respuesta que se oyó.

 _-Más…más rápido Harry-chan! Ya casi! –_ un grito resonó dentro de las paredes de aquella habitación.

 _'TOCK, TOCK, TOCK!'_

 _-Listo, Momo-chan! Ahora puedes ir a limpiarte mientras voy a ver quién es-_ fue lo último que se pudo oír antes de que los pasos del pequeño mago se acercasen a la puerta corrediza de la habitación.

El teniente de la Novena División no sabía qué hacer. Estaba prácticamente en un dilema. Podía irse rápidamente de allí mediante el Shunpo, o quedarse y ver lo que le deparaba el destino.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, o al menos eso le pareció a Hisagi quien en ese momento estaba sudando a mares, en la intemperie de su duda.

Una mata pequeña de pelo azabache oscuro se filtró por la diminuta rendija que había creado la apertura a la habitación.

-Hola! Buscas a Momo-chan? – inocentemente preguntó el niño, mientras lamía los dedos de su mano derecha.

-S-s-sí, Harry-kun. Qu-qu-qué estás lamiendo? – con miedo cuestionó el joven adulto tatuado, observando aquella sustancia brillante y pegajosa en las falanges del nieto de su máximo superior.

-Jugo de Momo…por qué? – simplemente le respondió el ojiverde, viendo sin comprender como se ponía pálido el hombre delante de él para luego cambiar a un rojo carmesí mientras sus orejas echaban humo.

-N-n-no! Na-nada! Olvídalo Harry-kun! – gritó mientras retrocedía rápidamente hasta chocar contra una pared.

-Eh? Pasa algo? Quieres que llame a Momo-chan? – con cuidado por la actitud del joven preguntó Harry.

-Qué!? NO! SABES QUÉ, MEJOR ME VOY! ACABO DE RECORDAR QUE OLVIDÉ HACER ALGO MUCHO MUY IMPORTANTE! – chilló Hisagi, escapando a todo lo que podía, dejando un borrón rojo y una mancha de sangre debido a su nariz sangrante.

Harry parpadeó confundido mientras seguía lamiendo sus dedos brillantes, solo para volver a la realidad cuando una mano femenina se posó en su hombro, advirtiéndole de la presencia de la teniente de la Quinta División.

-Harry-chan, era ese Hisagi-san? Por qué se fue corriendo? – preguntó amablemente la chica.

-No sé, me preguntó qué era lo que estaba en mi mano y yo solo le dije que era jugo de Momo…- inocentemente replicó, mirando con sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas a la joven, quien palideció de forma inmediata.

-Harry-chan…porque no mejor vas a ver si Aizen-taichou ha despertado de su siesta? – le pidió Momo mientras forzaba una sonrisa en su cara.

El pequeño miró extrañado, solo para luego encogerse de hombros y salir corriendo en dirección a la habitación de la mujer mayor, pero no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a la teniente, cosa que la desestabilizó por completo y decidió ir a dar una ducha helada…quizás hasta le pediría ayuda a la capitana de la Décima División para que congelase su sistema de cañerías.

* * *

-Recapitulemos todo lo que me has dicho, Harry-kun…Hisagi-san golpeó la puerta de la habitación de mi teniente, no? – preguntó la capitana, apoyada en la cama, boca arriba sobre sus codos, mirando a Harry sin utilizar sus lentes de falsa graduación.

-Sip! – replicó el ojiverde, subiendo a la cama y sentándose entre las piernas de la mujer, recostando su cabeza sobre su estómago, provocándole un leve rubor que eliminó rápidamente de su cara.

-Y luego te preguntó por qué tenías los dedos brillantes, no es cierto? – cuestionó nuevamente, observando como el pelinegro había alzado sus manitos ya limpias.

-Ajá! – respondió el niño, volteándose en su lugar, quedando con su cara contra el abdomen cubierto de la dama, quien sintió un escalofrío al percibir la respiración caliente a través de sus ropas.

-Fue ahí entonces cuando respondiste que era jugo de Momo lo que tenías pegado en ellos, por lo que Hisagi-san se fue corriendo después…verdad? – por tercera vez interrogó la mujer de pelo castaño, corriendo su mano derecha por el pelo azabache de su futuro rey.

-Si…pero no sé por qué se asustó. Acaso él nunca ha tenido jugo de Momo en sus manos? – con curiosidad propia de un niño, le preguntó.

Aizen no sabía cómo reaccionar en realidad. Para ella, alguien que podía controlar los sentidos de una persona, se había quedado sin habla a la hora de explicarle al nieto de Yamamoto la complejidad de sus palabras…y el doble sentido.

Resignada ante el nivel de inocencia y, a la misma vez, de manipulación sobre las otras personas que poseía innatamente el infante, suspiró sonoramente mientras continuaba corriendo fervientemente su mano por su cabello.

-Cuando seas más grande te lo explicaré personalmente, vale? Ahora tenemos que prepararnos, esos papeles de mi oficina no se terminarán solos- Aizen le dijo a Harry, tratando de no sucumbir ante el puchero que había creado luego de que ella detuviese sus mimos.

Bajó de un salto al suelo, haciendo la mímica de un gimnasta, lo que hizo resoplar divertidamente a la mujer, solo para que posteriormente ella vea como Harry se movía, mediante Shunpo, por toda la habitación recolectando el haori, las gafas, y demás accesorios que había visto llevar a la capitana del Escuadrón número Cinco.

Cuando vio que lo único que le faltaba a su amiga por cargar, era su arma personal, fue directamente hasta el rincón de la habitación donde se hallaba reposada en un estante. Sōsuke se sentó en el borde de su escritorio, viendo con diversión como el ojiverde trataba con sumo cuidado a su última esperanza para poder tener algo de poder sobre su futuro rey.

Harry estaba nervioso, pues Suì-Fēng, Gin y Retsu, le habían explicado con detenimiento que las Zanpaku-tō eran sumamente cuidadas y apreciadas por sus portadores, por lo que debía de tener suma precaución a la hora de tocar una que era ajena a la suya. Por otra parte, el nieto del líder del Gotei 13 recordó lo que su abuelo le había pedido la mañana antes de comenzar su semana en la Quinta División.

 _\- 'Harry-chan, si por alguna casualidad, puedes tocar la hoja de la katana de Aizen-taichou, hazlo! Es solo para que puedas hacerme un pequeño favor que luego te pagaré' – dijo el anciano, abriendo un poco sus ojos y viendo a la gata que estaba sobre la cabeza del niño._

 _\- 'Está bien, pero quiero ir al mundo de los vivos como pago!' – respondió el niño, señalando acusativamente con su dedo índice, solo para mirar a todos lados cuando creyó oír a Yoru-chan reírse._

Por eso mismo, mientras cargaba a Kyōka Suigetsu a su dueña, se dio cuenta que en algún momento debió de haber comenzado el proceso de desenfundado, pues vio un brillo plateado que por poco lo enceguece. Sintiéndose atraído ante el reflejo que esta le daba, apoyó su delgado dedo índice en el lado plano de la hoja, solo para ser traído de nuevo a la realidad cuando oyó el grito lastimero de Aizen.

-So-chan? Qué pasa? Te duele el estómago? Quieres que te cure? – asustado y preocupado le preguntó el pelinegro, hincándose para estar a la misma altura que la capitana.

Aizen no podía hablar, no podía siquiera pensar con claridad ante lo visto. Se había confiado demasiado desde el día en que ese niño a su lado había puesto un pie en la Sociedad de Almas. Nunca creyó que, con todo ese paquete de inocencia y diversión, pudiese dar vuelta el tablero que ella con tanto esmero había creado desde hace más de un siglo. Se había resignado a hacerlo su rey desde el principio del día, pero lo que acababa de hacer tan solo confirmó ese hecho.

Volvió en sí cuando empezó a sentir un par de manos en su estómago, emitiendo un brillo verde cálido. Miró con detenimiento el rostro aniñado de su acompañante y futura pareja, tratando de averiguar si en realidad no era un niño, sino un enano con un plan aún más diabólico que el de ella. Pero cuando divisó que sus ojitos verdes estaban brillando por unas lágrimas que querían salir, suspiró cansinamente y aceptó su derrota, estirando sus brazos para hacerse del pequeño y hundir su rostro en su amplio pecho, mientras aspiraba el perfume del champú que emanaba su cabello negro.

-So-chan? Pasa algo? – volvió a preguntar Harry, confundido por la forma de actuar de Aizen.

-Nada, Harry-kun…tan solo estaba pensando en algo para el futuro- replicó la mujer.

-Puedo ayudarte en eso? – él dijo, tratando de evitar que la mujer siga suspirando en derrota.

-No te preocupes por ahora, estoy más que segura que te pediré ayuda cuando seas más grande. Ahora, vayamos a buscar a Momo-chan y terminemos ese dichoso papeleo, vale? – separándose un poco del chico, le dijo, para luego alzarlo y dejar que él rodee su cuello con sus bracitos, pegando su cara contra su pecho.

-Seguiré separando los papeles por temas para que vayas más rápida! – exclamó el ojiverde, sacándole una honesta sonrisa a la villana en proceso de reformación.

-Está bien, pero antes quiero darte un premio por curarme y por todas las cosas buenas que hacer por mí- declaró ella, recordando lo que había oído en las reuniones de la AMS (Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis) sobre como besaban a Harry y se pavoneaban por ello.

Depositó un beso en su nariz, disfrutando la cara roja que puso el niño, quien inmediatamente se vengó e hizo lo mismo a ella, imitando su reacción, para finalmente romper en risas y salir en busca de una Hinamori Momo que estaba sufriendo hipotermia luego de su gélida ducha.

* * *

En las catacumbas que se hallaban debajo de Tercera División, surgió una reunión de emergencia. Fue de tal magnitud el aviso, que todos los integrantes llegaron corriendo, tropezándose unos con otros, para que posteriormente tomen sus respectivos lugares y presten suma atención a la discusión producida.

-A qué se debe tanto apuro por tu llamado, Hisagi? – preguntó confundido el teniente Iba.

-Harry-san…él…él…Momo…- intentaba decir el hombre, pero debido a la agitación y su cara roja, no pudo avanzar mucho, cosa que frustró a mucha gente.

Algunos compañeros que sintieron empatía por él, le alcanzaron agua y una silla, lo que aceptó sin dudarlo.

-Y bien? Nos dirás? – Madarame cuestionó.

Luego de unos infinitos diez segundos, donde todos se sentaban en el borde de sus respectivos asientos, Hisagi habló.

-Harry-san estuvo bebiendo jugo de Momo-chan…- soltó la bomba, dejando a todos de piedra.

-Es una broma no?! – gritó alguien del fondo.

-Los oí yo mismo. Momo-chan le pedía que vaya más rápido! Pude oír sus gritos de alivio! Y para colmo, vi a Harry-san lamerse los dedos mientras sonreía triunfante! – declaró el pobre teniente que había sido testigo de ese hecho.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-JUGO DE MOMO-CHAN! –

-GRITABA PARA QUE VAYA MÁS RÁPIDO! –

-SE LAMÍA LOS DEDOS PARA SABOREAR SU SABOR! –

-ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE MOMO-CHAN! ELLA NO LO EXPLOTÓ COMO A NOSOTROS! –

-YO VI COMO DOMINABA A AIZEN-TAICHOU A BASE DE COMIDA! –

En medio de toda esa revolución, Hisagi y Kira se arrodillaron frente al altar que finalmente había terminado de remodelar. Diciendo sus plegarias al ícono, pidiéndole que les guíe en el camino del hombre ganador.

-OH GRAN HARRY POTTER! BENDÍCENOS CON TU PODER PARA SER ALGÚN DÍA COMO TÚ! TODOS ADOREMOS AL GRAN HARRY POTTER! –

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Inglaterra, en una habitación apartada de la Mansión Malfoy, estaban reunidos una veintena de elfos domésticos alrededor de cierto pequeño ser particular que estornudaba como loco todas las semanas.

-Winky quiere ayudar a Dobby, pero Amo Crouch a dicho específicamente que no me acerque mucho a Dobby porque teme que me enferme-

-Kreacher piensa que Dobby estuvo en contacto con mestizos y sangres sucias. Dobby trae vergüenza a Ama Black-Malfoy…-

-ACHÚS! ACHÚS! ACHÚS! Ohhh...Dobby ya no quiere estornudar más. Dobby se siente mal. ACHÚS! –

* * *

 ** _Okay, se terminó el sexto episodio de esta historia. Espero que les haya sido de su agrado._**

 ** _Por favor déjenme sus comentarios y críticas, ya que con ellas podré mejorar la historia y también sabré la opinión que tienen, ya sean buenos o malos._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Buenas queridos lectores!_**

 ** _Hoy actualizo en el aniversario de este fanfic y en el aniversario de mi persona! (feliz cumpleaños a mí! )_**

 ** _Sé que me demoro en actualizar a veces, llegando a creer que este fic es bimensual por momentos. Pero a pesar de ellos quiero agradecerles por acompañarme en esta aventura y creer en que la terminaré._**

 ** _En fin, los dejaré leer y…no soy dueño de ningún personaje, eso es trabajo de los autores!_**

* * *

Capítulo 7: El susurro de mi alma

Byakuya escribía diligentemente en sus informes, ignorando cualquier cosa que sucediese a su alrededor. El pincel se deslizaba fácilmente sobre el papel, dibujando letras con tinta negra. Una suave brisa que ingresaba por su ventana lateral de la oficina la ayudaba a secar el líquido obscuro, a lo que ella agradecía profundamente.

Pilas y pilas de papeles se acumulaban en su escritorio, pero ella con una cara seria e insensible continuaba con su trabajo. La capitana de la Sexta División le hubiese gustado agradecer a su pequeño invitado por auxiliarla a la hora de separarlos por temas y tamaños, pero lamentablemente toda esa laboriosa responsabilidad que ganó con su puesto le impedía hacerlo.

Sabía que no debía abstraerse tanto con su papel de máxima dirigente en ese escuadrón. Hisana, su mejor amiga, se lo había advertido antes de fallecer, pero al parecer no puede separar el trabajo del placer. Y cuando se dé cuenta de su error, será bastante tarde.

-Bya-chan! Mira, te tengo listo otro grupo de papeles, estos son más cortos que todos los demás! – exclamó el pequeño de ojos verdes, que se hallaba sentado en un sillón de dos plazas repletos de informes.

-Mmh…sí, gracias Abarai-san- distraídamente contestó la mujer de pelo negro.

El niño la miró fijamente, sintiéndose herido al no ser tomado en cuenta. Desde que comenzó la semana ella no le había prestado atención exactamente, era como si fuese invisible. Siempre lo confundía con Renji, quien se apiadaba de él y trataba de jugar en su tiempo libre, cosa que el pelinegro le agradecía.

Harry esperó y esperó pacientemente…o al menos lo que la paciencia de un infante podía tener…caminando lentamente de un lado al otro por toda la habitación, mirando detenidamente los cuadros colgados y los jarrones con arreglos florales tratados delicadamente. Caminaba siguiendo las líneas del piso, imitando a un equilibrista mientras extendía sus brazos como un águila, con la esperanza de traer al menos una sonrisa a la cara de la mujer adulta.

Empezó a silbar, a realizar chasquidos con la lengua, a musitar una cancioncilla, lo intentó todo para llamar la atención de Byakuya, pero luego de pasar media hora en la completa ignorancia, agachó su cabecita y se resignó, yéndose triste del lugar.

* * *

Sin querer molestar a la única persona que le prestaba atención en ese escuadrón, el nieto del Comandante General decidió recorrer una vez más el establecimiento, tratando de hallar pasadizos secretos para acumularlos en su lista de logros hechos.

Por el momento llevaba una piscina detrás de unos arbustos frondosos, varias puertas corredizas que se mimetizaban con las paredes, una habitación con la sigla AMS en la parte superior con varios informes desperdigados en el suelo junto a fotos de él. Ante ese último descubrimiento, el pequeño no comprendió demasiado bien el motivo de que hubiera tantas fotografías, por lo que se encogió de hombros y procedió a recogerlas una a una, acomodándolas bien sobre un escritorio junto a los informes.

Caminando en los interminables pasillos, deslizaba su mano izquierda en la pared distraídamente en busca de algún sobre relieve, tal como lo había hecho días anteriores cuando halló nuevos lugares. Se divertía internamente al recordar aquellos momentos que pasó con las demás capitanas, solo para que su humor decaiga imprevistamente al memorizar sus últimos días en el Sexto Escuadrón.

-Meow! – un maullido resonó al final del pasillo, haciendo que Harry alce la cabeza y vea a su amiga felina.

-Yoru-chan! Pensé que estabas durmiendo! Ven, quieres viajar dentro de mi ropa? – cuestionó el pequeño, levantándola en sus bracitos y rascando su mentón, provocándole un ronroneo que si hubiese estado en su forma humana la habría dejado derretida en el suelo.

-Meow…- respondió esta, media dormida tras lo relajantes masajes que recibía.

Con sumo cuidado, el Potter llevó a la gata contra su pecho por dentro de sus ropas, riéndose por lo bajo cuando percibió el ruido que producía Yoruichi, símil a un motorcito. Ella por su parte, cerraba los ojos y lamía con su áspera lengua la clavícula inconscientemente, pues si estuviese en todas sus cabales, estaría completamente avergonzada.

El piso de madera repetía el mismo patrón de tablas cada cinco metros, mareando al ojiverde y obligándolo a tomar un descanso cuando intentaba contarlas para distraerse. Saltaba de madera en madera, como si personificase a la pieza del caballero en el juego de ajedrez, llevando con su cuello la cabecita oscura de la gata con cada salto. Se detenía en los pórticos que daban al patio de entrenamiento y se recostaba en el suelo, jugando con Yoruichi quien maullaba de felicidad cada vez que recibía un beso en su hocico y le rascaban la cabeza, llegando al punto de utilizar sus mullidas patitas delanteras para taparse los ojos y soplar suavemente en sus orejas.

-Me gustaría que Bya-chan pudiese jugar conmigo como lo hago contigo, Yoru-chan…- con voz apagada murmuró el niño.

La mujer transformada solo podía sentir rabia en este momento, su amado ojiverde estaba triste porque aquella mocosa engreída estaba enfocada en su papel de mandataria sin vida. Desde que era joven había detestado esa faceta que poseía y por eso mismo se encargaba de jugarle bromas, con la esperanza de que cambiase y sonriese como cualquier otra persona, pero sin importar que hiciese, no lo lograba.

La soledad que sus esmeraldas orbes le reflejaban tan solo la ponían más molesta a cada segundo, teniéndose que controlar para no empezar a hablar con su grave voz y asustar al pequeño. Sufriendo por su propia impotencia, Yoruichi consoló por los dos al pasar la lengua áspera que tenía por su nariz, rozando en momentos por sus labios. Era su fantasía el poder repetir esto cuando él sea mayor…pero algo más íntimo, aunque por ahora se conformaba con sacarle una risita por las cosquillas.

* * *

 ** _-Ayuda…-_** una voz resonó en los pasillos, alertando a Harry.

Las orejas del niño se movieron imperceptiblemente para cualquier persona que pasase por delante de él, pero para la gata que estaba recostada en su pecho no lo fue. Se reía internamente cada vez que veía esa reacción involuntaria, recordándole que ella también hacía algo similar en su forma humana según palabras de Kisuke.

 ** _-Alguien…ayuda…-_** la voz volvió a propagarse con un temple desesperanzado.

Esta vez el nieto del Soutaichou se sentó rápidamente, sosteniendo con cuidado a la fugitiva contra su cuerpo para no dañarla con el movimiento brusco. Giró su cabeza de un lado al otro, tratando de hallar la dirección en la que venía el sonido desgarrador. Un maullido suave atrajo nuevamente su atención, viendo a Yoruichi que tenía sus ojos dorados llenos de confusión.

-Meow…? – como si fuese una pregunta, dijo gatunamente la mujer.

-Escuchaste esa voz, Yoru-chan? Suena muy triste…- le preguntó el ojiverde, provocando una inclinación de cabeza a la mujer transformada.

 ** _-Por favor…que alguien me escuche…ayúdenme…-_** con profundo dolor, proclamó la misteriosa voz.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, el niño se puso de pie con la gata en sus brazos. Moviéndose por todo el pasillo, tratando de volver a oír el pedido de auxilio que tanta preocupación le estaba provocando. Tocaba las paredes con sus manitos luego de acomodar a Yoruichi en sus ropas, para no perderla en el camino. Seguía su instinto, rogando internamente por alcanzar la voz.

La shinigami fugitiva solo podía maullar nerviosa, revolviéndose en su lugar cálido, tratando de averiguar el motivo por el cual su amor platónico estaba tan errático. La desesperaba no poder hablar con él e investigar la razón, dijo que había escuchado una voz melancólica, pero ella no percibió nada con sus sentidos mejorados. Trató de concentrarse y encontrar incluso un pulso de reiatsu, pero incluso eso era nulo para sus sentidos.

Vio como el niño de pelo negro se movía fluidamente entre los pasillos, apoyando su oreja en las paredes lindantes, esperando oír algún eco. Observó cómo se mordía el labio inferior por su falta de concentración, haciendo que ambos se desesperen, uno por no saber de dónde viene lo que escucha mientras que la otra por no poder ser de ayuda.

 ** _-Sola…me siento sola…-_** continuamente esa voz resonaba en los pasillos, confundiendo en sobremanera al joven de pelo azabache.

-Dónde estás!? Yoru-chan, no puedes oírla? Está sola y llorando! – se quejó el niño, mirando hacia la mujer transformada que residía en el interior de su ropa.

Corrió por los interminables pasadizos, tanto ocultos como visibles, del edificio. Tratando de captar nuevamente el origen de los sollozos. Abrió puertas corredizas y preguntó a cuanta persona se cruzaba, solo para recibir silencio o miradas confusas.

Sentía que sus piernitas empezaban a fatigarse y su costado le dolía por los cambios de aire. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido tras recorrer prácticamente todo el Escuadrón número Seis, pero al doblar hacia la derecha en una esquina, descubrió que solo le restaba una habitación. Yoruichi sintió que una onda de reiatsu se filtraba lentamente desde su interior, de manera ofensiva para ella pero delicada para su pareja futura de ojos esmeraldas.

-Meow…- trató de llamar la atención de su pareja.

-Qué sucede, Yoru-chan? Escuchaste algo? – presurosamente interrogó el niño.

-Meow! – maulló la mujer de ojos dorados, queriéndole dar a entender que sea lo que hubiese ahí dentro, no lo dañaría.

-Quieres que entre allí? Solo lo haré porque confío en ti, Yoru-chan- respondió Harry, tomándola suavemente y dándole un beso en su nariz para luego volver a dejarla en el interior de su ropa, sin percatarse que la gatita se había desmayado.

Estirando su mano izquierda hasta el asa de la puerta corrediza, empezó a deslizarla hacia su lado diestro, revelando el interior apenas iluminado del cubículo con las paredes pintadas de un color lavanda mientras que el suelo estaba cubierto de una alfombra nívea, provocándole sorpresa al nieto del Soutaichou al ver cuán diferente era el lugar comparado con otras habitaciones.

Nadie estaba en el interior, solo una colección ordenada de muebles y armas. Todas puestas en un cierto orden que tranquilizaban por un momento al ojiverde, haciendo que su respiración se calme y se tome su tiempo para recomponer toda la estamina que perdió persiguiendo el eco de ayuda.

 ** _-Hay alguien allí?...Puedo sentirte…Ayúdame por favor…-_** la voz que tanto tiempo llevaba escuchando resonó en el cuarto, provocando que Harry moviese desenfrenadamente su cabeza de lado a lado.

-Quién dijo eso? Dónde estás? Quiero ayudarte pero no te puedo ver! – reclamó el pequeño, desesperándose en su búsqueda.

 ** _-Aquí estoy…mírame…ayúdame…-_** las palabras sonaban cansinas en los oídos de su pronto rescatador.

Empezó a correr todos los muebles, levantando partes de la alfombra, poniendo su oreja en las paredes y piso. Pasó cinco minutos dando vueltas en un pequeño cuarto vacío de vida. Hasta que decidió enfocarse en un altar que estuvo siempre delante suyo, con un hilo de energía que lo llamaba desde un principio pero que había ignorado en su búsqueda.

Ubicado allí estaba una espada, la cual tomaba la forma de una katana normal con una vaina roja opaca, una empuñadura púrpura y una protección que consistía en un círculo con una forma similar al pentágono en el centro y tres puntos uniformemente espaciados que sobresalen de los bordes.

Harry se puso a pensar detenidamente por un instante, rememorando a la perfección que todos los que estaban dentro de este escuadrón poseían sus armas en sus cinturas, lo que lo llevó a preguntarse a quien pertenecía dicha katana que estaba viendo atentamente. Se sentía atraído sin razón alguna, emitiendo pasos cortos hasta quedar a meros centímetros de distancia, con su mano derecha estirándose hacia la vaina.

Cuando su dedo índice rozó el material rojo, el mundo del nieto con ojos verdes se apagó y el silencio lo envolvió, ignorando los maullidos de una recién despierta Yoruichi quien se asustó al verlo desmayarse.

* * *

El aroma de las flores y el pasto recién cortado llenó su nariz, sintiéndose en paz mientras dejaba que el sol le diese en la cara y calentase poco a poco su cuerpo. La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de ponerse de pie, encontrando profundamente cómodo el estar acostado en el suelo con su cabeza en algo suave y su pelo siendo acariciado de forma pausada, relajándolo.

…Pelo siendo acariciado?

Abrió repentinamente sus ojos verdes, solo para ser enceguecido de forma inmediata, teniendo que llevar su brazo izquierdo a su cara y resguardarse por unos segundos, al menos hasta que dejase de ver figuras que se asimilabas a bastoncitos brillantes cada vez que parpadeaba. Una risita suave lo despabiló rápidamente, haciendo que quite su brazo y se quede mudo al ver a la hermosa persona que lo sostenía en su regazo.

Con su aspecto delgada, piel pálida como la suya y pelo castaño oscuro con un desorden similar al propio, ella le quitó la respiración. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención eran sus ojos celestes claros, que derramaban amor y tristeza a la vez, en conjunto a una marca oscura que parecía un antifaz, delineando sus cuencas oculares.

Vestía un largo abrigo que llegaba hasta sus rodillas con una gran cantidad de pelo en la zona del cuello, con un broche circular que llevaba una gema roja y un pañuelo morado. En su fina cintura llevaba un ceñido cinturón ancho de tela blanca con un delgada línea púrpura en medio. Unas medias níveas que ocultaban su límite bajo el borde del abrigo y unas botas del mismo color, luciendo casi invisible a simple vista los contornos de cada prenda. La última de sus características que sorprendió al jovencito, fueron sus largas uñas de las manos, llegando a rivalizar con la longitud de estas mismas.

Pensó que sería rasguñado, pero al igual que con Yoru-chan, él sentía suavidad en su toque y caricias. La mujer le sonrió una vez más, jugando con su cabello azabache y cerrando los ojos de vez en cuando para sentir el sol en su cara.

-Quién eres? – preguntó Harry.

 ** _-Mi nombre es *****-_** respondió la dama, pero emitiendo un sonido similar a la estática de una radio cuando dijo su nombre.

-Eh? Lo siento señorita, pero no pude oírla…- se disculpó el ojiverde, meciendo la cabeza hacia un lado, dándole el aspecto de un cachorro perdido.

La mujer se entristeció por lo que pudo ver en el brillo de sus ojos, y eso hizo que el pequeño se sintiese mal, por lo que se sentó sin premeditar que lo había hecho en su regazo y la abrazó. Estuvieron así por un rato, con el afecto devuelto sin decir palabra alguna, al menos hasta que el pelinegro retiró bruscamente su cabeza del pecho de la dama y la miró fijamente como si hubiese descubierto algo.

-Un momento…reconozco esa voz…ERES LA MUJER QUE PEDÍA AYUDA! ESTÁS HERIDA?! TE DUELE ALGO!? – exclamó el nieto de Yamamoto, empezando a palpar inocentemente su cuerpo en búsqueda de algún rastro de que le produjese dolor con sus manos brillando en un fulgor verde.

 ** _-Estoy bien ahora y todo gracias a ti, Harry-kun-_** amablemente contestó la dama de blanco, tomándolo de nuevo contra su pecho y depositando un casto beso en su frente, sonrojando al niño.

-Pero cómo es que te podía escuchar y no los demás? Pensé que estaba volviéndome loco…me asustaste…- haciendo un puchero le reclamó, sin saber que la mujer estaba conteniéndose para no chillar ante la escena que tenía delante.

 **-** ** _Es porque soy una Zanpaku-tō. La tuya más específicamente. Eres mi nuevo maestro-_** lenta y pacientemente le dijo, acomodándolo mejor en su regazo mientras sostenía sus manitos, sacándole una risita debido a las cosquillas que le provocaba con sus uñas.

-En serio! Eso es genial! Y encima eres muy bonita! …Espera, dijiste que eres mi Zanpaku-tō? Cómo es eso posible? Si solo son espadas no mujeres bonitas? – acomplejado de dudas, intentó saciar su problema.

 ** _-Yo…bu-bu-bueno…la verdad es que por fuera somos una simple espada, pero en el mundo interior de cada portador tomamos forma corpórea. Lo entendiste, Harry-kun? –_** explicó el espíritu de la katana, ruborizándose por los inocentes halagos como tantas otras mujeres en la vida del pequeño.

-Ohhh, ahora entiendo por qué Renji-san siempre está tan enojado luego de estar meditando…de seguro que discute mucho en su mente. Por qué dices que soy tu nuevo maestro? Acaso tuviste a alguien antes? – habló Harry, deduciendo finalmente el malhumor del teniente y queriéndose sacar unas dudas más.

 ** _-Si…tuve un portador antes, era bueno conmigo al principio pero luego empezó a maltratarme física y psicológicamente, hasta que llegó al punto de destruirme con sus manos y cortó nuestra unión. Desde ese día me sentí sola y abandonada, hasta que tú llegaste Harry-kun. Tú me salvaste, y yo te serviré por el resto de mi vida-_** con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas proclamó, primero con dolor por lo recuerdos para finalizar con una sonrisa mientras se inclinaba y depositaba nuevamente un beso en la frente del pequeño mago.

-Pero Ojii-san me dijo que cada uno tiene una katana que sale de su alma, cómo puedo tenerte si eras de otra persona? – confundido la interrogó, sorprendiendo al espíritu por su inteligencia.

 ** _-Eso es cierto, pero no todas las personas poseen una Zanpaku-tō que se genere de su propia alma, algunas pueden asimilar un espíritu ajeno si poseen un ideal común, u otras como yo pueden elegir a quien mejor las compatibilice. Tú eres perfecto para mí, y es por eso que dedicaré mi vida a cuidarte-_** explicó el alma del arma, haciendo que el Potter abra sus ojos a modo de reconocimiento.

Se puso nervioso, aunque realmente no sabía bien la razón. Bajó su mirada a sus manos, las cuales empezaron a jugar con los dedos de la mujer para tratar de que no le viese la cara. Estaba feliz de que ahora pudiese tener su propia compañera, tal como le había dicho su abuelo, pero a la vez estaba preocupado de que pudiese herirla como aquel sujeto del que le habló. Algo que él no tenía conocimiento, era que al ser ella parte de suyo ahora, tenía pleno conocimiento de sus emociones, por lo que no pudo ver cuando esta empezó a sonreír por la ternura que generaba la inquietud de Harry.

 ** _-No me harás daño. Lo sé, tú nunca serás como esa horrible persona. No tienes nada que temer, Harry-kun-_** declaró solemnemente, volviendo a abrazar al pequeño contra su pecho, nunca admitiendo en voz alta que amaba el calor que emanaba.

-Pero no sé cómo te llamas…Cómo puedo ser tu compañero si no sé cómo llamarte? – triste murmuró el ojiverde.

 ** _-Entonces te lo repetiré hasta que me escuches. Mi nombre es ****-_** repitió de nuevo su nombre, emitiendo una estática pero en menor frecuencia que la primera vez.

Harry se frustró nuevamente, golpeándose los oídos levemente lo que hizo que la mujer actuase rápidamente y detuviese sus manitos, dándole una mirada de advertencia para que no vuelva a lastimarse. Ella detestaba verlo así, porque lo peor de todo, es que podía sentir sus emociones.

 ** _-Mi nombre es **asa-_** una vez más proclamó, acercando sus labios a su oído derecho, haciendo que el pequeño se estremezca cuando percibió la calidez de su aliento, así como una calidez en su pecho cuando pudo escuchar al menos una parte de su nombre.

-Una vez más por favor! Te prometo que no me despertaré hasta oír tu nombre! – exclamó Harry, poniendo una nueva meta en su joven vida.

 ** _-Mi nombre es Mu*asa-_** coreó ella, permitiéndole que el testarudo niño oyese la mayor parte de su nombre, poniéndole feliz.

-Ya casi! Repítelo por última vez! Estoy seguro que puedo oírlo! – emocionado habló el ojiverde, rebotando sobre el regazo de la dama, quien se ruborizó un poco al tener pensamientos indecentes como varias otras mujeres que podrían ir presas en el mundo humano si se hiciesen públicos.

 ** _-Está bien, Harry-kun. Mi nombre es…-_** empezó a decir la fémina, solo para que su voz sonase en estéreo junto a la del pequeño.

-Muramasa/ ** _Muramasa_** -

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se miraron fijamente. El verde esmeralda con el celeste claro. Él no hablaba debido a la sonrisa que tenía plasmada en su cara. Ella estaba muda debido a la rapidez con la que su portador pudo escucharla, comparándolo con su antiguo maestro, quien pasó meses intentándolo.

-Muramasa…es un bonito nombre, pero muy largo. Te gustaría que te llamase Mu-chan? – inclinando nuevamente la cabeza, tapando su ojo derecho con un mechón azabache, le preguntó.

-Mmh…me gusta, después de todo viene de ti. Ahora que quieres hacer? Quieres que te enseñe alguna técnica? Cómo conseguir la liberación de mi forma? Saber mis habilidades? – comenzó a preguntarle Muramasa, sintiéndose más feliz que nunca antes al recibir un mote cariñoso.

-Quieres acostarte conmigo? – cuestionó inocentemente, haciendo que el espíritu se ponga roja ante la proposición.

Antes de que pudiese responder, se dio cuenta que había malinterpretado toda la situación, ya que vio como Harry salía de su regazo para tomar su mano y arrastrarla hasta el pasto, acomodándola a su lado y se quedasen viendo al cielo, haciendo que se sientan en paz al hallar tanta tranquilidad, hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Yoruichi estaba desesperada, en un momento ella estaba desmayada y al otro era Harry quien lo estaba. Se había vuelto a transformar en su figura humana, revelando su piel cacao sin ropas que la cubran, analizando que no hubiese ningún signo de reiatsu cerca, para luego llevar el pequeño cuerpo del peli cuervo contra su pecho, tratando de minimizar el rubor que su cuerpo estaba teniendo ante la posición que estaban ocupando.

-Harry-kun! Harry-kun! Despierta por favor! Estoy aquí, soy tu Yoru-chan! – alterada empezó a llamarlo, apretando su cabecita despeinada contra el seno de su pecho mientras depositaba besos en su frente, llegando al límite de las lágrimas, algo que nunca hubiese hecho antes por otra persona.

Estuvo alrededor de media hora en esa posición, cuidando vehementemente del ojiverde. Corriendo con cuidado sus dedos por su pelo, disfrutando de la sensación que le generaba a su piel, cosa que no podía aprovechar al cien por ciento cuando estaba en su forma felina. Se debatió por ir al Escuadrón número Cuatro, pero cuando percibió la sincronía de Harry con la katana se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, lo que me dio mucha curiosidad por saber cómo sería con su nueva compañera.

Presintiendo como empezaba a moverse contra su desnudo cuerpo, tomo la decisión más sabia de depositar lentamente su cuerpo en el suelo y regresar a su figura gatuna porque si no lo más seguro es que asustaría a su futura pareja si llevaba a presentarse en otra forma que la que acostumbraba su Yoru-chan.

-Meow? – volvió a maullar la mujer de pelo púrpura, subiéndose al pecho del pequeño y lamiendo su nariz.

-Uhm? Yoru-chan, eres tú? YORU-CHAN! NO VAS A CREER LO QUE TE VOY A CONTAR! – exaltado comenzó a mover sus brazos de un lado al otro, demostrando su estado de ánimo alegre.

-Meow…? – realmente interesa en saber que pasó, maulló.

-Verás, la voz que escuchaba era de Mu-chan, mi nueva amiga. Ella dijo que estaría conmigo toda su vida…yo quiero que sea feliz, porque el hombre que tenía antes la trataba mal y la rompió, pero yo no haré eso nunca! La cuidaré y amaré! – infantilmente proclamó, sin darse cuenta de dos cosas que sucedían a su alrededor.

La primera era el aumento de reiatsu que se producía a su costado izquierdo, revelando la forma corpórea de su Zanpaku-tō, quien lo abrazó y se puso a jugar con su pelo, sorprendiéndolo.

La segunda era que Yoruichi estaba frunciendo el ceño tan mental como físicamente ante la idea de otra mujer en la vida de su fututo compañero de vida. Lo que hizo que sus garras empezasen a salir poco a poco, enganchándose en el shihakusho del susodicho.

-Mu-chan! Cómo hiciste eso? Los espíritus de los demás también pueden aparecerse? Eres grandiosa! – feliz dijo el niño.

 ** _-Es una habilidad innata que tengo. Sí, los demás espíritus pueden aparecerse a voluntad propia o porque yo lo hago, la cual es otra habilidad que poseo, aunque el tiempo varía del poder espiritual que cada uno tenga. Por ejemplo yo puedo estar varios días a tu lado gracias a que eres muy fuerte, Harry-kun-_** relató Muramasa, viendo de reojo a la gata, dándose cuenta que era un Shinigami por su marca de energía.

-Ohhh! Eso es extraordinario! Encima dices que puedes hacer aparecer a otros espíritus…crees que haya otros que quieran jugar con nosotros? – suavemente cuestionó, enfocando su visión en el pelaje oscuro, deslizando su mano por toda su columna y enviando una sensación celestial a la mujer que vigilaba al espíritu.

 ** _-Si eso es lo que deseas, puedo ver si hay algunos que quieran compartir su tiempo con nosotros, vale? Vamos Harry-kun, vuelve a sonreír-_** le pidió Muramasa a Harry, quien obedeció rápidamente y la abrazó, soltando brevemente a Yoruichi quien solo bufó por lo bajo, maldiciendo a la nueva mujer en la vida del pequeño.

* * *

Los integrantes de la Sexta División no comprendían demasiado bien quienes eran aquellas personas que perseguían alegremente en el patio de entrenamiento al nieto del Soutaichou, riendo y jadeando debido al extenuante esfuerzo que realizaban para atrapar a un animado jovencito que llevaba un gato en sus manos.

Algunos de los espectadores, los masculinos más que nada, estaban babeando ante las tres mujeres que tenían delante suyo, disfrutando el momento de regocijo con Harry, quien inconscientemente les provocaba una amalgama de emociones que iban del respeto puro a celos en su máxima expresión.

Desde la mujer con el saco blanco y los ojos pintados a modo de antifaz; pasando por la que estaba vestida con una armadura samurái que cubría su cuerpo de gran estatura mientras llevaba una máscara para cubrir su rostro y una coleta que llevaba hasta su cintura; y por último a la mujer que tenía el cuerpo cubierto por una piel de tonalidad verdosa a excepción de su cabeza hasta su abdomen, pero manteniendo sus pecho levemente protegidos, tenía dientes caninos más largos que el de una persona normal y una melena espesa con un color rojo grisáceo muy pálido, sin dejar de lado el pequeño detalle de llevar una cadena en su cintura que cuyos eslabones terminaban en el cuello de un niño de pelo rosa intenso y un traje blanco.

 ** _-Espera Harry-kun, no vayas tan rápido! –_** Muramasa pidió, sin dejar de sonreír, corriendo tras el pelinegro.

 ** _-Eso! No quiero terminar ahorcado por esta mona bruta! –_** el lado serpiente de Zabimaru proclamó, admitiendo su temor si no llegaban a terminar este juego.

 ** _-Cómo me has llamado mocoso sorbe mocos?! –_** la contraparte femenina y babuino de Zabimaru chilló con su voz grave, dejando para después su intento de homicidio para su compañero de reclusión.

 ** _-Ya dejen de discutir ustedes o nunca podremos alcanzar a mi pequeño maestro-_** serenamente les ordenó Senbonzakura, agradeciendo que llevaba una máscara para que nadie viese como estos últimos momentos con el mago tenía a las comisuras de sus labios ascendidos.

Nadie dijo nada cuando se dieron cuenta que el mago inglés se detuvo bruscamente, girándose para después abrir los brazos y dejar que las tres mujeres lo abracen firmemente mientras que el niño de pelo rosa se tiraba al suelo mirando al cielo tomando bocanadas de aire hasta quedarse dormido.

A pesar de toda la revuelta producida por la presencia del infante y los cuatro extraños, no podían evitar esbozar un sentimiento de alegría al ver el estado de ánimo que tenían. Se alegraban de saber que aquella persona que había sufrido a manos de unos inadaptados estaba cambiando rotundamente, según rumores, a varias personas que empezó a conocer durante sus visitas a la Divisiones previas.

Durante la diversión que tenían los espíritus de las Zanpaku-tō, Harry y Yoruichi, cierto dúo de capitán y teniente se acercaron a ver que era lo que provocaba tanto revuelo.

-Harry-kun? – llamó la capitana de la Sexta División, esperando que el pequeño estuviese feliz de verla allí, pero nada fue lo ella esperaba.

Él la miró fijamente, cambiante el semblante luminoso que solía portar las veinticuatro horas del día por uno serio que le rememoraba demasiado al Comandante General cuando estaba teniendo una discusión muy importante. Sus ojos esmeraldas emitían un fulgor semejante al fuego, dándole a entender que no estaba muy feliz, como ella pensaba, de verla.

-Kuchiki-san…- respondió llanamente el pequeño, demostrando una pasividad que creía imposible para alguien de su edad.

-Harry-kun, te encuentr…de dónde sacaste esa Zanpaku-tō? Devuélvemela- la mujer de pelo negro empezó a demostrar preocupación, solo para que su actitud vire ciento ochenta grados al ver la espada que tenía en su cintura Harry, demandando devolución.

-Mu-chan es mi amiga, cosa que no sé si entiendes. Y no, no te la devolveré, es mía no tuya, Kuchiki-san – respondió tenazmente, siendo posesivo tras pararse delante de los espíritus y esconder instintivamente a la gata entre su shihakusho.

-Harry-kun, no estoy bromeando. Tienes que devolverme esa Zanpaku-tō, no sabes cuan peligrosa puede ser- trató de advertirle sin lograr cambio alguno en la actitud del pequeño.

-Solo dices eso porque no la comprendes ni tampoco sabes lo que le pasó! Ella es mía y no te la daré! Por qué no vas a seguir trabajando? Después de todo, pasaste toda la semana con esos papeles en vez de conmigo…menos mal que hoy me voy- sentenció Harry, logrando con su última frase abrirle los ojos a Byakuya, quien se percató que malgastó su tiempo con el pequeño viendo una pila de papeles inútiles.

El ojiverde pasó a su lado tras decir eso, dejándola atónita y pensando una y otra vez en las palabras que su amiga Hisana le dijo tiempo atrás. Escuchó como, con una actitud completamente feliz, empezó a despedirse de todos sus subordinados, emitiendo algunos chillidos cuando alguna que otra dama shinigami los abrazaba y daba besos en sus mejillas rojas de vergüenza. La misma que ella sentía pero por distinto motivo.

-Vamos Mu-chan! Busco mi mochila y vamos a ver a Ojii-san! Te quiero presentar ante él, es el hombre más fuerte de todos aquí! – tomando la mano del espíritu femenino, la llevó hasta sus aposentos para luego marcharse sin mirar atrás, asimilando el hecho de que Byakuya sentía mayor aprecio a una pila de informes que a él.

 ** _-Estoy ansiosa de conocer a tu familia, Harry-kun-_** honesta respondió Muramasa, sosteniendo firmemente la diminuta mano y sonriéndole.

* * *

-Entonces me dices que Harry-chan limpió todo este lugar, no? – Retsu preguntó a la mujer de piel cacao mientras disfrutaban una taza de té.

-Así es, creo que el haber vivido durante algún tiempo con aquellos familiares abusivos le han dejado algunas manías. Es detestable pensar que todavía exista gente que obligue a un niño realizar tareas que ellos mismo deberían hacer- con un dejo de furia respondió Yoruichi, sintiéndose un poco extraña de volver a retomar su forma humana pero sin tener cerca al pelinegro que estaba con su abuelo en este momento.

-Umh…ya veo, yo también sentí la necesidad de viajar hasta allá y enseñarles algo si Yamamoto-Soutaichou no hubiese ordena la desaparición de sus cuerpos…una lástima, después de todo nadie debería lastimar a mi futuro espos…ejem! Digo futuro aprendiz- con una eterna sonrisa en su delicado rostro comentó, enviando una mirada seria a su acompañante cuando mencionó lo que deseaba para el futuro.

-No le veo nada de malo que quieras protegerlo, después de todo yo comencé con ese papel. Y mírame, estoy siendo recompensada con el calor de su piel contra la mía! – orgullosa respondió la felina mujer.

-Lástima que solo sea en tu forma animal, no? – con sorna cuestionó.

-Si tú lo dices, Retsu-chan…- ocultando su sonrisa de satisfacción tras la taza, recordando el tener su cabecita contra su pecho desnudo, respondió.

* * *

Velas iluminaban el penumbroso lugar, dilucidando las numerosas figuras masculinas que se encontraban arrodilladas frente al ídolo sobre el altar. Pidiendo por consejos o agradeciendo su existencia, ya que no eran tan hostigados ahora por las actitudes prepotentes de sus superioras.

-Tenemos entendido que traes noticias interesantes, Abarai-san- Madarame comenzó.

-Esto es un poco difícil de decir…Harry-san rechazó a Kuchiki-taichou en su propia cara por haberlo ignorado durante toda su estadía en la Sexta División…- rascándose la nuca, hallando un poco difícil el comunicar la noticia.

-…-

-…-

-…Ese niño debe tener una bolas de acero! – desde el fondo se oyó.

-NO! DE SEGURO QUE SON DE TITANIO! SOLO ÉL PODRÍA RECHAZARLA Y SALIR VIVO! – otra voz respondió.

Luego de tranquilizar la situación, la atención regresó al pelirrojo.

-Eso no es todo, verdad? – Madarame volvió a cuestionar.

-Bueno…al parecer Harry-san tiene una Zanpaku-tō ahora…y ella puede materializarse junto a las de otras personas…como la mía y la de Kuchiki-taichou- relató nervioso por recordar aquel momento.

-Y qué tiene de raro eso? …Espera, dijiste ella? – Iba preguntó.

-Sí, dije ella. Y a lo que me refiero, es que las manifestaciones eran todas mujeres que jugaban y abrazaban a nuestro señor…todas mujeres hermosas…- dijo, rojo por imaginarse en la posición del pelinegro.

-…-

-…-

-HARRY POTTER! POR FAVOR ESCUCHA NUESTRAS PLEGARIAS Y BENDÍCENOS CON TU MAGNIFICENCIA! DANOS LA HABILIDAD DE ENAMORAR A CUALQUIER MUJER COMO TÚ LO HACES! TODOS ADOREMOS AL EXCELENTÍSIMO HARRY POTTER! –

* * *

 ** _Bueno, terminé el capítulo siete y espero que les haya gustado._**

 ** _La situación con Byakuya se reverá en próximos capítulos, donde trataré que ella cambie sus objetivos para no perder la oportunidad que todas las demás tendrán._**

 ** _Por favor déjenme sus comentarios porque así me ayudarán para mejorar esta historia._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima actualización!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Bienvenidos al episodio ocho de este fanfic!_**

 ** _En fin, los dejaré leer y…no soy dueño de ningún personaje, eso es trabajo de los autores!_**

* * *

Capítulo 8: Fuerza animal

El pequeño recorrió cada centímetro del establecimiento en busca de un recuadro, una foto, o cualquier imagen de la misteriosa capitana del Séptimo Escuadrón sin su armadura, llegando al punto de preguntarle a cualquier persona que se le interponga en el camino. Incluso le preguntó a su abuelo, quien atinó a sonreír y le dijo que tenía que averiguarlo él solo. En realidad no le molestaba no conocer la cara de Komamura- taichou, pero su curiosidad solo se incrementaba a cada segundo que pasaba con ella en la oficina, ya sea ayudándole con el papelerío o llevándole comida que ingería en los momentos en que el ojiverde se descuidaba por un sonido o cualquier factor externo a su entorno, lo que le provocaba realizar pucheros que sonrojaban a las Shinigamis de la División.

La capitana, por su parte, disfrutaba ver los intentos que Harry hacía con el fin de poder ver cómo era ella realmente bajo sus protecciones, cosa que internamente se negaba a hacerlo por el miedo al rechazo que pudiese sufrir por sus colegas, subordinados y, ahora, principalmente el nieto del Soutaichou. Pero mientras mantuviese su casco, guantes, brazaletes y espinilleras encima, no tendría que preocuparse, gozando el poder pasar una semana con el ojiverde, quien le preguntaba sobre distintas clases de Zanjutsu a ella o al espíritu de su Zanpaku-tō, el cual era un guerrero samurái que no halaba pero de alguna manera se hacía entender con el niño y el espíritu femenino que lo acompañaba en algunos momentos del día.

* * *

Los iris verdes esmeraldas, heredadas por el lado materno, seguían desde hace más de quince minutos, el eterno movimiento símil al de un péndulo que era provocado por un apéndice peludo de color marrón claro, casi cremoso. El Potter había estado acomodando unos libros en su mochila, la cual estaba al lado de un armario detrás del escritorio en donde trabajaba Komamura-taichou, de repente algo llamó su atención cuando vio una extremidad que salía de la parte posterior de su alta y acorazada amiga, haciendo que caiga sobre su trasero en el suelo, quedando hipnotizado por el vaivén producido inconscientemente por la mujer.

Los delgados dedos de su mano izquierda rozaban suave y temerosamente el aire que circulaba alrededor de lo que llegó a deducir que era una cola de animal, por lo que no pudo contenerse más y le preguntó a la única compañía que tenía en el momento.

-Sa-chan…oye, Sa-chan- llamó el nieto del Comandante General del Gotei Trece, quien no apartaba ni por un segundo la vista de la cola.

-Mmh? Qué sucede Harry-kun? – preguntó la capitana, con voz grave a causa del casco.

-Ehhh…qué es esta cola? – respondió con otra pregunta el pequeño de pelo cuervo, apuntando al apéndice, lo que paralizó por un momento a la mujer.

-Co-co-cola?! No sé de qué hablas,,,. Nerviosamente contestó la máxima autoridad de la Séptima División, poniéndose de pie y enfrentando a su compañía.

-Sa-chan…no me mientras, eso era una colita- le dijo con un ceño fruncido que no daba miedo si se lo comparaba con la máscara demoníaca que aprendió de Retsu Unohana.

La mujer con armadura se alejó unos metros del niño, quien empezó a acecharla como un depredador a su presa. Pero chocando contra la silla que ocupaba, perdió la estabilidad, haciendo que su cola se mueva frenéticamente y le dé la oportunidad a Harry para tomarla con fuerza. Esa simple acción estremeció a fondo a la capitana, emitiendo un sonoro ladrido mientras quitaba su cola de las veloces manos del ojiverde.

-Acabas de ladrar? – cuestionó el niño, inclinando su cabeza hacia la izquierda.

-Yo…yo…- balbuceó la capitana, tratando de hallar alguna vía de escape.

-Sa-chan? – dijo nuevamente Harry, acercándose a ella y tomando su mano siniestra para llevarla al sofá, haciendo que tome asiento.

La cola que la mujer quitó de las manos pequeñas anteriormente, ahora estaba entre sus piernas mientras ella temblaba levemente. Quiso detener al joven, que amaba por cómo era, de quitar las secciones de su armadura hecha de paja comprimida en gruesas trenzas. Por un breve segundo, él se detuvo cuando quitó la pieza que cubría su extremidad inferior derecha, descubriendo una delgada pero musculas pierna y pie con largas uñas como las garras de un can. Luego de ello, no se detuvo cuando repitió lo mismo con el izquierdo, admirando por un instante la suposición que mentalmente estaba haciendo el mago luego de recordar lo que había leído en los libros.

Sus dedos finos tiraron de los nudos que mantenían firmes en su lugar los guantes, dejado a la luz un par de manos sumamente delicadas pero con largas garras en punta que le servían para defenderse, así como sus antebrazos mostrando un poco de pelaje espeso, haciendo que Harry sonría jubilosamente y dé unos saltitos mientras entrecruzaba sus falanges con los de ella, ruborizándola y confundiéndola por el estado de ánimo que él tenía.

-Harry-kun? No tienes miedo de lo que estás viendo? – gravemente resonó la voz de Sajin Komamura, negándose a creer que su amor secreto esté tan feliz.

-Nop! Porque ahora sé lo que eres! Y no, no me da miedo porque desde que llegué hace dos días, tú me cuidas y juegas conmigo! – confesó el pelinegro inglés, sentándose en su regazo y estirando sus brazos, alcanzando de forma efectiva el casco.

Lentamente, el proceso de extracción se llevó a cabo, mostrando la piel blanca cremosa del cuello, siguiendo un mentón redondeado y unos labios finos de color rosa suave. Una nariz respingada y unos pómulos definidos, continuando con un par de ojos amarillos como dos girasoles, y finalmente un largo cabello lacio, que estaba enroscado para caber dentro del yelmo, del mismo color que la cola. Pero lo que más atrajo la atención del nieto de Yamamoto, fueron las orejas alargadas que tenían un rastro de pelo en la parte superior, tentándolo a acariciarlas cada vez que se movían.

-Eres una mujer lobo muy bonita! Por qué te escondes? – alegre pronunció el ojiverde, para luego fruncir el ceño.

-Gracias, Harry-kun. Me esconde porque no sé cómo reaccionará la gente. Por cierto, cómo saber que soy una mujer lobo? – dijo ella, sintiéndose mejor mientras lo abrazaba contra su pecho para que él no vea el sonrojo que le produjo.

El infante se movió tan velozmente, que dio la impresión de nunca haberse movido del regazo de la mujer adulta, exceptuando por el pequeño detalle que llevaba un libro en sus manos e indicaba una página donde salía detalladamente las especificaciones de los _Hombres Lobos_.

-Quiero que dejes de usar esas cosas! Y si alguien te dice algo, te defenderé! – exclamó ahogadamente el muchacho cuando volvió a ser abrazado, haciendo que la mujer se estremezca al sentir el aire caliente en el valle de sus pechos tras haberse corrido un poco su shihakusho.

* * *

El teniente Tetsuzaemon Iba estaba realizando su rutina diaria de llevar los papeles a su superiora, donde actualmente había estado esperando por más de cinco minutos en la puerta de la oficina, esperando a que alguien le abriese, teniendo que resignarse a hacerlo él solo y pidiendo disculpas en caso de ser necesario.

Casi dejó caer su cargamento cuando halló al joven Harry sentado en el sofá con la cabeza de una hermosa mujer en su regazo mientras él rascaba sus orejas, alargadas que se ubicaban a los laterales de su rostro como una persona común, y su estómago. Vio como una cola se movía de lado a lado, como si de un perro se tratase.

Pestañeó una, dos, tres veces para asegurarse que no se había muerto o estaba alucinando con alguna comida de las que hacía Matsumoto, solo para descubrir que a unos metros de la pareja habían partes de una armadura que su capitana siempre usaba, atando rápidamente cabos e instintivamente dar media vuelta y huir del lugar lo más silenciosamente posible para ir a entregar esta noticia a los demás.

* * *

La dama con rasgos lobunos solo podía sonreír alegremente mientras su cola se balanceaba frenéticamente de un lado al otro cuando posicionó a su compañero sobre su torso, ubicando su cabeza repleta de cabellos azabaches en medio de sus pechos. Su olfato con sentidos mejorados se embriagó con el aroma del shampoo y hojas de libros que Harry poseía naturalmente, pero luego de diez segundos frunció el ceño y empezó a gruñir, revelando algunas facetas animales cuando percibió un resquicio de tufillo felino, asó como pequeños pelos negros enganchados al kimono del ojiverde, por lo que lo apretó un poco más fuerte contra su cuerpo y empezó la exigente tarea de quitar cada uno de los vellos oscuros para reemplazarlos con su propios claros, como si se tratase de un caso de posesión territorial contra un enemigo que no conocía.

El pequeño solo gemía suavemente cada vez que su amiga lo apretujaba, hundiendo su cara en un par de cojines esponjosos y calentitos, tratando de controlar su problema de babear o morderlas, tal como Muramasa le había advertido mientras por alguna razón se masajeaba el pecho y tenía un rubor en su rostro, confundiéndolo profundamente. Movía sus brazos de manea somnolienta, en su extraña cama, abrazando lo que parecía ser una gigantesca almohada, enroscando sus piernas alrededor de ella, pero despabilándose un poco al oír un quejo que le hizo abrir sus ojos y descubrir a la capitana que lo miraba fijamente, atinando a hacer una mueca alegre y volver a dormir como si nada.

* * *

Le costaba caminar derecho con todo el peso que tenía encima, llevándolo a tropezarse cada cinco pasos que daba, atrayendo la atención de los miembros de la Séptima División, quien solo podían abrir la boca enormemente mientras que otros aprovechaban y tomaban fotos desde todos los ángulos posibles. Necesitaba utilizar toda su fuerza cada vez que tenía que ponerse de pie para empezar a escapar de nuevo al sentir el reiatsu de la mujer que secretamente lo amaba, tomando cada giro en los pasillos que cruzaba con el fin de distraerla mientras oía gritos de asombra una vez más, haciendo que el pequeño se riese por lo bajo al saber que todo el Escuadrón estaba viendo lo bonita que era ella.

-Harry-kun! Detente ahora mismo! Ya no puedes escapar! – exclamó la shinigami que dirigía el establecimiento tras alcanzar al joven niño escurridizo en el patio de entrenamiento.

-Mientras no me atrapes, siempre me puedo escapar! – se burló el nieto del Soutaichou, llevando sus manos hasta su nuca.

-Dame mi armadura de regreso, Harry-kun! Es una orden de tu superiora! – intentó mandarle, pero su cara poco seria no la favoreció, ya que estaba disfrutando el sentir el calor del sol contra su piel.

-Harry-kun…- dijo la mujer lobo, utilizando un tono serio ahora.

-Sa-chan…- replicó el infante, inclinando hacia delante la cabeza.

-Muy bien, tú te lo buscaste! – expresó la capitana, dirigiéndose directamente a Harry, quien rápidamente sacó un palo que tenía escondido en sus ropas y comenzó a silbar.

-Sa-chan! Sa-chan! Mira el palo! Mira el palo! – habló efusivamente el ojiverde.

Komamura Sajin solo pudo alzar una ceja de forma antipática al ver lo que el menor delante de ella intentaba hacer, pero cada vez que volvía a escuchar el silbido y las palabras de su futura pareja, en conjunto con el hipnótico movimiento que realizaba con el palo, ella comenzaba a sentirse más emocionada y movía su cola de lado a lado para demostrarlo. El resto del Escuadrón Número Siete veía desde las ventanas lo que parecía ser el duelo de voluntades que su capitana e invitado estaban teniendo. Estaban en shock todavía por la noticia que recibieron al ver el aspecto natural de quien dirigía el lugar, pero lo dejaron de lado rápidamente para saber cómo iba a terminar la discusión.

-Vamos, Sa-chan! Ve y búscalo! – exclamó Harry, arrojando el palo con todas sus fuerzas a su izquierda.

La reacción no se hizo esperar entre los miembros del Escuadrón, quienes miraron con los ojos abiertos cómicamente al ver como la persona que los mandaba sucumbió ante la artimaña del joven mago, el cual esperaba triunfadoramente en su lugar a que Komamura-taichou regresase con el palo en sus manos, lo que todos ellos agradecieron tácitamente ya que hubiese sido muy vergonzoso si lo llevase en su boca como cualquier otro canino.

-Buena chica! Muy buena! Quién es la mejor? Quién lo es? Sí, Sa-chan! Eres tú! – empezó a decirle el niño de ojos esmeraldas, acariciando su cabeza cuando la mujer lobo se agachó para devolverle el madero.

Ella estaba profundamente feliz, sonriendo ampliamente y sacudiendo su cola, tomando por la cintura al mago y alzándolo mientras hundía su nariz en su cuello, solo para detenerse abruptamente. Se giró lentamente, aún con el risueño jovencito pelinegro en su cintura, descubriendo a todos los miembros bajo su mando mirándola en silencio. Un mutismo que inundó toda la División Número Siete en el patio, faltando únicamente una brisa que levantase un poco de polvo del suelo. Komamura se sonrojó al darse cuenta que ahora todos sabían cómo era en realidad, pudiendo reaccionar de la única forma que se le ocurrió en el momento.

-Iba-san, vulva a completar el papeleo! Los demás, a entrenar! – exclamó ella, para que a continuación utilice Shunpo y desaparezca de la vista de todos.

* * *

Un par de orbes doradas acechaban en silencia a la figura dormida de su enamorado, acercándose lentamente hasta rozar sus extremidades con su cola mientras un notable ceño fruncido decoró su rostro. Sin despertarlo, se puso encima de él, posicionando su nariz en el hueco de su cuello, percibiendo un aroma que provocó de manera inconsciente que saque sus garras, enganchándolas en los bordes de su ropa mientras que los pelos de su espalda se erizaban.

-Maldita, cómo se atreve a querer ofuscar todo el perfume que dejé en mi Harry-kun? – murmuró con una voz grave la gata.

Recorrió velozmente la habitación que la dirigente del Séptimo Escuadrón le había otorgado al niño, buscando cualquier indicio de subordinados que vigilen, suspirando de alivio cuando no sintió señal alguna de reiatsu excepto el de ella y su futuro amante.

-Si esa cara de perro cree que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados y rendirme solo para dejar que se apropie descaradamente de mi futuro esposo…está muy equivocada- volvió a hablar sola Yoruichi.

Dicho eso, la shinigami fugitiva se paró en medio del cuarto, generando una explosión de humo cuando se transformó en su aspecto humano, revelando un cuerpo sumamente atractivo y de piel oscura con rastros de pelo púrpura, mientras que el factor más importante era que estaba completamente desnuda.

Sin esperar un segundo más, utilizó su paso flash para meterse bajo el pequeño cuerpo del nieto de Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai, subiendo las sábanas finas para cubrirlos y, envolver sus brazos y piernas posesivamente alrededor del Potter. Un rubor invadió las mejillas color chocolate de la antigua capitana de la Segunda División al sentir que el pelinegro hundía su cara en su pecho y empezaba a morder suavemente su piel sedosa, teniendo que controlar el impulso de hacerlo suyo ahí mismo, recordando la advertencia que había recibido del abuelo de este, de tener que esperar un mínimo de diez años, por lo que tenía que conformarse con fantasías picantes y duchas a base de agua a un nivel extremadamente helado con el fin de bajar el calor de su cuerpo.

* * *

Komamura Sajin caminaba imponente y detenidamente delante de la larga hilera de subordinados que tenía, mirándolos fijamente a cada uno de ellos con sus ojos amarillos, aterrándolos ya que gruñía por lo bajo, sin prestar demasiada atención a la mirada confundida que un ojiverde le daba desde el pequeño rellano que separaba el patio de entrenamiento con el edificio principal.

Harry no entendía el motivo del enojo que tenía su amiga luego de que la abrazase en la mañana, pero se dio cuenta inmediatamente que ella no pensaba perderlo de vista después de que le preguntase si había entrado alguien a su habitación durante la noche, cosa que él negó con tanto ímpetu que terminó despeinado, solo para que la dama de rasgos salvajes le enseñe unos finos cabellos púrpuras que estaban enganchados en sus ropas.

-Taichou…Ocurre algo? – el teniente Iba cuestionó, viendo temerosamente la imponente y bella figura mortal de la mujer lobo.

-Una persona ingresó anoche a la habitación de Harry-kun, por lo que ahora estoy corroborando que ninguno de ustedes haya sido, porque si uno lo hizo…yo misma me encargaré de llevarlos al Nido de Gusanos, comprendieron? – dejó en claro la mujer, acercándose hasta donde esperaba el niño británico, para así alzarlo.

-Sí, Taichou! – exclamaron todos los miembros, ya que si antes le tenían miedo por la enorme armadura, ahora su naturaleza semi animal los paraliza.

La máxima autoridad de la División Número Siete, Komamura Sajin, solo emprendió su camino hacia su oficina. Teniéndose que para por momentos aleatorios cuando el niño de orbes esmeraldas se dedicaba a soplar su oreja izquierda, provocando que esta genere un leve temblor de manera refleja, lo que lo hacía reir.

Fijándose que no hubiese nadie a su alrededor, miró directamente a los ojos verdes del niño, tratando de ignorar el notorio hecho de que sus mejillas estaban poniéndose de un tono carmín con el simple hecho de pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, recibiendo una curiosa mirada de su amant…ejem, compañero! Antes de que el pequeño inglés pudiese pronunciar algo, fue sorprendido cuando la mujer lobo lamió su mejilla, haciendo que se retuerza en su lugar e intente alejarse entre risas, sin comprender que todo eso lo hacía ella con el fin de eliminar el aroma felino que él llevaba impregnado.

Su cola se movía de lado a lado sin para , demostrando la emoción de ella al realizar algo que de a poco iba nublando su mente y dibujaba una sonrisa en su cara. Estaba tan concentrada en lamer el rostro de su visita que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de varias mujeres que portaban un kimono blanco y mirabas que prometían una muerte lenta.

-Ehhh…puedo ayudarlas en algo? – dudosa dijo Komamura luego de detener su impulso animal.

De a poco, cada una de ellas empezaron a blandir sus Zanpaku-tō, por lo que la capitana del Escuadrón Siete se vio obligada a dejar en el suelo al ojiverde y pararse delante de él, protegiéndolo de cualquier amenaza que pudiese recibir de sus colegas.

-Sa-chan? Necesitas ayuda? Quieres que hable con ellas? – en una impresionante muestra de seriedad heredada de su abuelo, dijo Harry.

-No será necesario, Harry-kun. Por qué no vas a mi oficina y me esperas? – le preguntó la mujer de pelo marrón claro, a lo que recibió una afirmación.

-Está bien…pero si algunas de ustedes le hace algo a Sa-chan, pasaré otra semana más con ella, entendieron? – esta vez se dirigió a las demás capitanas, quienes se estremecieron un poco ante el pensamiento que tener que sufrir la larga espera.

Apenas vieron que el pequeño pelinegro había ingresado a la dicha oficina de la mujer lobo, todas las capitanas apuntaron con sus katanas a la garganta de la alta sospechosa de actos ilícitos con un menor.

-Con que lamiendo a mi Harry-kun…- Suì-Fēng dijo por lo bajo, teniendo su Shikai listo en su mano.

-Creo que alguien se ha estado comportando como una perra…- Ichimaru Gin comentó, alzando su Zanpaku-tō a la altura de los ojos de la mujer lobo.

-Komamura- taichou, usted necesita una esterilización de manera urgente…- con una suave sonrisa le dijo Retsu Unohana, haciendo aparecer una demoníaca máscara detrás de ella.

-Qué pasa? Alguien me lo puede decir? – Kaname Tōsen preguntó, girando su cabeza hacia los costados, esperando una respuesta.

-No deberías apropiarte de cosas que no son solo tuyas… - Kuchiki Byakuya pronunció regiamente, aún herida por no haber compartido su debido tiempo con el ojiverde.

-Habíamos llegado a un acuerdo de compartirlo entre todas, Komamura-san…- Sōsuke Aizen habló, tomando lentamente la empuñadura de Kyōka Suigetsu.

-Oigan, es en serio. Alguien me puede decir que estaba haciendo? – volvió a preguntar la capitana de la Novena División.

-Alguien va a dormir en su caseta el día de hoy…- acomodándose el sombrero de paja que siempre llevaba, dijo Shunsui Kyoraku.

-Acaso has entrado en temporada de apareamiento? – la voz enojada de Tōshirō Hitsugaya se oyó entre todas la mujeres, también enojándose ya que no podía ver con definición a su próximo objetivo.

-Es solo un niño, cómo puedes abusar tan impunemente de su inocencia? – la mandataria de la Decimotercera División, Jūshirō Ukitake, sentenció.

-Con que una mujer lobo…siempre podemos decir que sufrió un accidente y terminó en mi laboratorio…- la científica con pintura blanca en su cara, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, dijo mientras sostenía una libreta donde anotaba sus futuros experimentos.

-Ya, por favor. Que alguien me diga que le estaba haciendo…y por qué huele a perro este lugar ahora? – la no vidente dirigente del Escuadrón Número Nueve interrogó una vez más, confundida por la situación que las demás la había arrastrado.

-Yo opino que nos deshagamos de ella y luego le digamos al enano que se fue en una misión! – impertinentemente exclamó, Kenpachi Zaraki.

Komamura Sajin solo podía verlas en silencio, con una vena palpitando en su frente y gruñendo amenazantemente a las personas que tenía delante por estar quitándole tiempo de diversión con su futuro alf…compañero.

* * *

-Meow? – el maullido de Yoruichi resonó en la vacía oficina, esperando a que su futura pareja haga acto de presencia luego de sentir las marcas de reiatsu perteneciente a todas las capitanas en el pasillo.

-Hola, Yoru-chan! Cómo estás pequeña? – dijo Harry cuando ingresó a la habitación, agachándose al costado de una silla, donde la gata esperaba ansiosa moviendo su cola y enroscándola en la muñeca del niño.

-Meow!...Meow? – volvió a decir la felina shinigami, deseando más que nada poder hablar como debería, pero teniendo que mantener la farsa para no asustarlo.

-Sa-chan ha estado un poco enojada hoy. Parece que alguien entró cuando yo dormía y dejó unos cabellos morados en mis ropas. Tú tienes alguna idea de quien puede ser? – preguntó el Potter a su amiga.

-Meow…- maulló la ojidorada, inclinando la cabeza hacia un costado mientras en su mente se sonrojaba ante el recuerdo de sus mordidas.

-Mmh…ella es buena y muy bonita, pero me gusta más cuando está delante de los demás y se pone seria como un lobo a punto de atacar. Ahora mismo está con las demás, así que podemos jugar hasta que llegue, qué te parece? – entusiasmado le interrogó el pelinegro a la minina.

-Meow! – alegre respondió la fugitiva, lamiendo las mejillas del niño tras percibir un aroma canino en ellas, sacando a lucir sus celos.

Su cola peluda hacía cosquillas en la cara del infante cuando ella logró derribarlo al suelo luego de insistir, con su lengua áspera se dedicaba a lamer su nariz y por breves momentos cuando Harry se distraía sus labios, cosa que la ruborizaba en verdad pero no se notaba gracias a su aspecto.

Yoruichi Shihoin se derritió una vez más en su estadía como amiga del nieto de Yamamoto, sintiendo como los hábiles deditos del niño masajeaban sus orejas y mentón, dándoles ronroneos como única respuesta. Su pequeño cuerpo felino hizo un ruido similar al de un motorcito cuando empezó a ser la receptora única de unos castos e inocentes besos en su hocico, los cuales ella regresó con ímpetu.

Un sonido perteneciente a la puerta corrediza de la oficina los despabiló del momento privado que ambos tenían, viendo como una desaliñada Komamura Sajin ingresaba. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas, pero no llegando al punto de lucir indecentemente. Parte de su cabello estaba desparejo, como si se lo hubiesen cortado, así como algunas mordidas en sus brazos y piernas. Básicamente lucía como una loba que se había inmiscuido en una riña y regresaba triunfante si la sonrisa en su cara lo mostraba.

Una mueca alegre que le duró poco a la capitana cuando descubrió a la causante del aroma extranjero en su compañero. Empezando a gruñir salvajemente de nuevo y apuntando con su espada a su objetivo.

-Harry-kun, aléjate de esa gata- entre la ira y el desconcierto le dijo la mujer lobo.

-Qué pasa, Sa-chan? Ocurre algo con Yoru-chan? – preguntó el niño, poniéndose de pie y dejando que la shinigami con forma felina salte al escritorio con sus garras listas ante cualquier ataque.

-Meow…- maulló la ojidorada de manera amenazante.

Para el Potter toda la situación era extraña, ya que en síntesis estaba presente frente a una pelea entre felinos y caninos, entre una mujer adulta y una linda gatita. No podía reaccionar coherentemente, solo ser espectador de una pelea fantasiosa, donde Komamura Sajin daba espadazos al aire tratando de matar al animal, mientras que Yoruichi arañaba su cara cada vez que podía.

-Ya basta ustedes dos- dijo el ojiverde, haciendo un puchero al ver que las sillas y pilas de papeles caían al suelo.

Obviamente las dos mujeres con rasgos animales no le prestaron atención y continuaron con su disputa, empezando a agotar la paciencia del niño pero no al mismo nivel que la capitana del Sexto Escuadrón logró llevarlo.

-Dejen de pelear por favor! – exclamó Harry, pero aun así era ignorado.

Las dos féminas continuaban su lucha, destruyendo todo la mueblería de la oficina, así como desordenando todo aquello que el mago inglés se había esforzado en ubicar antes.

-YA BASTA! INMOBULUS! – gritó el niño, extendiendo sus manos y logrando que su magia suspenda en el aire a las dos peleadoras.

-Meow? – maulló Yoruichi, preocupada por haber hecho enojar a su platónico amor.

-Harry-kun? – cuestionó la capitana del Escuadrón Número Siete.

-SILENCIO! SENTADAS! – mandó imperativamente el británico, utilizando la misma mirada que su abuelo.

La magia reaccionó a las palabras enojadas del infante, obligándolas a obedecer su pedido, quedando Komamura de rodillas y la gata sobre sus patas traseras, sudando al ver el rostro y los ojos verdes venenosos que solo habían presenciado una vez antes en Yamamoto, cuando quemó la mitad de su patio de entrenamiento después del primer día de llegada de Harry a la Soul Society.

Dicho niño se acercó al escritorio, tomando un vaso con agua y un sujetador de papeles, solo para posteriormente caminar hasta las castigadas y pararse frente a ellas con sus nuevos instrumentos de tortura. Ubicó el vaso con agua en la frente de la mujer lobo, quien solo se pudo quedar tiesa y concentrarse en no derramar una simple gota, haciendo caso a su instinto animal. Por otra parte, Yoruichi recibió el clip en el cogote, quedando congelada sin poder mover ninguna parte del cuerpo, como si estuviese hecha de mármol.

-Por desobedecerme se quedarán allí hasta que vuelva! Espero que eso les sirva de lección y no vuelvan a pelear frente a mí! – indicó entre enojado y decepcionado el chico de orbes esmeraldas, retirándose del lugar con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

-Todo esto es tu culpa…- la voz gruesa de la fugitiva sonó en la oficina.

-Y cómo es eso, Yoruichi Shihoin? – Komamura Sajin le preguntó.

-SI no me hubiese atacado, Harry-kun nunca me hubiese castigado…- se quejó la gata.

-Lo dice la mujer que debería pudrirse en el Nido de Gusanos por traidora- murmuró la capitana.

-Yamamoto-Soutaichou ya sabe toda la verdad, así que no me mandará allí. Además, yo fui quien salvó a Harry-kun de un Hollow la primera vez- orgullo pronunció la ojidorada, tirada en el suelo, tiesa.

-Je! Como si eso fuese posible! – se burló la mujer lobo.

-Agradece que no puedo moverme o te rasguñaría toda tu cara…- farfulló Yoruichi.

-Tú da las gracias que no puedo quitarme este vaso de la frente o me haría unos hermosos guantes con tu piel…- replicó Komamura.

Ambas mujeres guardaron silencio cuando nuevamente la puerta corrediza mostró la presencia del Comandante General del Gotei Trece, quien las miraba con una leve sonrisa y un brillo lúdico en sus ojos verdes.

-Así que Harry-kun no estaba mintiendo cuando me dijo que ustedes dos habían comenzado a pelearse delante de él…creo que este es un buen escarmiento para ambas. Dejaré que mi nieto decida cuándo es propicio liberar. Hasta luego- se despidió el anciano, dejando a las culpables del desastre en unas posiciones raras mientras llamaban al mago para implorarle perdón.

* * *

-Vamos…dilo de nuevo Iba-san- Abarai pidió de nuevamente.

-Harry-san descubrió que mi capitana es una mujer lobo…una hermosa y caliente mujer lobo…y la domesticó! – exclamó el hombre de anteojos oscuros.

-…-

-…-

-…Tengo que admitir que nunca me esperé que algo así sucediese – Madarame comentó, anonadado por la noticia.

-Además, parece que una mujer visita a Harry-san por las noches! Komamura-taichou estaba completamente furiosa tratando de hallar a la culpable! – Iba dijo, haciendo que los demás abran la boca cómicamente.

-NO! –

-NO ME LO CREO! –

-ESE NIÑO ES UN DIOS! –

-…-

-…-

Sin que pudiesen pronunciar algo más para realzar la grandeza del ojiverde, decidieron acercarse de rodillas al altar del susodicho y rezar con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-TODOS ADOREMOS AL EXCELENTÍSIMO HARRY POTTER! AQUÉL QUE DOMESTICA ANIMALES SALVAJES Y SE ACUESTA CON DISTINTAS MUJERES POR LA NOCHE! LOADO SEA SU NOMBRE! -

* * *

 ** _Bien, pude finalizar el capítulo número ocho y espero que les haya gustado._**

 ** _Les gustó?_**

 ** _El aspecto de Komamura lo describí como una versión femenina de su versión humanoide del Arco Quincy, ya que no me daba para hacerla en forma animal._**

 ** _En cuanto a los castigos que ellas reciben, vean imágenes o videos y se darán cuenta de porqué ellas reaccionan así._**

 ** _Por favor déjenme sus comentarios porque así me ayudarán para mejorar esta historia._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima actualización!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Bienvenidos al episodio nueve de esta historia!_**

 ** _En fin, los dejaré leer y…no soy dueño de ningún personaje, eso es trabajo de los autores!_**

* * *

Capítulo 9: La vaga y el caballero

Harry esperaba ansiosamente frente al hombre que atendía el local, viendo cómo, con diligencia, dicho adulto trabajaba arduamente para hacer sellos y plaquetas entintadas por su pedido. Necesitaba esas cosas luego de haber pasado tan solo dos horas en el Escuadrón Número Ocho y presenciar como la dirigente de ese establecimiento no podía terminar de firmar los cientos de informes que su teniente le obligaba a hacerse cargo.

Sus ojitos verdes brillaban notoriamente bajo el sombrero de paja que Kyoraku había puesto sobre su cabeza, así como también le puso su kimono pero que él se lo quitó para no ensuciarlo en el camino. Un pequeño animal se removía entre los pliegues de su ropa, sacando su cabeza al exterior y revelando a un azabache minino que maullaba alegremente cuando Harry la sostuvo frente a su cara y dejó que ella lamiese su nariz, para posteriormente saltar al suelo y refregarse contra sus piernas, envolviendo su suave cola a la altura de sus tobillos.

-Bien…creo que he terminado. Quieres pagarlo ahora o enviar la factura al Soutaichou? – el vendedor interrogó, entregando en una bolsa los pedidos del niño.

-Envíeselo a mi Ojii-san, por favor! Y muchas gracias! – exclamó el nieto de Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni, alzando a la ojidorada y empezando a correr en dirección a su destino.

-Vaya, que niño tan agradable. Ojalá todos fuesen igual de respetuosos que él- suspiró el hombre, dibujando números en un papel para que después lo envíe a la Primera División.

* * *

Tan concentrado en revisar su compra, Harry terminó estrellándose contra la erguida figura de una bella muchacha pelinegra y con gafas, la cual se hincó inmediatamente para estar a su altura y atraerlo contra su pecho, observando cuidadosamente que no tuviese siquiera un rasguño.

-Nanao-chan! Estoy bien, soy un hombre! – sonriente le dijo el niño, poniéndose de pie y ayudando a la fémina.

-Solo quiero estar segura, Harry-kun. Tienes que saber que si llegases a lastimarte, me sentiría muy triste…y mi capitana también, transformándose en una vaga por completo- señaló la fukutaichou del Escuadrón Número Ocho, sosteniendo un libro en su mano izquierda mientras que su extremidad restante tomaba la del pequeño.

Con eso en mente, el Potter se apresuró a llegar hasta la oficina de la máxima autoridad del lugar, empujando suave e inocentemente a la teniente por la retaguardia, completamente ruborizada, hasta un sofá. La obligó a sentarse y luego le hizo subir los pies descalzos, quitándole inclusive el libro que siempre llevaba consigo.

-Harry-kun? – musitó Nanao Ise.

-Shhh…! A dormir o me pondré triste y no podremos jugar! – habló el pelinegro, tomando el kimono rosa de una divertida Kyoraku Shunsui y cubriendo a la joven shinigami.

-Y yo puedo dormir un poquito, Harry-chan? – posicionándose por la espalda del infante para abrazarlo, inquirió la capitana.

-No! – completamente seguro le dijo, girándose ciento ochenta grados y jalando de las mejillas a la adulta.

-Por qué!? – se quejó infantilmente la autoridad máxima del lugar, fingiendo lágrimas.

-Por vaga! – contestó velozmente, Harry.

-Sí, por vaga! – apoyó la moción, Nanao desde su lugar recostada.

-A dormir, Nanao-chan- melosamente habló el ojiverde, mostrándole la máscara demoníaca.

-Ya me dormí, Harry-sama! – asustada, cerró los ojos y se tapó por completo con el kimono, la teniente.

-Por qué!? – se quejó infantilmente la autoridad, fingiendo lágrimas.

-Ven Kyo-chan, tienes que terminar esos papeles y podremos jugar toda la semana- ordenó el niño inglés, sentándose en el regazo de la dama y sacando su compra del bolsillo de su shihakusho.

-Qué es eso, Harry-chan? – curiosa, quiso saber la capitana.

-Lo que hará que juguemos hoy mismo! – exclamó en un susurro, luego de ver que Nanao se había dormido.

Con cuidado, Kyoraku Shunsui tomó el objeto en sus manos, analizándolo pausadamente hasta que descubrió lo que era y significaba, solo para dejarlo sobre la mesa y posteriormente abrazar fuertemente al pequeño mago mestizo, besándolo por toda su cara mientras él se ponía cada vez más rojo pero feliz en el interior.

* * *

La mujer adulta no se percató cuándo se había dormido el dormido su invitado contra su pecho como la vez que lo conoció, emitiendo una que otra risita perversa en los momentos en que le sentía morder su delantera, como si estuviese soñando algo divertido. El sello que tenía su firma y aclaración le ahorraron décadas de trabajo en solo unas horas, pudiendo vencer a ese demonio que Nanao siempre utilizaba contra ella. Un maullido, proveniente del estómago de Harry, detuvo las fantasías para mayores de edad que ella estaba teniendo gracias a lo que el niño le hacía, descubriendo una conocida cara felina que entornó sus ojos con solo verla.

-Vaya…y yo que en un principio no quería creer en las palabras del viejo gruñón y Retsu-chan. Es un gusto verte nuevamente, Yoru-chan- perezosa pero divertida, saludó la capitana.

-Para mí también es un gusto, Kyoraku-chan…ahora podrías dejar de asfixiar a mi pareja contra tus pechos? Ese es un privilegio que solo yo puedo darle- dijo la felina fugitiva, intentado correr la cabeza de Harry con sus patas.

-Qué ocurre? Estás celosa que puedo tener a mi Harry-chan y dejarle hacer lo que quiera conmigo? – burlonamente replicó la mujer, tomando a la gata y depositándola sobre su escritorio para luego acomodar al ojiverde con el fin de ternar siendo abrazada con fuerza.

-Tú deberías estar muriéndote de envidia, básicamente estoy desnuda a toda hora mientras él me besa, baña, alimenta, acaricia y duerme conmigo- orgullosa respondió Yoruichi, saltando a la espalda del Potter y envolviendo su cola alrededor de su cuello.

-Pero solo con tu forma animal ya que aún no le muestras cómo eres, no? – con una sonrisa propia, contestó Shunsui.

-Quién dice que duermo con él en esta forma? – relamiéndose sus bigotes, volvió a hablar la minina de ojos áureos.

-…Quiero todos los detalles jugosos ahora! – exclamó en un susurro la autoridad del Escuadrón Número Ocho tras finalizar su papeleo.

-Bien, pero solo si me das un poco de sake- requirió la ex capitana.

Recibiendo una suave risa como respuesta, la felina saltó nuevamente al escritorio cuando Kyoraku se puso de pie con el pelinegro en sus brazos y lo llevó hasta donde dormía su teniente, haciendo a un lado el kimono rosa para acomodar a Harry de tal manera que su pequeño shihakusho esté medio abierto y Nanao tenga su cara contra su pecho. Riéndose de su travesura junto a Yoruichi, procedieron a beber sus copas con gozo mientras chismeaban todo lo conocido respecto a cierto mago que compartirían.

* * *

Un pausado golpeteo contra la mejilla izquierda de la teniente Ise hizo que se despertase, solo para empezar a balbucear de forma inentendible y ruborizarse incontrolablemente cuando descubrió el origen de este. Ella intentó sentarse, pero únicamente terminó en fallo cuando un par de finos brazos la obligaron a recostarse nuevamente tras jalada por el cuello, desacomodando sus anteojos mucho más y cortando su respiración al punto de desmayarla.

Nanao volvió a despertarse por segunda vez tras percibir el aroma a alcohol que su superiora solía beber, enfadándola enormemente. Debido a ello, abrazó con cuidado al ojiverde que estaba a su lado y lo cargó todo el camino hasta donde la susodicha capitana estaba, hallándose con la bizarra imagen de una mujer adulta emborrachándose como si no hubiese mañana junto a una gata de pelaje negro que disfrutaba de su propia taza de bebida espirituosa. Antes de que la pelinegra con gafas pudiese reprocharle a Kyoraku, Harry se despertó, refregándose los ojitos y bostezando mientras le sonreía somnolientamente a la fukutaichou, solo para enojarse infantilmente ante la visión que tenía delante.

-Kyo-chan…qué estás haciendo? -cuestionó el pequeño, haciendo aparecer la máscara que aprendió de Retsu Unohana.

-Ha…Harry-chan! Yo…yo estaba festejando que terminé el papeleo! Sí, eso! Y junto a Yoru-chan! – exclamó nerviosa la dama, tosiendo en un principio debido a la sorpresa que le propinó el pelinegro.

-Y por qué no me lo dijiste? – sin hacer desaparecer la máscara, volvió a preguntarle el mago.

-Estabas durmiendo con Nanao-chan, no quería despertarte…- replicó la capitana de la Octava División.

-Podrías haber dormido con nosotros, había mucho lugar en el sillón…- murmuró triste el Potter, provocando una risa mental a Yoruichi cuando vio las caras rojas de las otras presentes.

-Perdón, perdón, perdón! Te juro que vamos a dormir todos juntos a partir de hoy! – con un Shunpo, Shunsui apareció frente al ojiverde para abrazarlo y besarlo.

-Y jugaremos los siete? – preguntó suavemente el inglés.

-Los Siete? Pero si solo somos tres, Harry-kun…- confundida, se explayó la fukutaichou.

-No, somos siete. Kyo-chan, Nanao-chan, Yoru-chan, Mu-chan, Katen-chan, Kyōkotsu-chan y yo- señaló con su dedo índice derecho a cada una de las nombradas, asustando a la joven pelinegra cuando vio los tres espíritus que procedían a tomar al pequeño y darle cariño.

Katen es una mujer alta, de pelo violeta, con una cinta roja alrededor del cuello y un parche negro en el ojo derecho. Su ojo izquierdo es de color turquesa, y su cabello está peinado en dos coletas sacacorchos con flequillo enmarcando su rostro. Ella usa una capa índigo con la impresión de un gran cráneo, y un oscuro vestido largo con un corte significativamente escotado, exponiendo sus grandes pechos. Ella usa un tocado de hueso dorado.

Kyōkotsu es más baja y más joven en apariencia. Ella tiene ojos color turquesa y cabello violeta hasta la barbilla, el que tiene un estilo que solo su ojo derecho es visible, con un cráneo que lo decora. Usa un top oscuro que cubre su cara inferior, su cuello y sus brazos, pantalones cortos ceñidos y calcetines hasta la rodilla. Sobre esto, ella lleva un abrigo morado, hasta la cadera, sujetado en el frente por una banda de color púrpura oscuro. La parte superior de sus muslos y la mitad de su torso quedan expuestos a la vista de todos.

Las dos nuevas mujeres en la vida del pequeño estaban de rodillas en el suelo mientras veían como Muramasa mimaba a su portador, quien trataba de obtener su cabello domado de forma infructuosa, lo que divertía a la menor de los espíritus.

-Así que ustedes también, eh? – con una mueca torcida cuestionó la capitana.

-Qué te parece raro? Después de todo, somos parte de tu alma- replicó la dama que vestía de manera tradicional, apropiándose del ojiverde y depositando su cabeza en el regazo para poder trazar con sus dedos las facciones del niño.

-Eso significa que seremos cada vez más las que tengamos que compartir a Harry-chan! Yo lo quería para mí sola! No es justo! – se quejó la shinigami a cargo del establecimiento.

-Kyoraku-taichou! – protestó su teniente de forma iracunda, lista para golpearla con su libro.

-No te preocupes, Nanao-chan. Tú también podrás tenerlo- despreocupadamente alegó Shunsui.

-De qué están hablando? – despistado de la situación, preguntó Harry a la mujer vestida de forma símil a un ninja, solo para que ella se encoja de hombros y se recueste a su lado para hacerle cosquillas.

* * *

Yamamoto, Comandante General del Gotei Trece, y Chojiro Sasakibe, teniente del Escuadrón Número Uno, estaban recorriendo las diversas divisiones que Harry había visitado desde que había llegado a la Soul Society, enterándose de las aventuras que el pequeño siempre aprovechaba para relatarles cada vez que los iba a ver. Una sonrisa, que sorprendía a las capitanas y demás Shinigamis, estaba adosada al rostro del anciano con ojos verdes ya que no le parecía correcto expresarse de la misma forma que lo hacía en su mente, donde reía maníacamente como un perverso mientras gritaba a su difunta esposa que su nieto prolongaría su sangre de una manera espectacular.

Los miembros del octavo cuartel se inclinaban respetuosamente ante las dos figuras canosas que ingresaban a través del portal de madre, caminando sobre la ordenada senda de rocas planas que interconectaba el edificio principal a las recámaras que utilizaban los subordinados. El aroma a alcohol llegaba directamente a la nariz del Soutaichou, dibujándole una mueca de disgusto al pensar en la posibilidad de que su estudiante pudiese estar incitando a Harry a un vicio inapropiado para su tierna edad, solo para llevarse la sorpresa de encontrase con la imagen del Kyoraku con un pincel en mano mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre Harry y parecía estar sumamente concentrada con su tarea de pintar el rostro del pelinegro que se reía.

Fue el ruido que Yamamoto realizó con su garganta lo que hizo que la pequeña multitud de mujeres y gato se alejasen de la escena del crimen como si hubiese un incendio llevándose a cabo, produciendo una leve sonrisa en el anciano rostro del hombre. Cada una de las mujeres, ya sean Shinigamis o espíritus, escondieron el alcohol y la tinta, así como también intentaban ocultar los dedos manchados y limpiar sus rostros en igual condiciones con sus mangas. Nanao junto a su nueva Zanpaku-tō, gracias al ojiverde que logró sonsacarle la información a la capitana a modo de extorsiones que incluían comida y besos, estaban sentadas sobre sus rodillas, esperando alguna clase de reprimenda que el Soutaichou pudiese darles. Kyoraku y Katen habían puesto un rostro tranquilo que perdía toda seriedad debido al aroma a sake que salía de sus bocas y a los borrones negros que tenían en la nariz y mejillas, asimismo como el pelo revuelto que enseñaba claramente el juego que habían tenido en el suelo debido a las hojas presentes.

-Veo que se están divirtiendo mucho…- con un tono burlón, se mofó Yamamoto.

-Soutaichou-sama, te pedimos disculpas por nuestra presentación ante usted- presurosa, Nanao mostró sus respetos inclinándose junto a su compañera espiritual.

-Has terminado con tu papeleo, Kyoraku? Te recuerdo que no querrás imitar a Kuchiki y sufrir el mismo castigo que ella por parte de mi nieto…- advirtió el Comandante General a la capitana.

-Eso nunca! Harry-chan me ayudó y tenemos toda la semana para festejarlo, no es así Harry-chan? – tras correr junto al niño y abrazarlo contra su pecho, ella le cuestionó.

La única respuesta que se oyó fue un murmullo seguido de un sonido de complacencia cuando el Potter empezó a dormirse a causa de la falta de oxígeno, valiéndole a la Shunsui un golpe en la nuca por parte de Muramasa, que rápidamente fue a rescatar a su portador para luego sentarlo en su regazo e intentar domar el nido de cuervos que tenía por pelo.

-Ya me doy cuenta…y tú, Harry-kun? Cómo estás pasando tu estadía aquí? Te han enseñado algo nuevo estas señoritas? – el hombre de avanzada edad interrogó al pequeño que lentamente se iba girando sobre las piernas del espíritu hasta quedar cara a cara.

-Sí, Ojii-san! Ellas son muy buenas y bonitas conmigo. Nanao-chan dijo que me iba a enseñar nuevos Kidō y Kyo-chan también me ayudará a usar a Mu-chan! – mostrándose alegre con un bigote y barba dibujados con tinta negra, se explayó el infante.

El anciano abrió grande los ojos ante lo que veía, parpadeando repetidas veces como si no pudiese creer algo que solo él podía ver, poniéndose cada vez más pálido mientras intentaba sonreír para ocultar su nerviosismo. Ahora se daba cuenta con claridad aquella sensación que sentía desde el día en que vio una foto del esposo de su difunta hija cuando iba a Hogwarts.

-Ojii-san…estás bien? Estás muy pálido…- preocupado le preguntó Harry, saltando del regazo para llegar frente a su abuelo, mirándolo con sus profundos ojos verdes.

-Sí, Harry-kun…solo acabo de acordarme de alguien. Ahora, nieto mío, podrías hacerme un favor? – pidió el hombre adulto.

-Qué cosa? Replicó el mago.

-Convence a Kyoraku de que no tome demasiado y deje de ser una haragana, vale? – con un suave tono bromista le imploró Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni.

-Déjamelo a mí, ya verás que me hace caso! – declaró el joven.

-NOOOOOO! – clamó derrotada la capitana del Octavo Escuadrón.

\- Sí! O no hay más abrazos, besos y te quito el sello! – rebatió el Potter, asustándola con su máscara demoníaca.

-Eres cruel, pero justo- complementó la dama, poniéndose de rodillas y besado la mano derecha del pelinegro como si de una mafia se tratase.

-Bueno, creo que mejor los dejo. Sasakibe y yo tenemos trabajo que hacer. Por favor, les encargo el bienestar de mi nieto- retirándose, se despidió el anciano junto a su teniente, pudiendo mientras se alejaba los gritos de diversión retomada.

Algo que Chojiro se dio cuenta, fue que su superior se estaba dirigiendo directamente a la Cuarta División, pasando de largo delante de todos como un autómata, hasta llegar a un cuarto vacío para recostarse en una camilla y posteriormente desmayarse, obligándolo a buscar ayuda inmediata.

Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni solo podía pensar en diversos temas, pero enfocándose primariamente en la posibilidad de que dicha persona estuviese con vida aún, solo para empezar a emitir carcajadas en su inconsciencia al percatarse de la enorme posibilidad de que él tuviese también subordinadas femeninas, las cuales si conociesen a Harry, carían definitivamente bajo su encanto.

* * *

Nanao, junto a Yoruichi y los espíritus, veían como la capitana del actual escuadrón se ponía sobre sus rodillas detrás de Harry y procedía a corregir su posición de extremidades mientras utilizaban una rama como arma, Por momentos, Kyoraku sentía que estaban planeando su suicidio debido a la forma con la que abrazaba al ojiverde o lo basaba al ver que él absorbía todos los conocimientos como una esponja, imitando para luego adaptar a su cuerpo, sonriendo con cada momento de éxito.

-Bien hecho, Harry-chan! Eres muy inteligente! Un prodigio! Si seguimos así no tendré nada más que enseñarte! – clamó la mujer, poniéndose de pie y abrazando contra su delantera al crío, sintiendo que se ruborizaba por sus palabras.

-No! Si eso pasa…ya no podré venir más aquí! NO quiero que eso pase, Kyo-chan y Nanao-chan son muy buenas y bonitas conmigo…- con un tono triste masculló el niño, llevándose sus manitos a los ojos para evitar que empiece a llorar.

-Ya, ya…no debes estar triste. Todavía puedo enseñarte muchas, muchísimas cosas que te gustarán en el futuro! – replicó la mujer, sonriendo torcidamente mientras su cerebro creaba a toda velocidad una secuencia de imágenes con categoría M.

-Taichou! – reclamó la teniente Ise mientras Yoruichi y las demás corrían a rescatar al mago.

-Pervertida- Katen proclamó, fulminando a su portadora con su ojo turquesa.

-Vaca pedófila…- Kyōkotsu susurró por lo bajo.

-Ladrona degenerada- Muramasa se quejó, llevando contra su pecho a su amo, dejando que él envuelva sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus pierna en la cintura fina.

-MEOW! – maulló enojada la gata, metiéndose en el shihakusho del niño.

La capitana cayó de rodillas, alzando sus manos al cielo y dejando escapar de sus labios un grito de frustración, como si creyese que todos sus futuros planes estuviesen desmoronándose ante una infantil disputa. Arrastrándose sobre el césped como si hubiese sido herida de fatalidad, estirando su mano derecha para alcanzar su botella de sake.

-Si no puedo tener a Harry-chan, entonces me dedicaré a beber…- dijo derrotada la fémina.

-Pero si eso ya lo hace, taichou! – gritó Nanao, viendo con una gota de sudor en su nuca, lo que su superiora estaba por hacer.

-Entonces dejaré de ser capitana y me escaparé al mundo de los vivos! – con lágrimas falsas corriendo por sus mejillas, chilló.

-Usted se quedará a terminar su papeleo! Ni piense en escaparse y dejarme el trabajo a mí! – protestó la teniente, con una vena remarcándose en su frente.

-No podrán detenerme! Jamás lo lograrán! – contestó la shinigami de alto rango, poniéndose de pie y alzando su espada para abrir un Senkaimon, solo para ser derribada al suelo por una fuerza descomunal.

Cuando logró sacar su nariz enterrada del césped y escupir un poco de pasto, se giró con cuidado al sentir una mancha de humedad en su espalda. Sus manos acunaron las mejillas rojas del niño que la había tirado al suelo luego de su actuación que Nanao logró continuar como siempre, arrepintiéndose en el acto al ver a su futura pareja en tal manera.

El niño se movió sobre ella, quitando su cabeza de entre los pechos de la mujer, hasta llevar frente a su cara, con su narices rozándose. El llanto silencioso del Potter mojaba su cara, pudiendo únicamente abrazarlo con fuerza mientras esperaba pacientemente a que todas las demás se reuniesen a su alrededor para recostarse alrededor.

-No te vayas por mi culpa…- sollozó el pequeño.

-No lo haré, era solo una broma. Lo siento, Harry-chan- confesó la capitana, limpiando el rastro de lágrimas.

-En serio no me dejarás? No quiero que te digan cosas feas como lo hicieron con Gin-chan…- musitó el ojiverde, haciendo brillar sus ojos de tal manera que derritió a todas las mujeres, cualquiera sea su origen.

-Te lo juro! Además, tú siempre estarás aquí para que esas brujas malas no me digan cosas feas- dijo Kyoraku, abrazándolo con más fuerza mientras les mostraba la lengua a sus acompañantes, las cuales liberaron un enorme instinto de asesinato contra ella.

Antes de que alguien más pudiese darse cuenta, todas las mujeres y gato habían saltado sobre el dúo, provocando una serie de gritos y risas que alegraron al pequeño. Sus manos se movían de lado a lado, con la esperanza de poder espantar a las féminas que se estaban aprovechando de su momento de debilidad, haciéndole cosquillas por todo su torso en el instante que su shihakusho se había corrido.

* * *

El teniente del primer escuadrón había regresado a la Octava División con el propósito de relatarle al descendiente de su superior sobre la momentánea estadía que el anciano estaba pasando bajo el cuidado de Retsu Unohana.

Sus pasos eran silenciosos gracias a los años de entrenamiento que tenía, por lo que fácilmente pudo avanzar a través de todo el establecimiento sin la necesidad de perturbar a los residentes de sus respectivas tareas que llevaban a cabo de manera cotidiana.

El cabello gris de su cabeza revoloteó con la brisa que recibió al abrir las puertas de madera que conducían al patio donde había visto por última vez a Harry, sorprendiéndose por no oír nada y llevándolo a pensar que quizás se habían ido a otro lado. Solo para quedarse quieto en su lugar con su boca abierta y las manos fijas en las manillas de madera, para posteriormente cerrar las aperturas con sumo cuidado y retirarse a toda velocidad del establecimiento, procurando no manchar las mangas de su kimono con una tonalidad carmesí.

* * *

La sensación de que alguien se movía debajo de Kyoraku terminó por despertarla de la siesta que había decidido tomar sobre el pecho descubierto del niño pelinegro, teniendo limpiar rápidamente el rastro de saliva que había escapado de sus labios luego de sucumbir ante la calidez y comodidad que este brindaba.

Los movimientos y gemidos lastimeros despertaron también a las demás mujeres que dormían, las cuales se había ubicado de tal manera que el pequeño había terminado rodeado. Nanao y Kyōkotsu se mostraron preocupadas al notar que Harry se movía de lado a lado, gimiendo un clamor de ayuda a alguien que no conocían. Katen, Muramasa y Yoruichi, quien había tomado su forma humana durante la siesta, empezaron a hacerle caricias y tomar sus manos en señal de compañía, sufriendo de solo ver como el Potter comenzaba a llorar. Kyoraku, sin poder aguantar más, tomó al pequeño y lo sentó sobre sus piernas, despabilándolo, lo cual fue peor ya que empezó a llorar mucho más al verla, diciendo palabras incomprensibles.

Solo la dama de cabello púrpura y piel cacao se dio cuenta el pequeño detalle en las orbes de su pareja, notando que por un breve segundo tenía dos pupilas esmeraldas en cada ojo, regresando a la normalidad al cabo de un rato.

-Harry-chan! Qué pasa, por qué lloras! – dijo la dirigente del Escuadrón Número Ocho.

-Kyo-chan…Kyo-chan…- lloraba el niño, abrazando con fuerza la mujer y besando su cara como si fuese a perderla.

-Vamos, mi pequeño shinigami, qué pasa? – con suavidad habló esta vez Katen, deslizando su mano por su pelo negro.

-Hombre malo…te disparó…- entre el llanto lograron escucharle decir.

-Harry-kun, nadie le ha disparado Kyoraku-san. No tienes que ponerte así, sabes? Mírala, ella está bien- Muramasa pronunció, masajeando la espalda de su portador.

-Kyoraku-chan es sana. Sigue siendo una vaga y borracha. Nada ha pasado, solo era una pesadilla- Yoruichi dijo, aún sin darse cuenta continuaba en su forma humana, pero aprovechando para acercársele y abrazarlo por la espalda luego de que Muramasa se hiciese a un lado.

-OYE! NO DIGAS COSAS FEAS DE MÍ! – exclamó la susodicha, mirándola mal al verla como apoyaba su cuerpo desnudo contra el de su invitado especial.

-Solo digo la verdad, yo no pienso mentirle a mi Harry-kun- declaró la morena, rozando su nariz en la cabeza del pequeño para que dejase de llorar, ya que la hacía sentir mal.

El Potter se quiso limpiar los ojos con las manos, pero en trayecto provocó que sus gafas se deslizasen y terminasen en el suelo, donde fueron recogidas por Nanao, quien sacó un pañuelo y comenzó a secar la cara del niño. Todas miraban con preocupación y amor al ojiverde, quien trataba de mostrarse fuerte pero dejando ver el miedo que tuvo mediante su tembloroso cuerpo.

-Qué pasó? Qué fue la pesadilla que tuviste? – la capitana dijo mientras tomaba el kimono rosa y se lo entregaba a Yoruichi en una señal tácita para que se vistiese ya que no era el momento de burlas.

-Un hombre malo vestido de blanco estaba peleando contigo y te disparó en el ojo…- reuniendo fuerzas, reveló el joven mago, estirando su mano izquierda para tapar el ojo derecho de la mujer.

Nadie dijo nada, por lo que la Shunsui acunó la mano del pelinegro con la suya y la bajó hasta sus labios, besándola con cuidado, demostrándole que ella estaba a salvo con él.

-No me ha pasado nada, Harry-chan…solo fue una pesadilla. Y sé que nada me pasará si tú te quedas conmigo, no? – cuestionó la alta mujer, esbozando una sonrisa al verlo ponerse rojo cuando ella soltó su extremidad y él la llevó contra su pecho como un tesoro.

Él asintió con la cabeza, murmurando algo muy por lo bajo que únicamente Muramasa y Yoruichi pudieron escuchar, ya sea porque una dominaba el poder mediante susurros ó porque era una mujer con instintos felinos.

-Qué fue lo que me dijiste? – inquirió la capitana al ver como la fugitiva y el espíritu se reían disimuladamente.

-Yo…yo…- empezó a ponerse rojo por completo el niño.

-Harry-chan…! Vamos dímelo! – en una pataleta poco digna de alguien de su edad y posición, se quejó Kyoraku, lo que indignó a su teniente y provocó suspiros de cansancio en Katen.

-YO DIJE QUE NO VOY A DEJAR QUE NADIE LASTIME A MÍ KYO-CHAN! – gritó Harry, para rápidamente llevarse las manos a la boca, perdiendo toda muestra de valentía que alguna vez le dijo a su abuelo que iba a tener.

Silencio fue lo que inundó todo el patio, oyéndose únicamente los lejanos gritos de los subordinados que entrenaban y el susurro que las ramas frondosas hacían al rozarse entre ellas, solo para que se rompa de forma imprevista cuando seis mujeres se le abalanzaron al pobre ojiverde que quedó atrapado bajo una montaña de carne que lentamente iba dejándolo noqueado.

-Lo escucharon!? Dijo "Mí Kyo-chan"! Soy suya y ustedes no pueden hacer nada! – dando un rápido bailecito de victoria, recalcó la taichou del Octavo Escuadrón.

-Te recuerdo que él está aquí solo porque yo lo salvé, ubres de vaca! – Yoruichi le gritó, despabilando al pelinegro que logró sacar la cabeza de la trampa mortal que los sujetaba al suelo.

-…Yoru-chan? – susurró el niño, inclinando la cabeza a su derecha como un cachorro perdido.

-Meow, Harry-kun! Meow! – maulló mientras le guiñaba un ojo áureo, la Shihoin.

-EHHHHHHH!- fue lo último que se escuchó decir al mago antes de que se desmayase.

* * *

Chojiro se hallaba recostado en una camilla del Escuadrón Número Cuatro luego que de fuese encontrado por Hanatarō en las puertas del lugar, teniendo que ser arrastrado y posteriormente tratado debido a su desvanecimiento.

Miembros masculinos de todos los escuadrones estaban rodeándolo con velas en sus manos y capas que cubrían las cabezas de todos excepto Madarame, la cual brillaba como si hubiese sido pulida gracias a la luz amarillenta. Dicho hombre estaba sentado a la derecha de Sasakibe, sosteniendo su mano, aguardando a que el teniente del Primer Escuadrón pudiese recomponerse tras beber un trago de agua.

-Sasakibe-san…qué ocurre? Por qué nos citó a todos? – Iba pronunció.

-Él…nuestro dios…él…- murmuró convalecientemente el canoso.

-Él? Qué ocurre con Harry-sama? – Ikkaku cuestionó, captando la atención de todos los presentes, incluso aquellos que se habían parado en las ventanas para tapar la luz del día.

-Mujeres…ellas estaban…estaban…- temblorosamente logró decir, solo para detenerse al final.

-Qué estaban haciendo!? Dínoslo! – Hisagi gritó, a punto de zamarrear la camilla para apurarlo.

-Ellas estaban durmiendo sobre el pecho de Harry-sama…incluso una de ellas estaba completamente desnuda…con su…ustedes saben…al lado de su cara…- como si fuesen sus últimas palabras, Chojiro dijo para luego desmayarse nuevamente al recordar lo que vio.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-QUE ALGUIEN CORRA AL MUNDO HUMANO Y BUSQUE COMIDA PARA LAS OFRENDAS, YA! – Madarame exclamó, sosteniendo la cabeza del teniente canoso como si fuese una escena dramática.

-CUÁNTO, SEÑOR?! – clamaron todos los demás, listos para correr.

-LO NECESARIO PARA SATISFASCER SU GRANDEZA! – replicó nuevamente el calvo, derramando lágrimas de orgullo por su nuevo dios.

* * *

 ** _Terminó el capítulo nueve de este fanfic. Por lo que espero que les haya gustado._**

 ** _Qué piensan de las apariciones de Katen y Kyōkotsu? (luego tendrán su propio capítulo)_**

 ** _La actitud despreocupada de Kyoraku?_**

 ** _La aparición de Yamamoto y su descubrimiento? (lo vieron venir o no?)_**

 ** _Y Yoruichi? Creen que debe castigarla, Harry?_**

 ** _Por favor déjenme sus comentarios porque así me ayudarán para mejorar esta historia._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima actualización!_**


End file.
